Shared Blood, Shared Destiny
by silvertalon7
Summary: In every timeline, every world, Merlin and Arthur have always been bound by destiny... two sides of the same coin. What if in one of these worlds they were bound by something deeper? a bond of family, brotherhood, and blood...
1. Magic Returns

The man walked straight passed the sentries guarding the eastern and main gates of the bustling city. As he entered, they paid him no heed, after all, lots of merchants entered the city every day to sell their wares and to the ordinary eye, this man would not seem to be anything else.

His thick brown cloak draped with care over his shoulders covering quite effectively almost all of the plain white shirt underneath. It also managed to conceal the two long swords and the harness holding them crossed lower on his back. Purposely worn in such a fashion to ensure their concealment. If the stranger did expect trouble he would have to rely upon his skill at hand – to – hand combat or his fighting staff, at the moment concealed as a walking aid. To complete the disguise, he also wore a heavy sling satchel, though mostly for decoration, the bag was momentarily filled with rare medicinal herbs. A gift, he knew his first visitor would definitely appreciate.

He wondered if his old mentor would recognize him after all these years. When he left Camelot, at the age of fifteen, he was only a boy, gangly and big-eared, nothing like the seasoned warrior he was today. Challenging battles and torture molding his previous thin frame into tough muscle, experience and a wealth of knowledge hardening his once innocent face and ocean blue eyes. Thick but well-groomed hair framed his now strong jaw, complementing the long wavy locks just brushing the nape of his neck. Even his previously pale white skin had darkened due to his constant travel.

Reaching the main square of the Citadel he slowed to a halt at the edge of a gathered crowd. There, at the center, was a chopping block awaiting its next victim, who was at the moment being escorted forward by two armed guards. He knew what this was, having witnessed it many times before during his youth. ' _A_ w _onderful welcome back home'_ his mental voice announced, dripped with sarcasm, as King Uther Pendragon began his speech of condemnation.

The ax came down and that was the end of Thomas James Collins. Another ceremonial spillage of magical blood and the emergence of yet another enemy of the crown. When was his father ever going to learn how much his unjust obsession was hurting his kingdom, his people and if Mary Collin's threat was any indication, his own family! The young man shook his head and as the crowd dissipated, continued his journey towards the western tower and the chambers of the court physician.

"Gaius"? he called as he opened the door; the man in question was on a small balcony reading a tomb. The call jolted him to turn so quickly that he lost his balance, falling onto the delicate railing and causing it to give way. Gaius would have fallen to his death had his old cot not sped across the room to catch him in time.

"What did you just do"! yelled the old man as he jumped off the bed to confront the stranger.

"What I've always done" replied the man in a calm tone "make sure that my natural-born talent is put to good use" smirking at the end.

Gaius was taken aback by the blunt reply for a second before taking a closer look at the stranger that had entered his chamber. "Your Highness"! he exclaimed, to which the younger smiled and replied

"Come now Gaius, is that all I am to you? Your prince"?

"Merlin" Gaius responds pulling the young Pendragon into his arms. The embrace was warm and welcoming two sentiments Merlin has not felt for many years.

"We have a lot to catch up on old friend" the prince said seriously as they let go to face one another again.

Two hours later both companions were sat at the rooms only dining table. Merlin had just finished telling Gaius of his learnings and adventures, he left out many of the gory details, trying not to burden his old companion with his more darker experiences. There was a long silence before Gaius replied. "Sire are you sure all that you have gathered is accurate?"

"I have received my knowledge from a great many reliable sources" replied the prince solemnly. "I finally found my purpose and ironically it resided in the very place I left to seek it".

"Speaking of which, where is my dear brother"? he asked the old man with a mischievous smile.

"Where he usually is at this hour My Lord, at the training grounds. He may be there for several hours still".

"Good I don't want to reunite just yet. And Morgana? Where is she"? He had always held a not so secret longing for the lady in question, which had only grown over the years he had been away. Now, his knowledge of their destiny has only led to him wanting to act on his emotions more than ever before. If his plans bore fruit Albion would gain a powerful ally, while he fulfilled his own hearts yearning.

"She should be in her room sire, the poor girl is suffering from nightmares again, I was about to go deliver her a sleeping draft".

"Hand it to me I'll take it to her, it's been a while and I want to have some time with old friends before I'm swept into court niceties, curtsy of my father and position".

"As you wish, my lord, here," the older man said as he handed over the blue-tinted glass vile from the table to the prince with a smile.

"Things are going to be much livelier with you back Merlin. The king and prince haven't been coping too well with your absence. Ever since your supposed departure to the Monastery of Dokken, there have been fewer smiles at court".

"We shall see, I do look forward to what the coming times will bring". He smiled at the man "Thank you, Gaius, I hope to be seeing you again soon. Now if you excuse me, I shouldn't keep our dear lady waiting". He winked at the old man before leaving the room.

For the first time in years, Gaius felt more hopeful for the future. Ever since he conspiratorially smuggled the young prince out of Camelot into the hands of the Druids to ensure his protection, he has always felt worried for the young man, who he looked to as a son. Merlin Pendragon had endured much in his time away from his home that had been obvious, even if he wouldn't tell Gaius all of it in the end, however, he had definitely grown stronger for it.


	2. Reunion

Leaving his weapons, cloak, and satchel with Gaius, Merlin made his way towards Morgana's chambers, using the least traveled route. He raised his arm to knock but found the door ajar and thought better of it. The door made a slight sound as it was pushed open, alerting the only occupant of the room of another's entry. Morgana was behind the changing screen trying on a dress, her face turned from the prince giving him a good view of the pale, naked skin of her neck and upper back, Merlin couldn't take his eyes away. He had always longed for her but Morgana was the one that could never see him as more than an infatuated boy.

"I've been thinking about Arthur, I mean, the man's a total jest. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Just because I am the King's ward doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast; don't you agree?" Her voice broke him out of his thoughts, he took a stabilizing breath before replying in a tone just as light "Oh, most definitely my Lady, in fact, I was hoping you would provide me the honor of your company at this evening's event, in the stead of my wayward brother".

The statement had the desired effect and Morgana, who had by now managed to adjust her clothing to more than concealed her modesty, thank the gods, spun around to confront the intruder in her room. She was about ready to call for the guards when what the man said triggered her attention, _my wayward brother_. She looked closely into the eyes of the stranger standing before her and whispered "Merlin"? Her voice still unsure because the man who stood in front of her was so different from the young boy she remembered and played with that she had to make sure she was right with her assumption.

"It has been too long Morgana and you have grown more beautiful than my imagination could ever comprehend." He smiled and held out his arms in welcome and without hesitation, Morgana ran into them. Their embrace was not as long as the one he had shared with Gaius but it was just as sweet.

"You've changed," she said pulling away.

"I have been told it is an inevitable conclusion to the process of growth over time" he replied smirking back at her.

"I see your studies have done you well".

"Why thank you, I was quite diligent. Now about my offer do you accept"?

"Offer? Oh, the feast, I would be honored to accompany you my Lord" she said bowing to him.

"Good…" before he could continue however, they were interrupted by a call of "My lady" from the door. There stood Guinevere, the Once and Future Queen, no, not yet, just a maid for now. Merlin shook himself from his musings and addressed the young woman "Gwen"! he exclaimed turning towards her and stepping forward "You probably don't recognize me it's been about five years" he said mischievously.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, I do not" she paused and hurriedly added, "recognize you that is, I'm sorry".

"You haven't changed in the least" he replied to her comment with laughter in his eyes.

"It's Merlin, Gwen, he's back"! Morgana exclaimed helping her maid put context to this serendipitous meeting.

Gwen immediately faced the stranger once again to take a closer look at him, toes upwards, but only when her gaze reached his eyes did recognition hit. "Prince Merlin"?! she looked embarrassed "Forgive me, sire, I should have realized" following up her reply with a low bowed curtsy.

"Nonsense! You couldn't have known it was me". He lifted her from her bow by the shoulders, forcing the girl to look up at him. "We used to be friends Gwen, you never bowed to me in private before and I don't expect you to do so now. Am I clear"? though the voice was gentle Gwen couldn't help but pick up on the slight command underlying the words.

"Yes, sire" she smiled back.

"Good now that that's cleared up, Morgana I will come to receive you this evening for the feast. Now I need to make a much overdue visit to my dear twin brother and my father. Gwen, may I ask that you not spread the news of my arrival among any of the castle staff for the moment? I require it to be kept quiet for just a while longer".

"Of course, my Lord".

"And that's another thing, in private please go back to calling me, Merlin".

"Yes sir- Merlin" she smiles. Merlin nods to her before turning to Morgana once again, lifting her hand to his mouth and placing a light kiss on the back of it, before smiling at her through his half-lidded eyes. He then promptly stepped back and left the ladies to their own devices.

"I can't believe it's him, he seems so different" Gwen expressed to her mistress once the prince was out of earshot.

"True, he's a man now. One thing is for certain though"

"What's that my Lady"?Gwen asked as she watched her mistress' face fall into a mischievous expression as she turned from the doorway to give her response.

"He is most definitely capable of giving Arthur a run for his money. Now… if I am to accompany our dear prince Merlin to the feast". Morgana stated as she went behind the changing screen and returned with what must have been the most provocative gown she could find. "I feel I should wear something worthy enough to appropriately welcome him back, don't you agree"? Both women's laughter could be heard quite a distance down the passageways.

Merlin slowly made his way through the halls once again keeping to the concealed routes until he reached the passage leading directly to the training fields. There he watched the goings-on from one of the many small alcoves that acted as doorways to the grass lawns of the field. It took Merlin's eyes less than a moment to find his twin brother and what he saw he found far from impressive. In fact, it filled Merlin with a cold fury he hadn't experienced in a long time.

Arthur stood there with a few of his knights, Merlin wondered at they were worth the title, as they jeered while his dear brother bullied a servant into becoming a moving target! Merlin marched towards the party and stood just off to the side in perfect position to execute his plan. As the servant moved right with the target, he nudged the boy with just enough magic to ensure that he dropped the wooden shield he was carrying and another nudge to allow the shield to roll until it came to a rest at his feet.

"That's enough my friend" Merlin stated loud enough for Arthur to pick up on it. As his brother turned and blinked, for just a moment, Merlin wondered if his twin recognized him. They did share the same womb after all and had always been close because of it. However, Arthur's next words erased any doubt of recognition.

"What"? he said as he walked towards Merlin. Gwen, who had been dusting a bedspread out from Morgana's window got a clear view of the confrontation between the brothers.

"You've had your fun" Merlin replied

"Do I know you"?

"I don't think so" because Merlin definitely did not know this Arthur. The brother he remembered was always caring, benevolent, never a bully.

"And yet you call me friend"

"You're right, it was my mistake" Merlin deliberately looked the blond prince directly in the eye before saying "I could never be friends with a person who uses others as playthings for their own enjoyment".


	3. Confrontations

Merlin jabbed, purposefully, twisting Arthur's own words, from long ago, against him. They were young, hardly thirteen summers, when they witnessed some children of a visiting Lord tormenting a servant at the castle, they kept ordering her to do the filthiest things, all in the name of duty and service. Arthur had had enough when one of them decided to order her to get down on her knees and lick his boots. His brother had been furious and lashed out, stating that she was not a toy doll for them to play with, she was a person and did not need to compromise her dignity in the line of duty. He had even managed to get the girl another position. _What happened to you, Arthur_?

Merlin could see the anger rise in his brother's eyes, _good. He remembers_. _Just another push_. "You can't speak to me like that," his brother said, his voice hardened.

"Really"? Merlin made sure to use his best mocking tone. "Don't like to hear the truth"? Merlin knew what he would say next would hit his brother hard but he had to be cruel to make Arthur understand. "What are you going to do to shut me up? Have me flogged? Well on our way to becoming the next tyrant king, are we? Merlin let his anger towards their father fuel his words.

Arthur was their only hope, he was destined to be the one who would stop the bloodshed and bring peace to Albion once more. To watch their savior, behave like this affected Merlin badly. He had to make sure Arthur understood the consequences of what he was doing. His words had the desired effect. Arthur snapped and took a swing at Merlin's jaw. However, Merlin was faster he grabbed his brother's attacking hand and spun the other prince round restraining his arm painfully behind his back while bringing his own to Arthur's neck, in a firm yet light chokehold. Gwen gasped, witnessing the incident and immediately ran to find her mistress and relay what was taking place.

"How dare you! I am a Prince of Camelot"! Arthur yelled as he struggled against Merlin's firm hold. Luckily the training field was mostly deserted except for Arthur's cronies, who for some reason didn't feel the need to want to rescue their prince and instead of fled like cowards. On another day Merlin would have had to face the full force of the knights of Camelot and there was quite a bit of doubt as to whether they would wait for him to explain before avenging the insult to their prince.

"And yet you behave like a common thug. It is the sworn duty of a ruler to protect their subjects and ensure they live healthy, dignified lives not be the cause of their harm and humiliation or have you forgotten all the lessons we learned as children, brother"? As Merlin's words sunk in Arthur abruptly stopped struggling and wiped his head to the side, trying and get a better view of his captor's face.

"Merlin"! he exclaimed in shock. To which his brother's only reply was a look of sadness "You disappoint me Arthur" Merlin released him immediately after and Arthur stumbled a bit before righting himself enough to turn and get a good view of his twin brother, who he hadn't seen in more than five years.

Merlin looked nothing like he had when he left the gates of Camelot that winter long ago. They had discussed it with their father. His brother was not a fighter, everyone knew that. His thin frame and lack of balance always caused him to make a fool of himself on the training field but what Merlin lacked in physical prowess he made up for in mental ability. He was a shrewd and deadly negotiator who could use his words to bend anyone to his will, he also had a keen interest in learning and a scientific mind which led him to apprentice under Gaius at the tender age of 10. It was Gaius who had suggested that Merlin hone his natural abilities rather than waste his energy on picking up skills he had no interest in learning. This led to Merlin leaving to further his education at the Monastery of Dokken, the greatest repository of all knowledge in the five kingdoms.

The Merlin that stood before Arthur now did not look like the scholar he has set out to be, he looked more like a knight, a true prince. When he looked into his brother's eyes he saw the familiarity there. Though twins, the Pendragon siblings looked nothing alike, while Arthur inherited their mother's light hair and soft looks, Merlin reflected their father in physical appearance, except his eyes, they were their mothers' eyes. Always so expressive, currently they bore painful disappointment in him, a look that left no doubt that the man standing in front of him was Uther Pendragon's son. His brother held his gaze for a moment longer before shaking his head and turning to walk away. "Merlin"? Arthur called after him...

"I will see you tonight at the feast, so much to celebrate..." his voice cynical and mocking as he walked back to the castle.

Arthur just stood where he was left. He couldn't believe his brother had returned and though excited to have him back, he couldn't help the feeling of humiliation and anger well up within him. He was hurt by Merlin's words and his actions against him, no matter how truthful and justified they might have been.

"Sire"! Arthur turned to find Sir Leon run towards him followed by his own manservant. The man he had been tormenting not long before and who had at some point during the confrontation between brothers, thought it wise to seek help for his liege. "Is all well? Your servant came to get me, he said you were being attacked"? The Knight relayed, assessing his prince from head to toe to ensure he was alright. He then saw Merlin's retreating back, walking away from the field and asked; "Who was that sire"?

"My brother has returned to Camelot" replied Arthur in a neutral tone.

"Prince Merlin"?! Arthur just nodded to his knight's question before moving towards the Castle and his rooms. "Prepare me a bath" he commanded his servant before continuing on in deep thought.

Merlin made his way towards his father's rooms. His disappointment in Arthur's actions spreading to his father's own values, which may have prompted the development of such behavior. No matter he was back, and it was his destiny to make sure that Arthur didn't follow in their father's footsteps, it didn't matter if his brother ended up hating him in the process. As long as Arthur fulfilled his destiny and became the king he was meant to be, Merlin didn't care about the cost to himself.

He reached the doors to his father's chambers and knocked, "Come in" was the response and he entered. Uther's back was turned to him, his father, just as regal and strong as he remembered. He seemed to be reading a report, natural light from the window he faced emboldened his hard features. Merlin was able to view a slight profile as the older man half turned his body away from the window. He should hate this man, for the torture of his magical kin and all the innocent blood spilled, but he didn't. He will never forgive what his father has done and shall continue to do, but he still couldn't hate him because they are kin as well. "Just leave the tray on the table and go, I do not wish to be disturbed".

Merlin smirked, so he thought he was a servant, "Is there a new custom in Camelot, that I'm unaware of, to treat its princes as common servants? Things have changed drastically since I last walked these halls". The king's head snapped up to meet the visitor, whose voice he hadn't heard in half a decade. Yes, it was older and deeper but the teasing tone was unforgettable...


	4. The Advisor

Very few things caught Uther Pendragon off guard. Merlin took it as a compliment that he was able to draw such a slack-jawed reaction from the man. "Hello Father, it certainly has been a long time". He smiled as Uther got a hold of himself.

"Merlin" he whispered before he walked straight towards the young man and pulled him into a strong one-armed embrace. Merlin held on until Uther let go. "When did you return?" asked the king as he pulled back to get a better look at his second son. _He's grown into a man_ thought Uther as he took in the mature features of the prince's face.

"A few hours ago, I wanted to spend time with everyone and relax a bit before things got too formal. How are you, Sire"? Merlin inquired humbly, purposely using his father's title as a reminder to the older man of his loyalty to the kingdom and crown despite his long absence.

Uther smiled as he replied to his son "I am very well, thank you and I have missed you greatly. The palace has not been the same since your departure". Uther's voice wistful, his hand resting on Merlin's shoulder, he gripped it firmly once before letting go. "I will have something brought over for us to eat as we speak. Sit." His father ordered as he gestured to the dining table. Merlin sat at the chair, right to the head of the table as Uther ordered one of the passing guards to send a message to the kitchens.

The King then sat at the table facing his son "You must tell me about your years away."

"Nothing to tell, lots of monks and lots of studying" Merlin was definitely not going to tell Uther that his stay at the Monastery was rather short and most of his time was instead spent traveling through the kingdoms of Albion; learning about the land and its people. Gathering knowledge and allies, preparing for the time it would be united under a single rule. "I see Camelot hasn't changed much over the years" he deflects. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. A servant brought in two plates and a dish filled with fruit, meat, and cheese. He set it on the table and served the royals before stepping back and bowing

"Is there anything further you require my Lord"?

"Yes, take a message down to the kitchens and to the one overseeing the preparations for this evening's feast. Tell them that prince Merlin has returned and that adjustments must be made for his inclusion at the event".

"It shall be done, Sire" the servant replied as he bowed out. "Your arrival is serendipitous to fall on the twentieth anniversary of the commencement of the great purge".

Merlin smiled at the twist of fate. It was ironic, Camelot celebrating the eradication of Magic while a living breathing incarnation of it was being welcomed back through its gates with open arms.

 _Magic is a part of the very fabric of the Earth; Emrys, it can never be eradicated, it was born with the earth and it will die with it_. Iseldier's words resonate within his mind. Uther, however, misinterpreted Merlin's smile as an agreement with his own sentiments regarding sorcery. _Good, let him believe that he has won._ "So, have you met your brother yet"? Uther's voice breaks through Merlin's internal musings.

"In a manner of speaking, it was not a pleasant reunion". Taken by surprise with this Uther inquired further and the young prince relayed what happened at the training field before he made his presence known to the king. Uther was shocked by what his youngest was telling him, for though he knew his sons occasionally argued when they were younger, their disagreements had never escalated to such a degree and over the treatment of a servant, no less! Granted, Arthur's arrogance had grown over the past few years, as he proved himself more on the battlefield, he still did not approve of the younger prince's actions against his brother.

"You humiliated your brother before servants and knights. I must demand you make a formal apology to him at once!" _Ahh, so that's the reason Arthur's head is as big as his waist, Father seems to keep feeding his ego under the guise of birth privilege. This stops now!_

"With all due respect sire, Arthur is not the king, you are. You earned the respect of these people when you protected Camelot through combat and responsibly executed the propagation of peace within her borders. Thus, people respect and accept you as their rightful king. Arthur has no such achievements to show, other than being born your son, there is no reason for the people to respect him and if he keeps flaunting that privilege, he, as well as the knights of Camelot, will lose respect among the people. In the future, this could lead to civil unrest and eventually a weakened Camelot! She will be vulnerable to attack as her own people question their loyalty to the crown. Many rebellions and conquests have been successful because a usurper has managed to gather the support of the people within the conquered land. Caerleon's own history stands testament to this, with its previous king being overthrown by spies from within". He paused to gauge the effect of his words, once he knew he had Uther's full attention, he went for the close. "If Camelot needs to survive past your reign it requires a King the people respect, admire and are ready to die for. No one will follow a sniveling child whose own hedonism outweighs the needs of his people and the protection of his lands".

As he finished speaking he held the king's gaze for a short while before turning to take a sip from his wine goblet and then sample the food laid out before him, pointedly ignoring his father until he chose to respond. Uther looked at his young son as he ate, what Merlin said was very valid, his own experience, though he refused to admit it to anyone, even himself, showed how arrogance brought downfall. He made up his mind to take immediate steps to rectify his older son's behavior. _But how?_ His eyes widened as he realized the solution to his problem sat right in front of him.

Merlin had always had the ability to make people do what he wanted, just a suggestion here, a push there to manipulate circumstances according to his own design. He never used the ability for malicious purposes, of course, Ygraine's kind heart beating within his chest would never allow it, but it was uncanny how he could have servants, knights, and even lords bend to his will. It seems his time away has only honed this ability further and if the description of the brothers' previous confrontation was any indication, he now seems capable of holding his own against a seasoned knight of Camelot. His kingdom has gained a powerful ally in the form of his younger son and God save anyone who tries to harm her while Merlin Pendragon resides within her walls because the one thing he can be absolutely certain of is the prince's unwavering loyalty to Camelot and her people. He still recalled when a fever plagued the citadel around the child's fourteenth summer. How his son obsessively dedicated all his time assisting Gaius with the ailing; neither eating nor resting until forced too. It was due to such actions he became known as the people's prince; a title Arthur had yet to gain.

Suddenly a vision appeared before Uther's mind's eye. _Arthur, a great king, and Merlin by his side, supporting him as he negotiated treaties and navigated court politics. Merlin, Arthur's confidant, guide, and spy; staying in the shadows yet making sure, through any means necessary, that Camelot and her King always won._

Every good king requires wise counsel but a great one requires something more. He requires an intelligent and ruthless tactician completely loyal to the crown. Something during Merlin's speech told Uther that his youngest had the potential to fulfill this role, however, it would all be for naught if Arthur failed to earn Merlin's absolute trust and loyalty for himself. As proven before, the young prince would go to any lengths for a cause he truly believed in. Merlin also had all the makings of a great king in his own right, if Arthur proved unworthy in Merlin's eyes to rule his people, Uther knew, his son would not hesitate to challenge his brother for the throne. Either way, Camelot would have a strong leader and protector. While this alternative did give Uther's mind some measure of peace he, hoped that such a circumstance would never come to pass as he wished no future strife between the brothers.


	5. To Love and Honor

Merlin ate quietly leaving his father to his mental musings. When Uther was finally ready to speak he cleared his throat, causing his son to direct his attention at the king. "Are you willing to join the ranks of the Knights of Camelot"? Merlin groaned internally. He hoped he could avoid this conversation. Fighting was not something he liked to do, even though he was now quite proficient at it, having being trained by the best in the land. Contrary to popular belief there are swordsmen in Albion better than Arthur Pendragon and Merlin was privileged to have been tutored by one.

"No, I'll leave the fighting to Arthur, he's the Knight, I'm the scholar remember". Merlin smiled at his father, his twinkling eyes reminding the king so much of his late wife that Uther almost choked on the strong influx of emotions they brought back. Everyone thought Arthur inherited the best of Ygraine because he inherited his mother's looks but it was Merlin who had her spirit.

"I think your brother would disagree, especially after today". They both shared a small chuckle at that.

"I need you to stay close to him, he needs a voice of reason his own age" Merlin rolled his eyes at that "to guide him".

Taking some time to think, the young man replied, "Do the Knights need a physician?" His father looked at him skeptically. "Gaius can vouch for my skill and I can hold my own in a fight so I would be more asset than a burden on campaigns".

"I would like nothing more than to witness the full range of your skills Merlin".

"Don't worry father at some point you probably will". He replied. Before their conversation could move forward though there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

"Sire, the Lady Helen has arrived" the servant relayed while bowing. "And that's my reason to leave, I need to get dressed for the feast and then escort Morgana from her rooms". Merlin got off his seat and made his way towards the door.

"You will be escorting Morgana"? Uther inquired.

"That's what I promised her this morning". He replied back smiling.

"Where are your things? I was remiss, I should have requested the servants prepare you a room".

"Nonsense father, I hardly gave you any time. I will stay the night with Gaius and before you protest, I have slept on, cold hard ground for five years, a night on an old cot is not going to kill me". Uther was going to protest but even he realized they had run out of time for any further arrangement.

"Very well, we will continue our conversation tomorrow then".

Uther then turned to the servant "Take instructions to the serving staff, Prince Merlin's old room must be ready for him by tomorrow is this understood". The young servant, a boy of sixteen at most, blinked in surprise as he turned to look briefly at Merlin in awe. He caught himself quickly, however, before scrambling to follow the king's order with a "Yes Sire".

"I shall see you at the celebration father," Merlin said before he leaving the room right after.

When Merlin reaches Gaius's chambers the elder was not anywhere in sight, so he made his way to the small room at the end of the main chamber. He saw a basin of water and a washcloth kept ready for him when he entered. _Gaius, always two steps ahead_. Merlin went to the bed where his satchel lay and retrieved, from within it, a neatly wrapped package containing his attire for the evening. After setting out the clothes he went back to the basin, he spent some time observing his reflection in the obsidian stone hanging just above it and made a decision.

Gaius came in not long after, noticing the inner room's closed-door he called, "Merlin"?

"In here, just give me a moment". As Gaius turned to unload his medicine basket upon the table, the door to the room opened but as he turned to address the young man, what he saw, stopped his speech. There stood Prince Merlin, looking the part of a true royal, his hair groomed so that the earlier wind-swept waves were now slightly straightened, his face cleanly shaved and smooth bringing out his previously hidden youthful looks. He was dressed in a royal blue high neck tunic, a long length of maroon silk fabric draped in neat folds, one end going over his left shoulder and the front wrapped twice, loosely around his left forearm with the end left hanging just below. He wore black trousers that seamlessly melded into knee-high black boots.

Gaius looked the young man in the eye before dipping into a low bow "Your Highness" he proclaimed in a reverent voice before rising. Merlin looked back and nodded at the old man and head held high he moved forward towards the exit. _Welcome to Camelot Emrys and may magic once again return to this kingdom through you_ the elder spoke to the man's mind. Merlin paused at the door before replying "Thank You Gaius" and without turning left the room.

The young prince made his way through the halls, this time using the main passageways of the castle. As he passed by, servants and guards alike turned to look up and watch him pass. News of the prince's return had already made its way through the entire palace. He nodded and smiled at the familiar faces of older residents as he walked by. He eventually made it to the door of Morgana's rooms and knocked lightly. The door was opened by Gwen who stared at him in shock before bowing and moving back to let her mistress move forward. Merlin took a deep breath and admired the beauty before him. A golden singlet rested on her crown, most of her hair held up, with wavy ringlets framing her face. The red silk dress flowing gracefully down her body was held in place by a thick golden chain haltered around her neck, leaving her shoulders and upper back bare.

Morgana was taken aback by the handsome prince standing at her door and when he smiled, she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. It had been her intention to leave him speechless tonight but he seemed to be doing a better job of returning the favor. Merlin raised his hand in a gesture requesting hers and as Morgana placed her hand into his, he brought her knuckles up to his lips and brushed them with a gentle kiss before stepping back though not letting go. "Shall we, My Lady"?

"Of course, your highness". Morgana bowed slightly before falling into step with him as they made their way to the banquet hall.

Merlin and Morgana stopped outside the wooden doors and awaited their announcement to the guests. "Ready"? He asked looking at her with a smirk on his lips and mischief in his eyes.

"Always" replied Morgana mirroring the expression with a confident upward twist of her lips.

"Announcing, His Royal Highness, Prince Merlin Pendragon and The Lady Morgana Le Fay. The doors opened and they walked through. The entire room fell silent and simply watched them glide forward gracefully hand in hand.

Arthur, who was sitting on his father's left whispered "Lord have mercy" as he watched Morgana and his brother move towards the high table. Uther held his son's eye as they came closer gracing him with a slight smile. _They look like a young newly betrothed royal couple_ he mused happily. Merlin led Morgana to her seat at Uther's left bowed as he lay yet another kiss to the back of her hand.

"Kindly do save me the honor of a dance," he requested with a gentle smile.

"Of course my lord" she replied and with one final gently caress with his thumb to the back of her hand he let go and moved to the front of the table. He stood tall before Uther, held his gaze and then gave a low bow, conveying utmost respect. He then rose and moved a little further down the table and to everyone's amazement and to his brother's and father's astonishment he repeated the gesture before Arthur. He did this to apologize for his previous insult to the older prince and also so that Emrys could display his loyalty and respect to The Once and Future King. Merlin then took his seat as well, at his brother's right hand.

"Why bow to me"? asked Arthur turning to look at his twin's profile, _he looks more like himself now_ "we are equals". He saw the left side of Merlin's lips curve into a smile before he replied without turning

"You're first in line". Merlin then looked to his left and facing his brother with serious eyes he continued "the people of Camelot will now need to start acknowledging you as their next king, they cannot see any competition between us, for the future stability of this kingdom we cannot afford for them to have their loyalties divided". Merlin then looked back ahead while Arthur, lost in his own thoughts, continued to stare at his sibling's face.


	6. Albion's Future King

_The People's Prince_ was the title his brother had earned through his own actions, performed in the service of Camelot and her subjects. If the people had a choice in the matter, right now, between the both of them, at this very moment, there was no doubt in Arthur's mind that his younger twin would be favored in his stead as the next king, despite his long absence from the capital. Merlin through his simple yet significant gesture made absolutely certain that no one, in the gathered would ever question who the true future ruling monarch would be.

Arthur, at many times in the past, had been equal parts envious and amazed by his twin. While he went about enjoying his privilege as a prince, his brother spent his time understanding the responsibilities of his role. He would mingle with the people, much to their father's discontent would try to understand their needs and go to any lengths to make sure they were met. He never defended Camelot with a sword, but he strove to make sure her people were well cared for. It seems his brother's love for the people of their land had only grown stronger during his absence. Merlin had the knowledge and skill of a statesman and the heart of a king, yet he chose to differ to Arthur only to avoid strive among their subjects.

Camelot deserved a king like Merlin but through a mere accident of birth order, she was stuck with him. Then and there Arthur decided in his mind he would not disrespect Merlin's actions, he would strive to be the king their people deserved. Arthur smiled at his brother's face and sensing a change in his twin's demeanor the younger turned and responded with a similar gesture.

Later, as the excitement of the evening died down, Merlin was found in Gaius's spare room, a book in hand, his attention elsewhere as he rested on the bed, his back cushioned against the wall by a hard pillow. Mary Collins was dead, her assassination attempt on the Once and Future King thwarted, as would be any other threat against Arthur or Camelot. It hurt him to kill the old witch, she was, after all, a grieving mother in search of justice but nothing can interfere with the formation of Albion and the greater good of all magic and non-magic alike. Hopefully, she was now at peace. Merlin sighed, he hadn't even been able to dance with Morgana due to the evening's abrupt closure. As he turned his head back to the book in hand, he was interrupted by a knock at the door to his room.

 _Who could it be at this hour_ he knew Guias was asleep. "Come in" he called. The door opened to reveal his brother of all people in a nightshirt and trousers. "Arthur? Is all well"?

Arthur just nodded as he entered, he took a look around before taking a seat in the rooms only chair. He turned so he was facing Merlin. "I wanted to thank you" Merlin held up his hand to stop the older prince.

"You already thanked me for pulling you out of the way of that dagger, you don't need to again it was my du…"

"That's not what I'm referring to". Arthur interrupted, Merlin looked at his brother's solemn eyes curiously, "I wanted to thank you for the respect and honor you showed me in front of the guests this evening. Both of us know that the people favor you over me on the throne". Merlin moved to protest but his brother gestured for him to stop and let him finish. "They would be right to do so, you have earned their respect on more than one occasion and though they respect me they do not look at me as their next ruler yet, but I promise you, Merlin, today, at this very moment, I will return the honor you have given me. I will care for and defend Camelot and her people until I breathe my last".

It was Merlin's turn to be shocked, Arthur was serious, even a blind man could have seen it. Earlier, when he had watched his brother on the training field he would admit that he had lost a bit of faith in him and the bright future of Albion but here, before him, sat not the arrogant prince of Camelot but Arthur, the future King of Albion. Merlin took a deep breath before smiling to his brother and replying

"Thank you, Arthur, that really means a lot".

"I also wanted to apologize for my behavior on the training field today".

Merlin looked at him shrewdly and replied; "It is not I who you need to apologize to Arthur, I think we both know who does deserve your atonement though".

"Merlin as a prince I can't be seen going around apologizing to servants".

Merlin sighed, _and there was the arrogant prat again,_ "Then everything you just said to me is for naught, Moras is first and foremost a citizen of Camelot, his station as your servant is secondary". He looked on as his brother tried to reconcile in his mind his birth status and his duty.

Arthur exhaled in exasperation before replying "you're right, as always". Merlin smirked at that to which Arthur chastised "Shut up Merlin". They both laughed at the old joke until Arthur sobered "Father told me you requested to join the knights and myself as my personal physician"?

"I didn't request, I simply asked if such a position was indeed available".

"Well, it seems now it is and you have it. I don't understand, why not join me as a knight"?

Merlin laughed and responded "I wouldn't want to show you up in battle. Plus I don't really fancy a good fight".

"Show me up"!? Arthur's voice rose in indignation. "Merlin, just because you caught me unawares one time does not mean you will in any way show me up". Arthur looked at his brother and found him looking back with a serene expression; usually the kind he always wore when he knew something you didn't and it was also the kind that never failed to bring a shiver to Arthur's spine. From experience, anyone faced with that look was usually left utterly humiliated. Arthur cleared his throat in discomfort.

"I should leave you to rest. Meet me tomorrow at the private training fields before sunrise". As he rose to open the door he turned once again to his brother, "sleep well Merlin, it's good to have you back". He smiled at the man on the bed which Merlin returned.

"sleep well Arthur, I'll see you at the morrow". His brother nodded and left closing the door behind him.

As Arthur entered his rooms he found Moras stroking the fire, at the sound of the door closing the servant stood and faced the prince "Sire, is there anything further you require before I retire for the night"? Arthur looked the boy in the eye, he had come to his prince's defense with Sir Leon earlier while his so-called friends had run away and he, Arthur had repaid that loyalty with humiliation. _He is first and foremost a citizen of Camelot_. Merlin's words echoed in his mind.

"I am sorry".

"Si-sire"?

"For this afternoon and for any other time I may have treated you unfairly".

The servant smiled back at him "Thank you, sire. We, servants, are used to being treated badly but you, sire, have been one of my better masters. Will there be anything further, my Lord"?

"No, you may retire for the evening". Moras bowed low before smiling at him and moving to the adjacent room.

Arthur felt better at the man's smile and words. not that he would admit it. He knew he had been unfair and harsh to his servants, they usually bore the brunt of all his frustrations. Not anymore, he promised his twin he would protect their people, all their people. Taking a deep breath, he got into bed, blew out the candle on his side table and drifted off to a peace-filled sleep.


	7. New Path Same Destiny

A little while after Arthur left Merlin got up, picked the broader of his two scabbard swords, wrapped it in the scarlet fabric he wore earlier, threw on his traveling cloak and left Gaius's rooms. He needed to know he would not be followed. He used the servants' hallways and all the hidden passages he knew off to avoid the night guards as he made his way to the crypts and the caverns beyond.

He entered the caves, torch in hand and took a moment to admire the vastness of them. They would have been one of the greatest natural wonders of Camelot had they not been converted into a prison; meant to hold one of the most magnificent creatures to ever walk the land. Camelot's oldest guest and his last yet most important ally. "Kilgharrah?" Merlin called up into the darkness and the sound of his voice reverberated twice before it was accompanied by the sound of strong flapping wings. Kilgharrah, the Great and last of the dragons flew down from his perch onto the outcropping of rock directly in front of the warlock.

"The youngest Pendragon finally returns. I felt you enter the gates, you have gotten stronger young warlock, strong enough to hide most of your power even from me". Kilgharrah narrowed his eyes as he glared down his smoking snout at Merlin.

"Good to see you old friend, I hope you are well"?

"As well as one can be, rotting in a prison for more than 20 years". the Dragon sneered.

"I made you a promise Kilgharrah and I have every intention of honoring it. But I require you to promise me one thing in return; when I release you, you are not to harm Camelot or any who reside within her walls". Merlin cautiously demanded.

"This is one promise I cannot keep, you cannot forsake me my revenge _Mer_ lin, but remember, neither can you go back on your word, free me, you swore on your brother's life"! The Dragon's ancient voice vibrated through the emptiness.

"And you would let Arthur die? Let Albion fall? All for a want of revenge"?

"I am the last of my kind Merlin it is not my destiny to see Albion prosper. I would rather receive pleasure from at least seeing the murderer of my kin fall. What happens to Camelot and her people and what you and Arthur do to me after is of no consequence".

Merlin thought he could reason with Kilgharrah, make him understand, but the dragon's hate and anger were far beyond his capacity to listen. _Then I must make him listen._ "O Drakon! Non delekai emala eyon epsipas"! He growled out, his voice echoing off the cabin walls. Kilgharrah growled back in distress and anger, his head swinging from side to side, his majestic golden neck supporting its movement as he tried to fight the command which inevitably took hold forcing him to bow "Impossible"! The beasts indignant voice growled out.

"You of all should know how the power of a Dragon Lord works Kilgharrah, Balanor did not have a natural born heir, hence he had to choose one, he thought was worthy to inherit his gift".

"So he betrays me to a Pendragon yet again"!

Merlin looked at the magnificent creature, forced to bow before him, with sadness in his gaze, "Please rise, I beg you to listen to me very carefully before you hasten to rash judgment". The Dragon gazed at the young man before him, he remembered the very first time he looked into these eyes, a mere child of 10 at the time, so determined, so stubborn and strong-willed. " I will free you. I promise. I give you my word as a Prince of Camelot"! However Kilgharrah knew better, he knew how adulthood could change the will of a child, so he had forced Merlin to swear to his promise on the life of the one held most dear to his heart; his brother Arthur.

"I found Balanor, I knew of your anger, my friend and I knew that even if I had no choice but to free you, I would need surety that Camelot and Albion were not harmed in the process. I never lied to him, I told him of my vow to you. I also made a blood oath with him, that should I ever misuse the power he has given me I would not live to see the consequences of my actions". Kilgharrah was taken aback with this new knowledge. A blood oath, the most ancient of magic, emerging when the first humans were just beginning to learn the Old Religion. Anyone who disrespected the blood oath invited a long and painful death.

"I will free you Kilgharrah but I will not allow you to be the destruction of Arthur's destiny". "It is not Arthur's destiny alone Merlin, it is yours as well, The prophecy speaks of two great men, two sides of the same coin, Emrys and the Once and Future King, however, there seems to be another alternation to the path of your long journey together".

"Yes, it seems there is". replied Merlin sagely, he had been to the Crystal cave, he had conversed with Telsin and most importantly he had learned how to make the crystals bend to his will.

The dragon now looked even more in awe of the man that stood before him "The knowledge you have gained young warlock is more than enough to allow you to rule Camelot and unite Albion by yourself if you so choose".

"But at what cost,? power corrupts Kilgharrah. I am a mere man and no less vulnerable to mortal desires and failings than any other. No one, should hold that much power unchecked, Arthur is my balance and I will gladly submit to his rule if it means Albion will exist as it is truly meant to".

"You were always wise beyond your years Merlin" the beast stood tall "I give you my word, once I am free, no harm shall I cause to Camelot or her people, I shall never return to her borders with ill intent, however, should you ever need my assistance all you require to do is call, my Dragon Lord". And to Merlin's amazement and overwhelming joy, Kilgharrah bowed to him uncoerced for the first time.

"Thank you, my old friend, and now it is time for me to fulfill my oath to you". Merlin took a deep breath and with steely determination unwrapped the sword, taken directly from the hand of a petrified knight at the castle of Idirsholas, from its cloth prison. He stepped forward the dragon gently placed its mighty claw before him. With the skill of a seasoned swordsman, Merlin struck strong and true at the shackle's hinge, allowing it to disintegrate and the cuff to dislodge and fall open. It and the attached chain emitted a loud clang as they bounced off the rock face falling into the chasm below.

Kilgharrah gave a mighty roar as he spread his wings and flew to his freedom towards the sky while Merlin looked on, a peaceful smile on his face and tears of joy rolling down his cheeks.

The next morning Merlin was up long before dawn his second sword in hand, a companion gifted to him the first time he bested his teacher in battle. He marched out of his room first towards the kitchens to grab a late breakfast and then to the private training grounds. As expected he was the first to arrive, if Arthur's old habits held true he wouldn't expect to see his brother for a while yet so Merlin began practicing some basic positions.

This is how Arthur found his brother not too long after. "I see you've finally learned how to hold a sword". He said, causing Merlin to pause halfway through a downward swing and turn to him. "And I see you still haven't learned how to keep time". He smirked causing his brother to flush slightly.

Arthur knew getting into any further verbal spat would be pointless so he threw off his cloak, unsheathed his sword and walked forward until he stood before Merlin "You should know better than to talk back to Camelot's First Knight Merlin, moreover I have yet to pay you back for your insult yesterday". Drawing his sword Arthur took an offensive stance and steel pointed straight at Merlin he slowly began circling him. His brother stood where he was, a calm look on his face and his own sword held limply in his hand, his eyes, however, followed Arthur's every move.

Once completely facing his brother Arthur went for the attack. He swung his sword straight and left making sure it would miss his brother's head even if it completed its path. He was however taken by surprise when the sword was met by another in a clang of metal, taking advantage of his brothers surprise Merlin forced him back a couple of paces. "If you are going to swing a sword Arthur aim to hit something". He looked up to see Merlin's steely blue eyes staring back at him, his brother looked at him with the focus of an enemy ready to kill. Before he could blink Merlin charged, he struck and Arthur parried, he was forced back again, Merlin didn't give him a chance to recover before he attacked once more, this time he struck low, it was only Arthur's quick reflexes that saved him from a serious gash on the leg. _He's like a man possessed_! They continued for a while Merlin not giving an inch and Arthur close to tiring, _when did he get this good_?

At last, they locked swords forcing themselves to get close enough for Merlin to push his foot between Arthur's and make him trip, as he fell backward the younger prince knocked the sword out of his hand and caught it with his left. When Arthur hit the ground he hardly had a chance to catch his breath before he found both his brother's sword and his own crossed over his neck with Merlin standing over him looking ready to slice his head off. He knew Merlin now had some skill thanks to their previous encounter however, he never realized until this very moment just how good of a worrier his brother had become.

Merlin looked down at his twin breathing hard, he knew Arthur was a good fighter but he had never experienced the full range of those skills until now. Arthur was definitely quite the formidable opponent if he hadn't, 'cheated' his brother would have probably won in a few shot moves or they would both collapse from the exertion. Merlin took a deep breath, pulled both swords away from his opponent's prone throat before plunging them into the ground by their side. He gave his still shocked brother a hand and pulled him up before smirking "So do you think I'm worthy enough to join your party, my Lord"? Arthur looked at him, pride and relief shining in his eyes, he always worried that Merlin would be lost should he ever find himself in the midst of battle. "More than worthy" he replied, a smile in his voice. "I would Knight you at this very moment if I was able and had you not already declined the offer".


	8. The Warlock's Oversight

Merlin sat at the desk in his royal chambers re-reading the agreement. The Mercian party was scheduled to arrive at any moment and he had just finished reviewing for the final time the last page of the redrafted document. When Uther had shared the agreement with his sons three days prior Merlin had been appalled at the inaccuracies scattered across the document and had blandly stated that if it were presented in its current condition Camelot would face utter humiliation before the courts of Mercia.

"Enter" Merlin called at a knock on the door, it opened to reveal Arthur dressed in breaches, a brown silk shirt, and deep red high collared jacket. It was discussed previously, in order to conduct smooth negotiations and encourage better relations with Bayard and his kingdom Camelot needed to appear as non-threatening as possible. Bayard might be intimidated enough by their knowledge of his kingdom especially regarding the outlying villages and trade, displayed within the pages of the treaty. He did leave some inaccuracies though, in less important or mundane areas where he knew negotiations would not bring any loss or gain to either party, however, would be important enough for the Mercian King to experience some ease at their presence.

"You need to get dressed. Bayard and his party will be arriving before sunset, they were spotted by our lookouts".

Merlin promptly got off his chair, took the papers he was reading and handed them to his brother. "I've checked all of it, father and you need to go over it one last time so that you both are aware of all contents, I will meet you at the entryway in time to welcome our guests".

Arthur nodded "alright hurry". Merlin grabbed the red tunic, designed much like the one he wore to the last feast, his manservant William left on his bed, he never required any assistance getting dressed a habit that served him well now and garnered a bit more respect in Will's eyes, the boy had an inherent dislike for nobles and was unafraid to express the sentiment to their faces. It's one of the many things Merlin liked about Will.

He took off his white shirt, he could feel the material tickle him as it slipped over the sensitive, marred skin of his back, a souvenir from his stay at Armata. _No time for old wounds now_ , he through as he quickly dressed and made his way to the courtyard checking on last-minute preparations with the guest's servant attendants as he moved. He reached his father's left side just as Bayard and his men reached the drawbridge. "Well done on the agreement, next time, however, try not to cut it so close". Uther chastised without turning to him, there was no heat behind his words, he was proud of Merlin and what he had accomplished with the treaty. "Yes, Father" he replied with a slight smile just as the Mercian's entered the courtyard.

Merlin sensed it immediately, magic, strong magic. He scanned the group in the courtyard he could feel it, there was a sorcerer among the Mercian court, a powerful one at that. _Where are you_? Merlin stretched his power but someone was distorting it. He couldn't do more at the moment as he was forced to turn his attention to Bayard in greeting. Nimueh was surprised, she could have never guessed he would be this powerful, he sensed her and she immediately put up a barrier to hide behind.

Ever since he single-handedly destroyed the Afanc she knew the young prince would be powerful enough to thwart any of her further attempts towards Camelot's destruction. Who would have suspected Uther's own son, a sorcerer! She just didn't expect him to be this strong, no matter; once he was out of her way she would be free to bring about Uther's downfall. _Pity... He would have made a mighty ally if he weren't so dedicated to the Pendragons, a traitor to his own kind_! She just had to hide better until she was able to deploy her plans which meant no magic, she was prepared.

Later, when the rest of the castle was occupied with the guests, she made her way across the halls of the castle to Bayard's room. There was a lack of guards as all relevant castle occupants were in the dining hall for the welcome feast. Nimueh carefully closed the door to the room and made her way to the table at its center, she opened the wooden box that rested upon it. Contained within were three goblets, a gift Bayard was to present to Uther and his sons at the conclusion of the negotiations. She took the one with a quill emblazoned on its surface. Arthur's bore a sword and Uther's a crown, Bayard himself was just as determined that these talks go well. She replaced it with her own replica, _after tomorrow my dear prince you shall never stand in my way again_.

The negotiations were concluded as smoothly as one could hope. Bayard was impressed at the knowledge of Mercian tradition and culture that underlay some of the points in the agreement and as expected a little intimidated at the contents, especially those referring to Mercia's new trade options. They debated a bit more on these and also the related movement of people between both kingdoms, at the conclusion both parties were able to reach mutual consensus and Arthur shared a secret smile with his brother.

Bayard was giving a speech to commemorate the event during which he presented three goblets to the three royals and continued on with a toast. During the course of the entire visit of the Mercian delegation, Merlin's magic on constant alert; his attention split between his courtly duties and scanning for magical threats from the sorcerer he sensed earlier. At this moment however attention was brought back to the present with Bayard's voice "so let's raise our goblets to King Uther, Prince Arthur, Prince Merlin" he bowed to all three, sat at the high table, before they could take a sip of their drinks, however, he continued "and to the Lady Morgana". Morgana raised her goblet and bowed her head in acknowledgment of the honorable inclusion.

Merlin drank from his goblet and moments after the liquid touched his throat he realized his mistake, he was so busy watching after his father and brother that it never occurred to him that someone would attempt to harm him! He let out a choked cough as he felt the magic inlay poison make its way through his body, the goblet slipping from his grasp and he stumbled. Falling back into his chair his eyes found what they were looking for, a beautiful, young Mercian servant girl smirking at him as he collapsed. He heard his father call for Bayard's arrest and cursed internally for not being able to anticipate this. He wanted to raise his hand to point but he could feel his body shutting down. The last things he heard and felt before losing consciousness were Arthur's voice calling his name and Morgana's hands on his arm and chest.

Arthur was shocked at what was happening, he was used to threats against his life but this was the first time someone had attempted to hurt Merlin directly. He was forced to move back from where he was kneeling near his brother as Gaius came forward to examine him. "We need to get him to his rooms I will better able to treat him there, also pick up the goblet I will need it to identify the poison". Arthur attempted to lift Merlin but it seems his brother put on a bit more weight during his time away from Camelot luckily Merlin's manservant Will came to his aid. Between the two of them, they managed to half carry - half drag the prince's unconscious form towards his rooms and bed, Morgana carrying Merlin's chalice following with Gwen right behind her.

"Take off his tunic, he's struggling to breath". He instructed Will and Arthur as they went to lay the young man on to the bed. "Gwen, could you please fetch some fresh water" the girl promptly left to do as she was told.

"Gaius"! Will's shocked voice suddenly pierced the room drawing the attention of all its occupants to the bed...


	9. Scars, Flowers and Secrets

Arthur was the first to see them after Will, scars upon scars crisscrossing his brothers back, there must have been at least a hundred, making the skin look unnaturally disfigured. _He was flogged... brutally_ , Arthur realized he had seen similar wounds on the bodies of knights recovered from enemy camps after torture. Gaius saw them next and then they heard a gasp from behind indicating Morgana had seen them as well. Gaius took charge immediately "Will get the prince into his shirt and for goodness sakes put him on his back."

The was enough to bring Arthur out of his stupor "Gaius, my father will want to hear about this".

"Yes, I understand sire, but at the moment saving your brothers life is more important and don't you think if he wanted your father to know he would have said something himself". Gaius looked at him imploringly "Please Arthur let Merlin explain himself before you tell your father anything". Reluctantly Arthur nodded to him and walked towards the far wall, across from the bed where he could see Will put on his brother's nightshirt. Once the boy was done Gaius instructed him to go fetch his medical bag from his tower room.

Morgana came and stood beside him both of them looking at Merlin as he lay on his bed breathing heavily "Arthur? What do you think happened to him"?

"Only he can answer that Morgana". He just knew one thing, his brother has secrets and by the looks of it painful ones and once he awoke Arthur would learn them all. Will got back with the bag and Gaius began examining Merlin's chalice. Gwen came back with the water and the physician instructed her to try and bring the young man's fever down. Morgana moved from where she stood at Arthur's side and began assisting her maidservant "My lady you don't need to do this".

"Merlin is my friend just as much as yours Gwen, please" Gwen nodded and poured some water into a bowl which Morgana used to wet the rag she was applying to Merlin's warm brow from where she sat beside his bed.

Not soon after Uther burst through the door. "How is he? How is my son"?! he demanded from the room. "Sire" Gaius as the medical authority was the one who responded "He has been poisoned by what seems to be a petal of the Mortuis flower" "Is there a cure"?

"Yes sire, the only thing that can save one from the effects of the flower is a potion made from its leaves". Gaius brought the book for Uther to see, Arthur came closer as well, to get a better look. "The plant grows on the roots of the Mortuis tree, deep within the underground caves of the Balor forests. "That doesn't look very friendly". Arthur pointed to what looked like a drawing of a winged lizard next to the text on the page. "The cockatrice, its venom is more potent than that of the flower itself, the forests are their preferred hunting grounds".

Arthur walked away rubbing his hand over his mouth in frustration, he looked back at his brother struggling on the bed and then at Morgana. She knew what he had decided even she looked into his eyes and nodded her approval at him, she knew if anyone could get the cure in time it would be Arthur. He turned back to his father and physician "it looks like fun".

"Arthur no"! was Uther's immediate and firm reply "If Merlin doesn't get the antidote in time what will happen to him"? The question was directed at the physician "The Mortuis flower induces a slow and painful death, he will have four to five days at the most after which he will die".

"Then it's decided, I will go to the forests of Balor and get the plant".

"And I say you will not leave this Castle. I will not lose both my sons, we will send the knights". Arthur moved to protest but Uther raised his arm to stop him and left the room to give instructions to the knights. Arthur still looked determined, however "Arthur?" he looked at Gaius whos wise eyes had watched Merlin and him grow as children, he was more of a father to the both of them then Uther and knew them better as well "If you are determined to go, please be careful, Uther is right Camelot cannot afford to lose both its heirs and my heart could not bare it if I lost you both either".

"I promise, just keep him alive until I return, I just got my brother back, I don't intend to lose him again so soon" They nodded to each other before the prince left the room, determined to save his twin.

Arthur rode out not long after, almost trampling two guards at the city gates in the process. Merlin was withering on the bed, his brow was on fire while a cold sweat poured down his hairline, face and neck. His magic was slowly working to overcome that of the sorceresses but his body was not able to purge the poison by itself. He was fighting to regain consciousness but physically he was weak and it was frustrating him, all he could do was be patient and hope that Gaius would be able to heal him.

The entire time Morgana kept dabbing Merlin's brow with the damp cloth he has stopped struggling a while but his fever had yet to break. _Come back to us Merlin, come back to me_. he could hear her, her emerging magic connecting with his, unconsciously pushing her voice into him he could reach out to her with his mind as well but thought better of it, not yet. _Arthur will get the cure and you will be alright_ , _just please hold on._

 _Perfect! Trust his brother to go on a mission for aid, by himself, without protection, when there is a sorceress plotting against them_.

Merlin reached out with his mind to the natural web of magic that lay within the Old Religion. It took a lot and his body began to distress, further alarming his caregivers. As soon as he was able to join his power with the web his body stabilized, further giving his mind freedom to scry for his brother. He used the eyes of the animals across Camelot jumping from one to the other until he found Arthur at the edge of the forest of Balor, using, ironically, the eyes of a hawk.

The bird was perched on the branch of one of the many tall trees that comprised the forest, watching as Arthur tied his stead and moved into the forest on foot, sword in hand. Suddenly he was blinded to Arthur's moments, the bird's attention caught elsewhere, a movement in the grass below, prey. While Merlin could use the creatures' eyes he couldn't control them entirely, at least not in his weakened state and neither could he channel any more power from the earth. He moved again, this time to another creature entirely, a snake that lay coiled in on itself close by, it seemed more pliant. He nudged it to follow after Arthur, it took him a while but eventually, he caught up with his brother just in time to see him defeat a winged lizard.

"Help me, someone please" they heard a woman call and Arthur moved towards it. Merlin once again nudged the creature to follow and what it saw made him freeze. There was his brother with none other than the sorceress who tried to murder him. _Arthur! No get away from her!_ Merlin's own body convulsed again, his lips repeated his thoughts. "What's happening Gaius"? Morgana asked the physician as she heard Merlin's feverish speech. "Merlin and Arthur have always been close, he probably is concerned for his brother's well being, something internally may have alerted him of Arthur's dangerous path".

"I hope they both come out of this alright".

"They will my dear if any are capable of surviving this ordeal, it's these two brave men. Morgana, I think you should go to your bed, you look exhausted".

"No I'm staying, and I will not move until Arthur returns, you can't make me leave". She turned her attention back from Gaius to Merlin and took his hand, the one closest to her reach, intertwining her fingers with his. Gaius looked at Gwen who was seated at the table helping him prepare the ingredients for the potion, she just gave him a helpless smile. "Gwen could you please go and fetch some more water and find Will, he's in the armory, have him bring us some food". A short time after Gwen left, Merlin began speaking again, it didn't make any sense to Morgana but what accompanied it did. From under the blanket a soft silver glow emitted, She immediately lifted the blanket to find a ball of silver light, emitting from Merlin's right hand. Morgana was at a loss for words as she turned to face the old man who had by now come to stand behind her hearing Merlin's speak.

Her panicked voice made it to the physician's ears before he could formulate his thoughts to respond and protect his prince " I implore you Gaius, I know you're loyal to the King but please, he will have Merlin executed if he finds out". She pleaded with him her eyes bright with unshed tears. "I doubt Uther would kill his own son my dear" Gaius looked at the girl with kind eyes and a sad smile "Even so, I have protected the boy ever since I saw him use magic moments after birth, I do not intend to betray him now".

Before either of them could say more Merlin began to speak, in the common tongue this time "Arthur, leave it you fool! Move"! Morgana's eyes widened "He's helping Arthur"?

"It would seem so my lady". Her attention was returned to Gaius.

"So he's had Magic all this time"?

"I think it's best if he tells you himself my lady, for now, all we can do is protect him". She nodded and went back to watching Merlin who had quieted down again, the ball of light slowly dissipating as he went back to a peaceful sleep, A gentle smile on his face. Morgana moved her hand through his long, sweaty locks as she thought to him _I don't think you any different Merlin, but I want to know more and I hope you will soon trust me with all your secrets._


	10. Secrets Shared

He had saved Arthur, he had had to use another more powerful spell but he did it and now he was exhausted. He was just about to succumb to the darkness when he heard her words. In his urgency to save his brother, he had completely forgotten that his body was not alone. However, he was too exhausted to deal with the consequences now, and with that thought, he knew no more.

"You disobeyed a direct order from your King"! Was the first thing Uther said to Arthur when the guards dragged him into the throne room."The knights would have taken to long and Merlin is my brother, I had to do something"! Uther sighed at his son, he understood Arthur's drive, he had wanted to ride out himself, that didn't mean he would go unpunished for his disobedience.

"Did you get it"? Arthur took out the small flower stem from the leather pouch on his waist and gave it to his father. "I will deliver this to Gaius myself and you will be escorted to the dungeons where you will spend a week paying for your reckless behavior". Arthur was shocked by his father's decision but he knew he had publicly disrespected the King's command and a week in the cells was nothing compared to the worth of his brother's life.

After Merlin woke, the first thing he did was speak in Bayard's defense, making sure both kings understood that they had been manipulated by a malicious sorcerer, thus saving the treaty effectively smoothening relations between both kingdoms.

It was a week after, he was sipping some stew from a bowl left for him when Arthur entered his rooms. He had just been released from the dungeons and had come straight to see his brother. Merlin was put on bed rest during the entire time, he put the bowl down on his bedside table and turned to his left where Arthur took a seat in a chair.

"Still alive then"?

"Yes, it seems I have you to thank for that. Thank you, Arthur, but next time try not to run off and put yourself in harm's way on my account".

"I wasn't going to lose you again".

Merlin looked at his brother with a wistful expression. "You never lost me, Arthur, I was away willingly and with every intention of coming back eventually". His brother looked at him carefully and Merlin felt like he was being tried. "Would you have though? Arthur's fists clenched in anger "What if the person that put those lines on your back had finished the job"? He looked pointedly at Merlin, silently daring him to disagree.

Gaius had warned him about this and while Morgana had patiently waited for him to broach the subject, both subjects, he knew better than to expect the same from Arthur. He decided the truth would be best at this point, it was time his brother knew who he truly was and what lay ahead for both of them. "They came close" he replied "When they left me, they thought I was dead".

"Who did this to you, Merlin? How did you survive"?

Merlin decided to answer the second question first, in not so many words. He made sure he had his brother's full attention before he allowed his Magic to go free and slam the latches on both doors, the main entrance and servants quarters, accessing his rooms.

Arthur leaped to his feet in shock as he saw his brother's eyes glow gold, the chair he'd previously occupied falling to the floor with a bang. "Magic"! His hand instinctively reaching for a sword that was absent. Arthur was in shock and Merlin needed him to focus before his brother did something they would both regret. Merlin slowly lifted his right-hand palm facing up, all the while maintaining a calm demeanor, his eyes never leaving Arthurs, he conjured the orb of light he had used to guide Arthur's way in the caves of Balor. Arthur woke from his stupor at the familiarity of the object hovering inches above his brother's palm. "It was you!? But you were meant to be dying"?

"Yes it seems my magic" he saw Arthur wince at the word "performs at it's best in life-threatening circumstances" Arthur seemed unsteady on his feet and Merlin, for fear of his twin collapsing onto the floor, used his power again, immediately righting the chair previously dropped, causing Arthur to promptly collapse into it. The entire scene from a different perspective would have seemed quite humorous had the subject of the interaction been less dire.

Arthur took a deep breath to compose himself looked his brother in the eyes his countenance reflecting betrayal as he asked "Why choose to practice magic, Merlin? Why commit treason against our father's laws"? Merlin looked at him sadly "I was born treasonous to father's laws Arthur, I was born with this power".

"How is that possible"?

"For the longest time, Gaius and I tried to understand it".

"Gaius knows"? Merlin smiled sardonically and nodded to him

"As he told it after I was born and mother… died as he was taking me away from her, I began screaming, I didn't want to leave her y and in my desperation to have her with me I inadvertently summoned the chain locket she was wearing into my hand". Arthur remembered the necklace his brother was referring too, a thin chain with a dove locket, the sigil of their mother's house. It lay in Merlin's wardrobe, hidden within a secret compartment, it was his brother's most treasured possession same as his mother's iron cast seal was his.

"He helped me hide my power when father began the purge, he was so angry Gaius didn't think I would be safe if he found out his own son was the very thing he despised". Merlin leaned his head back to rest against the headboard his eyes staring straight ahead, unseeing "So you see Arthur, you always thought that you were father's greatest disappointment, it's not true, you could never be as much of a disappoint to him as I have been from the moment of my birth". Arthur looked at his brother, he seemed so calm and resigned _he actually believes that._ Arthur did think himself a disappointment to their father, he never thought he could be the King is father was or as he believed his brother capable of being, always seeing himself inadequate. He used to be so envious when his father praised his brother for his diplomacy and tact, now for the first time, he felt he was on equal footing with Merlin.

"You're his son, he could never truly hate you".

Merlin turned his head to look at him "Do you really want to put that belief to the test"?

Honesty Arthur didn't know what his father would do if he learnt of Merlin's secret, he wouldn't kill his own son that that much he knew, but he wasn't above banishing Merlin from Camelot. He wouldn't let that happen, he just got his brother, his best friend back, he was not letting him go, Magic or otherwise, but first, he needed to know more "Were you ever at Dokken"? For the first time since they began their conversation, did Merlin's face broke into genuine humor. "Yes, for three months, last year, they just prayed and read and cleaned Arthur, I was bored to death"! They both laughed a bit at that.

Arthur sobering finally asked, "Where were you all these years then"? Merlin took a deep breath before answering "That my brother is a long story and it all starts with a conversation I had with Camelot's oldest prisoner". He then went on to tell Arthur about his discovery of and discussions with Kilgharrah, about the history of the dragons and the origins of magic, the promise he made when he was ten summers old, learning that he would be the greatest warlock to ever walk the earth. The loss of control over his magic as he got older, Gaius teaching him spells to control his power, learning of the destiny Arthur shared with him from the Dragon, beginning his quest to learn as much as he could about the kingdoms of Albion, the land his brother was destined to rule so that he may aid him when the time came. Being captured by the Sarrum of Armata when his soldiers raided a druid camp he was residing at.

He further spoke about his year-long captivity and torture before he was left for dead in a mass grave filled with the bodies of sorcerers. How his magic refused to let him die, how he managed to crawl to the safety of a cave in the dead of night, where he found his first friend and teacher, Gwaine; the man who nursed him well enough to travel and then took him to the safety of Eldor. His stay with Gaius's sister Hunit who further cared for him as a mother until he was healthy again. His stay at the village, his training under Gwaine. He told his brother about his search for the Dragon Lord Balanor, Hunit's lover, forced into exile by their father. Finding Balanor, his request that the Dragon Lord convince Kilgharrah to let go of his want for revenge and his further promise to reunite him with his love.

His failure to protect the Dragon Lord, the inheritance of a legacy that, he thought, should never have been his. His meeting with Telsin, and some of his experiences within the Crystal Cave the birthplace of Magic. His continued travels through the five kingdoms, procuring future allies. And finally, he spoke of his journey home and all he had done after. He still left out a lot, especially regarding Morgana's power, it was her choice to share once she discovered it. Guinevere, because he wanted his brother to discover his love for her himself and also the secret that could tear their family apart, the secret he would never forgive his father for.


	11. The Dawn of a New Era

By the time Merlin stopped speaking it was already first light. Arthur sat back on the chair trying to process everything his brother had just shared with him. He, himself seemed to age overnight, as the full implications of his twin's words were understood. If he was in awe of his brother before… He looked at the man sitting up on the bed across him, his other half had experienced and endured so much more than he could have ever dreamt and now he sat before him telling him that most of it had been for him.

 _No, not for me but Camelot and Albion's Future._ He never believed he could live up to his own father's expectations of him so he is humbled at the faith that destiny and his brother have now placed in him. He did not feel worthy to carry the mantle of High King of Albion. _It is our duty together to bring peace to these lands Arthur, not because we are worthy of this responsibility thrust upon us, but simply because we have the ability to do so. Destiny or not I feel this is a cause worth fighting for..._ his brother had said when he had questioned why he believed they were the ones who needed to undertake this arduous task.

Arthur sighed "You couldn't have picked a simpler problem to solve could you Merlin," he said to his brother with a smirk on his face.

"Now where would the fun be in that" came the humorous reply.

"There is still a lot you aren't telling me isn't there"?

"Some things are best known at the appropriate time Arthur" his brother nodded to him.

"Alright then, I already promised you that I would be a King worthy of Camelot, now I request you help my quest to do what is required to ensure lasting peace to these lands and justice to all its people". Merlin let the magic within him come to the surface and to Arthur's surprise he got off the bed, knelt on one leg, left forearm resting on his bent knee.

Looking up at Arthur with golden eyes he addressed his King "Sire, I Emrys pledge my magic and my life to your service and promise you that I will help you rebuild these lands to a glory that will last generations to come. You are and forever shall be the only king I ever bow too".

Arthur, in turn, got off his chair and to the warlock's surprise emulated Merlin's position before beginning a vow of his own; "And I as the Once and Future King, accept your felty Emrys and promise in return that I will always strive to be worthy of the trust and power you have placed into my hands, I shall never betray or exploit either and from here on I deem you my equal in all things and place my trust in your advice and judgement". Arthur smiled at his brother and continued "I don't need a servant Merlin, I have plenty of those, what I need is someone to tell me when and how I am failing my people and only an equal can do that".

Merlin responded to his brother with his own smile and a nod of his head before both rose from their positions and embraced, a seal of their brotherhood and alliance. As they stepped apart there was a knock at the door. Merlin moved forward to unlock it, the door opened. As Morgana entered, she greeted Arthur with a smile. "Arthur I so glad to see you free" she moved towards him for an embrace but Arthur moved back.

"I've just spent a week in a dungeon Morgana I doubt you would want to get too close until I've had a wash. What are you doing here so early anyway"? Morgana didn't answer him she instead turned to Merlin who replied on her behalf. "She has been caring for me during my recovery, she has been up before dawn and been monitoring my meals and rest all week".

"Yes and you are supposed to be in bed"!

"Morgana, I am fine, I feel much better and if I have to stay in bed any longer I might have the inclination to jump out the window just to get away"...

They kept arguing and Arthur just watched them, there was no heat behind the words, only smiles on their faces and light in their eyes. He had known of his brother's infatuation with Morgana since they were children, he had teased him about it until he learned the true depth of Merlin's feelings. They were fourteen summers old, He had caught his brother outside Morgana's rooms and was just about to begin teasing when he heard a part of what his brother was listening too. "The poor boy, I mean Merlin is sweet but he has nothing on Arthur, he's just too much of a book worm for my taste and so gangly, I'm sure he will one day find someone worthy of his attention but it won't be me, I can't see him like that".

Arthur saw Merlin's fists' clench from where he stood behind him, his brother turned in an attempt to leave and inadvertently ran straight into him instead. Merlin looked up to see who it was he had crashed into and Arthur's eyes widened in shock when he was met with his twin's red-rimmed ones, tear tracks trailing his cheeks. Merlin then turned his face and ran down the hall, away from them both as quickly as he could. No one saw him until dinner that evening, during which he seemed composed and calm as if the earlier incident had never occurred. Sometime later Arthur had attempted to speak with Merlin to explain to him that there were other women in the kingdom, to which his brother had simply replied _I am not worthy of her or any of them yet_ he looked at Arthur in the eyes, determination coloring his voice, _but I will be someday_. Suffice to say Arthur never teased his brother about girls again after that.

Seeing them now, however, it seems things had changed between them and he was happy, for his twin deserved to be loved. "I think I should take my leave" his voice interrupted the couple and they registered that he was still there.

"Of course! Sorry, Arthur, I shall see you soon" Merlin nodded to him. Arthur did not take offense at the underlain dismissal and quietly left the rooms, a look of peace on his face.

"I need to speak with you," Merlin said to her as soon as Arthur left. Morgana knew it was time, he would tell her now. She had been patiently waiting for him to broach the subject and only assumed that his previous hesitance to due to his pending discussion Arthur.

"Does he know"? She asked her bright emerald eyes shining in the morning light. within their depths, he could see curiosity and worry warring with each other. Merlin took her hand and guided her to sit beside him on his bed.

"Yes, I told him everything. You must understand Morgana, he is our future king, he needed to see me as an ally, not an opponent, he required to know first. I couldn't tell you and then have you commit treason on my account. We are already committing treason under the existing law, all three of us".

"Merlin, from what I have understood you were born with this power, you have no control over that and"... She raised her palm to cup the right side of his face, a steadfast look in her eyes as she brushed her thumb over his cheek, "I know you, you don't have an evil bone in your body. So, in my opinion, the law is wrong"!

He then shared with her the knowledge he had previously shared with his brother. This time keeping it briefer, he also included his conversation with Arthur so that now the three of them were all in the know. He could see the emotions play in Morgana's eyes as he spoke and when he stopped the first thing she did was reach over and kiss him.

Author's Note: Thank You all for notifying me if the previous presentation glitch. Please find here, as requested the updated Chapter 11.


	12. New Alliances and Old Acquaintances

Merlin had dreamt of the feel of these lips, soft yet demanding, and as his own moved against hers he felt it, the spark of her magic connecting with his. It was a small flame compared to his raging fire but it could feel it growing the longer they stayed connected. _This needs to stop now or Morgana's power may emerge sooner than either of us are prepared to deal with._ He gently broke the kiss and looked at her again. "Why"?

"It's to seal my oath to you, I will protect your secret until my last day".

"I see"? He said disappointed

"Is something wrong"?

"I just hoped it was because you had finally decided to give me a chance".

"Is that what you want Merlin"?

He looked at her half-lidded eyes and sly expression before replying, his own smirk in place yet eyes determined "What I want, is what I have always wanted Morgana, to take you as my wife, to love you forever". She knew he loved her, she was the one who could never see past the thin, pale, big-eared exterior to the valiant knight within. Now, however, she could see him clearly, the man she was already falling in love with.

"I hope for you to one-day fulfill that want my lord".

Merlin couldn't contain his joy, he pulled her into his arms, face buried in her neck and hair, taking in the scent of her, never wanting to let go. Morgana's hands moved over his back, positioned to bring him close. She could feel the scars there, he was her warrior and her prince and she would always honor him as that. Both of them were interrupted by Will who chose that moment to enter with a tray of food.

He caught them release each other from their embrace. "I should take my leave" Morgana got up from her seat on his bed and moved to leave. She was however stopped by Merlin holding her hand and bringing her close and place his lips gently on her cheek, all the while completely aware of Will's presence. She was his now and he would make sure the entire world knew it. Morgana was taken aback by his boldness but she took it in stride. She bowed to him as he let go of her hand, turned to Will with a smile as she walked out of the room head held high.

"Did I interrupt something"? The boy asked boldly.

"I think we are both well aware of what you interrupted'. Merlin turned to face his servant. The boy put the tray of food on the table and turned to face his prince. "Tell me, Will, how many servants in the castle now know about their prince's disfigurement, how long do I have before my father hears of it"?

The young man's shoulder's stiffened and his face bore insult at the insinuation of malicious disclosure. Will's voice was cold with fury when he replied: "I may hate nobles my lord and I may be bad mouthed but I am not a snitch, your secrets are your own to keep or share".

Merlin looked at the man before him, he had learned that Hunit had sent him to Gaius after his father, a Knight in Cendred's army no less, passed away and he had been working in the castle ever since. "Your father was a Knight was he not"?

"Yes sire"?

"And yet you choose to be a servant in this castle"?

"With all due respect sire you could be one as well and yet you choose to be a physician and a scholar. My choices are my own and the consequences of those choices my own to bear".

If Merlin respected the man before, he held a greater option of him now. "Sit".

"I beg your pardon sire"?

"I can't very well finish everything on that dish myself and you look like you are about to keel over. So please sit and help yourself". As they both sat to eat Merlin turned to Will again "I require eyes and ears in the Castle, I am not asking you to spy on your friends or coworkers, just report to me if you hear anything that could be a threat to Camelot or the Royal family. It will be made part of your official duties and you will be compensated for any additional work. I will not force this upon you it is your choice to accept. However, should you choose to accept, you will report directly to me and should anyone, other than myself, require your services they will need me to permit you to serve them".

"Why are you offering me this"? Will asked a curious expression on his face.

"Because you are intelligent and I trust your judgment and l believe that you will not take advantage of this position. Additionally, you can fight and defend yourself, this role probably will be dangerous at some point so I would like you to think about it".

"And what happens if the king decides to penalize me for working under your orders"? Merlin looked at the young man, so fierce, he had so much potential… Merlin got up from his seat and went to his wardrobe we pulled out a wooden box that he set upon the table and opened it before Will.

Within lay, a ring inlaid with a Ruby decorated with the golden Pendragon Crest. "This is your surety, should you ever be placed in a position where you are required to defend yourself this will ensure that you have a private, just hearing before your king and your master. I must warn you, however, to keep it hidden and only use it in dire circumstances".

"You had it ready" Will smirked at him and Merlin reflected the look

"I knew you were bored" he shrugged. Both shared a laugh at that.

"Yes, I accept" Merlin smiled as he handed the jewelry to his servant who promptly hid it in his clothes.

Merlin was on his way to the training grounds, even if he wasn't a Knight in the official sense, Arthur relied on his judgment these days. The quality of trainees Camelot was receiving were deplorable, not a single one would stand a chance against the kingdom's squires. "Sire"! Came Will's voice from behind him causing Merlin to stop and turn. He hadn't seen his servant today, Gaius had requested for the boy's assistance.

Will ran up to him and without pause spoke: "I need to speak with you". Merlin understood this was important so he sent a quick message via a passing servant to Arthur before he followed Will towards Gaius's tower.

As soon as the door shut Will turned to him and began "I was gathering herbs for Gaius this morning and suddenly found myself chased by a winged monster, it happened at the bordering forest near the East gate of the Citadel".

Merlin looked at him "Are you alright"? Was the first thing the prince asked and Will was shocked hearing the concern

"yes, luckily I was saved by a traveler who saw. He pulled me out of the way and defended against the creature as long as he could before we thought it better to retreat, he was injured in the process though. He's inside, Gaius is tending to him". Will gestured to the room Merlin stayed in when he had returned home. Merlin nodded and walked towards it, he opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Gaius cleaning a wound on the man's right side as he lay unconscious. Merlin took a look at the man's face and recognition hit him immediately. He had seen this face many times within the crystals, Lancelot du Lac the bravest and most Noble knight of Camelot had arrived, how serendipitous.

"How is he, Gaius"? It was Will, who asked, he had followed his prince into the chamber and stood at his right side.

"He is well, the wound is not as bad as it seems on the outside, he just requires rest". Merlin looked at the old physician

"I want him well cared for and rested Gaius and I also want to be alerted as soon as he revives". Gaius looked at him curiously, seeing something in Merlin's eyes, just nodded at his prince's command

"As you wish sire".


	13. The First at the Round Table

He had requested Arthur to dine with him that evening, Lancelot couldn't have arrived at a better time. Now he needed a way to make sure he took his rightful place at Arthur's side and gave Camelot the loyal protector she needs. He was sat at his table, already laid with food, when Arthur arrived. Merlin sat at the right leaving the head seat for his brother; Arthur, however, had other plans, he took the seat opposite his twin instead.

Merlin grinned at him, shook his head and said "and this is why you are destined to be the greatest of them all".

"Shut up Merlin and get on with our agenda for this evening". Arthur replied his face flushed. Merlin sobered at that and looked up again before saying

"The quality of the new recruits".

Arthur took a piece of food from one of the plates before him and nodded grimly. "It's a problem, a very serious one".

"And the crux of it is that we have to rely on noble houses to supply our men, many of the Lord's indulge their sons, they lead comfortable lives causing them to be inept in any fight or battle". Arthur looked at his brother when he said that, he was right.

"What do you suggest we do".

"You have experienced my skill combat, correct"? Arthur nodded, how could he forget "What if I told you that, my teacher, Gwaine was a commoner". Arthur looked at him shocked

"you're joking"

Merlin shook his head in negation. "I think we need to consider training knights from beyond just the Royal houses".

"Merlin you're suggestion goes against the first code of Camelot".

"Arthur even if you adjust the training programme, that still leaves very few recruits who even have the potential or inclination to be knights. The squires are still too young, it'll be years before they are ready, so looking at the short and long term, I still see a rather large hole in Camelot's defenses". Arthur couldn't refute that, he could see it as well.

"Even if I were to consider your proposal Merlin that still leaves the logistics of how we are going to get father to agree, find and train knights completely loyal to crown".

"Father would never agree, there are certain opinions he has that cannot be changed even with all the logic in the world. However, I do have an alternative". He said, looking into his brother's eyes. "Lord Tensen, close to our outer borders near Essetir. His staff consists of mostly commoners, he has no sons but any of his men would willingly die to protect him and Camelot. I've seen their loyalty and devotion with my own eyes. We ask him to recruit and train men for Camelot, they will be tested by you of course in private and though they may not be able to officially earn their rank until you are on the throne, as crown prince you can still bestow them a token of approval, making them your own private army".

Arthur rubbed his forehead "Merlin you're asking me to commit treason against the crown".

"Not if father knows what you're doing. He may not like commoner knights but I doubt he would be opposed to having spare commoners willing to give their lives for this kingdom. We prepare it as a temporary solution to make up the numbers we are missing, it won't cost any more than having to house our regular numbers, it might actually cost less, commoners do not require much luxury, and we can even have them housed with Lord Tensen and others like him". His brother replied shrewdly.

"You know what, I think that might actually work, but why have them housed with the older Lord's"?

"To ensure their loyalty! Many of the older Lord's were knighted themselves, they embody the very values that Camelot and the knight's code was built on".

"And you don't believe that their personal prejudices will stop them from aiding this endeavor of ours"?

"I know who to select," said Merlin conspiratorially, excitement shining in his eyes. "Some of the Lords, they still want to help this kingdom in whatever capacity. They are frustrated that they can't do much". Arthur chuckled

"Oh Merlin, you are a wonder".

Why thank you sire" Merlin joked as he rested back in his chair and the brothers continued to enjoy their meal.

The next morning Will relayed to him that Lancelot had just awoken, and to his surprise, the man had directly put forth a wish to join the Knights of Camelot. _Well, that reduces some effort on our part._ "Thank you, Will, I will come see him soon, kindly refrain from telling him who I am for now please".

"What are you planning"? Merlin looked back at him with an innocent gaze

"Why I have no idea what you mean".

I while later Merlin found himself on the training grounds watching a new recruit being thrown to the ground by Arthur. His brother saw him and moved closer rolling his eyes in disappointment. "I will be speaking to father about your idea this evening, the situation just keeps getting worse and worse".

"Hmm... I can see what you mean, I may have a way for us to test the implications of our proposal before you speak to father, it may help reaffirm any doubts you may have".

"How so"? Merlin took his eyes off the training field, he had been watching ever since Arthur began to speak and now looked back at his brother. "There is a young commoner within the walls of the citadel at this very moment who aspires to join the Knights of Camelot, he arrived yesterday and if what I hear from Will is true he's quite adept with a sword".

"Alright, how do we go about this"? Arthur asked his brother curiously.

"I speak to him first, and you test him tomorrow. We observe how he performs and then we put forth our plan to father". Arthur took a deep breath

"Sounds reasonable".

When Merlin, dressed as a servant, entered Gaius's chambers later that day, Lancelot and Will were sitting at the table talking with no Gaius in sight. "Will have you seen Gaius"? He asked, " I hurt my shoulder this morning and was hoping to get some ointment for it"? Will looked at his prince with an incredulous expression _Who does he think he's fooling!_ "Oh hello, I haven't seen you here before" ignoring his servant completely Merlin went forward to address Lancelot. "I'm Moras, Prince Arthur's servant". He said holding out his hand to the new arrival.

"Lancelot" was the reply "I've just arrived in Camelot".

"Really?! Well that's fascinating, are you here looking for work"?

"Actually I was here looking to be a Knight but I hear from Gaius that it's not possible". Merlin moved towards to take a seat at the table, next to Lancelot so that they could speak some more. Will busied himself with something at the physician's work table sensing his prince would like some time with Lancelot alone.

"That's true. You don't look like a noble to me".

"I'm not, never wanted to be one until now". The man turned his eyes to the table in disappointment.

"Why do you want to be a Knight Lancelot"? Merlin asked. The dejected man looked up from the table and turned to Merlin before he answered "My village was raided by bandits when I was younger. Men, women, and children slaughtered, when we went to our king for help, he said he couldn't spare the men for one small village. I felt helpless, I wanted to protect them but I didn't have the ability to do it." Merlin kept looking at him as he continued trying to gauge the man's heart.

"Why be a Knight then? Aren't they subject to the king's command? The knights from your own kingdom couldn't help you for that very reason".

"Camelot's different"! Lancelot said adamantly, "I've heard the stories of the knights of Camelot and of King Uther, irrespective of his intolerance for magic he and the knights have never abandoned your people". Merlin smiled at that.

"Will". Merlin called and the young man came back to the table and stood before them. "Bring Lancelot to the private training fields tomorrow morning at dawn please, Arthur would like to meet with him". Will smiled at that, of course, _he would. Two can play at this game._ "As you wish Sire," he said and promptly bowed low. Lancelot bearing witness to the exchange and confused asked.

"Wait what's happening"?. It was Will who answered.

"Prince Merlin just requested me to bring you to the private training grounds at dawn and I accepted". Lancelot looked between the two and finally understood what was being said

"Prin- Prince Merlin"!? Lancelot jumped out of his chair with a start. "Sire I-". Merlin put up a hand to stop him and got off his seat. Before leaving the room he said

"Bright and early Lancelot, my brother does not like to be kept waiting".

Lancelot tried to come to terms with what had just occurred, he looked at Will for an explanation. "I guess he just wanted to get to know you as a person before you began to know him as a prince. He tends to use that tactic sometimes".


	14. Bregdan Anweald Gafeluec

When Will led Lancelot to the training field both princes were already present. Arthur in his chainmail and Merlin in one of his preferred high collared tunics. Now that Lancelot looked at the younger prince, he could not understand how he could have ever mistaken him for a servant. "Good morning Lancelot, Will" he nodded to his servant, "I trust you slept well"? Lancelot returned the smile

"Yes Sire" He bowed to them both. It was now Arthur's turn to speak

"So Lance-a-lot my brother says that you wish to be a Knight of our fine kingdom, now, even though that may not be possible at the moment, we may have an alternative way for you to still serve Camelot as a warrior. First, however, you need to prove yourself as a fighter, Merlin may have vouched for your character but I will be the one testing your skill and it's worth to our land. There is armor laid out for you on a bench near the weapons store, Will shall help you put it on, choose a weapon and meet me at the center of the field".

Both Lancelot and Will understood the tone of command and went to do what was told. When Lancelot came back he was dressed as Arthur chainmail with a plain red squires cover tunic. "Ready"? Asked Arthur

"Yes sire"

"Good, I want you to go for the kill because trust me, I will". Said, Arthur. Merlin handed his brother his helm and Will did the same for Lancelot both of them stepping back to the walls at the edge of the grounds to watch.

Arthur was not joking when he said he would move for the kill, he threw everything he had at Lancelot, who surprisingly held his own pretty well and also managed to get many good swipes in. Finally, Arthur managed to knock Lancelot down, he looked towards Merlin in disappointment, Lancelot had potential but he needed training. Just as Arthur was about to declare victory, however, bending to pull the strip of cloth that hung from the belt on his opponents hip, Lancelot kicked Arthur in the stomach, making him fall on his back and stood above him sword pointed to the prince's neck. "Do you submit sire". Arthur looked up at the man in fury.

"A true king will never submit, he would rather die on the battlefield". Both men turned at the voice, it was Merlin, coming closer he looked at Lancelot and continued "You should never insult one by demanding such of them".

Lancelot immediately stepped back and to the surprise of both royals, knelt on one knee before them, head bowed hand closed around the hilt of the sword buried in the ground before him. "Forgive me, your highness, I have yet a lot to learn" the address was meant for Arthur, who had by now gracefully risen from his position on the field to stand before the bowed man. Arthur smiled _humility "_ rise Lancelot you have shown you are worthy of a place among my Knights". When Lancelot did rise, his face betrayed the overwhelming joy he felt.

Before more could be said they heard the warning bells and all four present ran towards the main square. What they saw were dozens and dozens of injured streaming in through the cities main gates. Merlin followed by the other three made their way to the crowds where they saw Gaius already tending to some of the injured with Morgana's assistance. "What happened"? He asked the old man.

"From what I can gather they were attacked by some sort of winged beast". Merlin immediately looked to Will and Lancelot who nodded to him, confirming that it probably was the same one they faced earlier.

"Merlin" Gaius called for his attention "there are too many casualties coming in, Morgana and I can't handle them all". Merlin nodded and immediately took action.

"Arthur?" he turned to his brother

"I'll go inform father and we'll move from there".

"Right" he affirmed the stated course of action

"Will"! Go to Gaius's room check the book labeled bestiary, on the right side of the shelves, try and identify this creature". Merlin ordered.

"Yes Sire"! Came the immediate reply and required action.

"Lancelot you're with me, once we get our information I would like you to ride out with Arthur and myself". The man addresses nodded and began by assisting with some of the injured. While speaking Merlin had begun rolled up the long sleeves of his green tunic and was now carefully inspecting a deep cut on the leg of one of the new arrivals.

They worked tirelessly all afternoon and by the time they were done, they were able to effectively deal with at least two life-threatening injuries and many more minor ones. Merlin was a very good physician but terrible at healing magic so all injured we're dealt with unaided by it. When Will came running down the stairs, he found Merlin cleaning his hands with a bucket of water

"It's called a Griffin," he said breathing hard from his run.

His master looked up at him "Are you sure"?

"Yes. It fit the description in Gaius's book perfectly. It was the monster Lancelot and I encountered in the forest".

"Merlin" Arthur called from his right, his brother walked up to him fully clothed in armor.

"I am riding out with some of the knights..."

"and I'm riding out with you". Arthur looked at his brother curiously.

"What happened to leaving the fighting to me"? Merlin took his brother's arm and led him to the far wall away from the crowd.

"This creature, it's born of magic, you won't be able to defeat it with sword and sinew alone".

Arthur sighed…"Alright but I want you in armor or you are not coming. I won't have my knights distracted, wasting their attention on a seemingly unprotected prince". Merlin understood his brother's concern.

"I've also invited Lancelot, he would be an asset on the field". Arthur silently agreed.

Not long after Arthur, Lancelot, Merlin and a handful of Camelot's finest were seen riding out through the city gates, it was nightfall by the time they managed to track the creature down. The Knights fought bravely but Merlin was right they were no match for this monster and currently his brother was unable to use his power to stop it either. "Arthur" he heard Merlin's cry and was right in time to duck out of the way to avoid the creature decapitating him with its claws.

Merlin ran to him "Are you alright"?

"Yes I'm Ahhh…" the Griffin may have avoided his head but it got his shoulder. "I won't be of much use like this". but Merlin's attention was somewhere else. While the brothers were distracted a single armored rider, on horseback, carrying a lance seemed to have turned his attention toward the creature and was now was preparing to ride towards it.

"Lancelot" Arthur's stunned voice seemed to carry to Merlin.

"He won't be able to do it alone" Merlin left his brother leaning against a nearby rock as he turned his full attention to the scene before them. As Lancelot road, weapon raised, Merlin raised his own hand simultaneously and began to chant in a strong firm voice. Before Arthur's eyes, the weapon glowed bright blue just before it collided with the creature, causing it to fall to the ground, dead on impact. Arthur's eyes widened in wonder. It was different from what he witnessed in the privacy of Merlin's room his brother looked so formidable, hand outstretched, eyes glowing with power.

When back at the palace, the princes took advantage of the opportunity provided by the days incident; Camelot had lost more Knights. It took a bit for them to convince Uther of their plan, _An elite force of commoners!_ He was not pleased with the idea, but he saw the wisdom in it and Lancelot's battlefield performance only served to strengthen their case. Both brothers found Lancelot outside the throne room staring out a window.

"Lancelot"? Arthur called for the man's attention "You did well today our kingdom owes you a great debt". Merlin smiled at him as well, confirming his brothers words. Lancelot looked at both men before him and replied in a solemn tone

"I think all three of us know who this kingdom is truly indebted to My Lords".

"What is it you are trying to say Lancelot". It as Arthur who asked, trepidation running cold through his veins.

Lancelot looked at Merlin in the eyes and answered calmly answered "Bregdan Anweald" Merlin's eyes widened imperceptibly "forgive me, I couldn't help but overhear". Arthur tried to move forward to intervene but his brother raised a hand to stop him.

"And what do you propose to do with this knowledge"?

"Nothing, My Lord, you risked a great deal to save your people, I will not disrespect your decision. I however, cannot take praise for something I have not earned". _The noblest of them all_ Merlin remembered Kilghara's voice from the crystals describing Sir Lancelot.

"Thank you, Lancelot" It was Arthur who spoke, "Would you then be open to an opportunity to prove your worth"?

Lancelot smiled to the prince "I would long for nothing more sire".

The next morning found Lancelot riding out of the gates of Camelot, south towards the lands of Lord Tensen, a scroll of entitlement within his grasp claiming him as one of Arthur's loyal and the first engaged under the Order of the Brotherhood. Merlin added his own letter of instruction to the Lord now both brothers watch from the battlements as the man who had earned their respect road away to prepare for his own destiny.


	15. The Sickness of Revenge

Gwen opened the door to Morgana's room to reveal "Merlin" she smiled "it's good to see you, sire".

"It's good to see you as well, is Morgana awake"?

"She is and she is very grateful for the gift you sent this morning your highness". It was Morgana, looking as radiant as ever, who answered in the stead of her maid.

Merlin looked up at his lady "Gift"? he asked her surprised. She kept her eyes on Merlin, she was so happy he took her advice and regrew his beard. "The lilies you sent earlier Merlin".

"Forgive me Morgana, but the only flowers I have brought you are the ones I carry in my hands right now. I am curious about this other supposed admirer, however" he said offering the bunch of wild lilacs he spent the morning collecting himself. Gwen who had moved away to adjust her lady's wardrobe smiled at herself. The lady and prince had not kept their affection for each other hidden, though not explicitly stated, everyone in the palace had accepted that Prince Merlin and the Lady Morgana were promised to each other.

"It really isn't important Merlin there have been lots of citizens who have sent me gifts over the years to thank me for any small comfort I may have provided".

"Well if such is the case, there really is no point me taking offence. Now to the reason for my being here, I was hoping you would consent to dine the midday meal with me". There was nothing she would have liked more, Merlin and her had not had a single, quiet moment together in the time since the last rise of the whole moon. "Gwen"?

"Yes my lady"?

"Could you kindly have a mid-day meal for the prince and I sent here in a while"?

"Of course my lady". Morgana smiled at her maid.

"Thank you, Gwen, that will be all". The young maid bowed to the Royals and left.

They spent the morning together talking and then they dined together before Merlin left Morgana with a gentle kiss on the cheek. He had to meet with his father regarding some border reports.

The next Morning, the King and Princes were found in Morgana's room, the atmosphere tense, the lady had not roused when Gwen had tried to wake her so she ran to summon Gaius who was currently examining her mistress. Merlin was sat at Morgana's bed holding her palm in his while Arthur and Uther stood back at its edge.

"Gaius"? Merlin asked not taking his eyes of the woman who lay pale on her bed.

"I am sorry sire, but it seems the lady has contracted a severe brain hemorrhage".

"How could this have happened she was perfectly healthy just the last evening"? It was Uther who has raised the question

"What Morgana is suffering from is something that can occur at anytime father, and it's almost always fatal". Merlin answered, his tone cold as ice. He let his hand gently move over Morgana's forehead and hair.

"Merlin" his father put a hand over his shoulder and squeezed.

"Father, please, there is nothing you can say to me at this moment that is going to make anything better, kindly leave me be". Uther not seeing any way to get through to his younger son left the room to think.

Once their father had left Arthur turned to Gwen "Gwen could you afford my brother and I some privacy with Morgana and Gaius, we will ask for you if required". The distraught girl seemed to hesitate yet bowed and left the room. "Merlin, isn't there anything you can do"?

Merlin turned to his brother "If this is caused naturally Arthur we will require a powerful healing spell and a skilled sorcerer to wield it, my magic is too forceful for such a delicate procedure. Illness of this nature is difficult to heal only because the extent of the damage cannot be estimated even with magic". Arthur stared at his brother, his tone had been too clinical, to detached when he spoke.

"Gaius could you please give us a moment". The older man bowed and left the room as requested. "Merlin..." but before Arthur could say anything further Merlin added.

"I am not giving up Arthur, but I cannot afford to let my grief overwhelm me either, or I will be of no use to anyone least of all Morgana. Could you please lock the doors"? Arthur did as he was told and came back to stand by the unoccupied area near the bed.

"I thought you said you couldn't do this kind of magic".

"I can't, what I can do is determine the nature of the illnesses occurrence. Even when naturally occurring such an illness would show some sign before extending to such a grievous state. He looked up at his brother "Morgana has shown no such symptom in the past".

Merlin rested his hand over Morgana's forehead and closed his eyes and let his natural magic flow into her and explore, it had hardly been there a moment before he sensed it; a foreign entity within her, moving causing damage. This he could deal with, unlike a suspected natural hemorrhage this was a contained threat, a magical threat, but a contained one nonetheless and once he was done dealing with it, the sorcerer responsible would witness the true extent of Emrys' wrath.

Letting his instinctual magic take hold, welding it more gently than he had ever before, he'd leave learning the actual spell for later, he pushed the creature out of Morgana. Arthur watched quietly as Merlin's eyes snapped open, irises flashing gold before he let go of Morgana's brow to take a cloth from the heap Gaius had discarded on the bedside table. He saw his brother wipe the cloth over Morgana's ear and draw it back stained with specks of blood and something solid. "What is that"? He asked coming closer. Merlin opened the cloth to show his brother the creature that was the cause of Morgana's sickness.

"Many sorcerers use enchanted insects to do their bidding. It's dark magic but still acceptable in certain circles".

"Your insinuating Morgana was attacked by a sorcerer".

"No Arthur, I am stating the pure fact that a sorcerer tried to kill the woman I love and they are going to pay for it dearly"! Arthur had no doubt that whoever had done this would not escape justice. He could see the fury dancing in his brother's eyes a look he had seen on Merlin's countenance merely a handful of times in the past. When Merlin spoke again his voice was much calmer "She will recover now but I need Gaius to check her again he will be able to heal any leftover damage".

Edwin waited in the courtyard, his plan had worked perfectly, the Pendragons would have no choice but to enlist his service or the Lady Morgana would die. Arthur had just entered the courtyard, he was on his way to report Morgana's recovery to the King when a guard has relayed an urgent request from a visitor. As he walked towards the stranger he couldn't help but notice the burn scar that marred the right side of the man's face. "What is it you require"?

"My name is Edwin Muirden and I have a remedy to cure all ills".

"Thank you but we already have a physician, two in fact". Arthur stated as he began walking away, however, before he could go far he was stopped by the stranger's call.

"I have heard the Lady Morgana has taken ill perhaps I could be of assistance".

Arthur stopped but did not turn, had it been any other time, had he not know what had caused Morgana's illness or of magic for that matter, he would have probably at some point considered the man's offer. Now however this seems just too much of a coincidence. Taking a steadying breath Arthur turned to the man. "Follow me," he said in a deceptively neutral tone. He knew Merlin was in his room, now that Morgana was recovering he had decided to take his rest there. Arthur led the man to the door and knocked. On being invited, he entered with the stranger.

"Arthur, what is the meaning of this"? Merlin could sense the man's power, a sorcerer, his eyes narrowed. "He says he has a remedy to cure all Ills and he knows of Morgana's illness as well".

Edwin could not help but feel a sense of foreboding "Forgive me my lords, but perhaps it's best I am allowed to examine the Lady Morgana"?

Both the older prince and man were suddenly startled when they heard the door behind them close and lock with a loud bang. It was only when he saw the gold fade from the younger prince's eyes, that Edwin realized what a grave mistake he had made. After that, all he knew was excruciating agony.

That very evening Edwin, weakly kneeling at Arthur's feet, confessed to his crime before Uther and was put to flames the very next day. Arthur and Merlin were commended for yet another triumph against magic.


	16. Shared Power

Both brothers sat in silence that evening, both facing each other, the fire crackling between them, goblets of red wine resting in their hands. Arthur looked up at Merlin, his brother was currently staring into the hearth, within the last day he had seen a side of Merlin he had never witnessed before. His brother had acted cruelly, had used his magic in the most malicious way, in his fury he had tortured Edwin in the most brutally, without so much as touching him.

In the end when he saw the man was close to losing his life he had intervened. _Merlin! Stop! You are killing him._ He will never forget the cold, hard look in his brother's gold-rimmed eyes when he had turned to face him, his hand still outstretched keeping the other sorcerer pinned to the far wall gasping in pain. The Merlin he knew and loved was lost in the emptiness of that gaze. Arthur had not let what he saw deter him, he moved closer, wrapped his fingers around his twin's outstretched wrist and implored him to come back, not to let his pain and anger overwhelm his good heart and fair judgement.

Whether it was his desperate need to save his brother, or the unique bond connecting them or just the logic of his words, he didn't know, all he understood was that he had managed to pull his brother back from the darkness. Arthur learned something about the nature of magic through this entire experience that had never occurred to him before.

Magic was a tool, it was the sorcerers intent of its use that mattered. He had seen the same man sitting morosely before him now, both save a life and almost take another using that same tool within the span of a day. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that". His twin's voice jolted him out of his internal musings. Arthur looked into his brother's pained gaze and had the sudden urge to envelope the man in his arms just as he had done countless times when they were children.

Arthur smiled at the man, "You were reasonably angry Merlin, father and even I have done much worse in fits of rage. Father uses his authority to vent, I use my sword and you use your magic, that's all the difference I see. The only thing we can hope for is that the mistakes we make in our rage do not follow us for the rest of our days".

Merlin sat up straighter and stared at his brother in wonder. _By the Triple Goddess! Does he even realize how close he has come to understand the true nature of things? Oh, Arthur if you only knew the true extent of the damage our father's rage has already caused._

"It doesn't make what I did right Arthur".

"I'm the one that brought him to you, I knew there was a good chance you were going to lash out and part of me hoped you would". Merlin really looked at his brother "I felt helpless when I saw Morgana and when you told me it was a sorcerer who caused it… I can't imagine what would have happened if you had not been there. She could have died, he could have succeeded in his intention to take revenge against our father".

In his grief, Merlin had forgotten that Arthur loved Morgana too, not in the same way he did, but still. "I am sorry you felt that way Arthur but as you said before; we cannot let our rage override our good judgment. Both our roles in this destiny are too important for us to allow this to happen". Both of them fell into a companionable silence again.

Merlin took a sip of his wine contemplating what Arthur had expressed, his eyes widened, if he could learn the sword, maybe… "Arthur"? Arthur returned to meet his brothers gaze "it's possible. I could teach you to defend against Magic".

His brother responded in surprise "really"?

"It is a basic form of defense, it takes a bit of focus is all".

"Merlin I don't have magic like you and I've heard it takes years of study".

"The ability to use magic comes from an innate human potential. Those with more potential are able to wield higher forms of magic and those with lower potential can use the basic forms. Many druids born with low magical potential can still use it to defend themselves and heal and those with stronger potential can use spells, sense threats even communicate with other magic users through their minds".

"Wait magic users can communicate through their minds"?

Merlin smirked at his brother's question "Gaius and I do it all the time". Arthur looked at him stunned. "If you have even the basic potential then we could find a way to use it to our advantage".

"Alright... so how would we know"?

Merlin remained silent as he gently put his goblet on the floor and moved from his chair until he was in front of his twin. Arthur now looked up at his brother curiously as he gently placed his palms on either side of Arthur's head. "Do you trust me"? He asked and Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. Chucking, Merlin continued; closing his eyes he let his magic flow through his brother. Arthur gasped at the sensation, it felt like he was being enveloped by a rush of warmth, an invisible wave flooding him...

It took Merlin a while but eventually, he found it, instead of the expected potential however what he found was a small flicker of innate magic, much like his own. A dying candle flame compared to Morgana's bonfire and his inferno, yet significant enough for his brother to be able to wield at least defensively. There was something about its nature though, that sparked Merlin's curiosity. As a test, Merlin pushed against it with his magic and to his surprise the flame caved in on itself and disappeared. Merlin knew it was still there but the only power he sensed was… his own…

Merlin opened his eyes and stepped away, looking at his brother in wonder. "Merlin"? Arthur asked worriedly. "What is it"? Arthur was a warrior and capable of using great force in battle, usually initiating attacks when at the head of an army but when alone and faced with a powerful enemy Arthur's instinctual response had always been stealth and deception, it's only natural his magic reflected those same qualities. When faced with the power of Emrys instead of confronting the opponent it had camouflaged itself and hid under Merlin's own magic. "Merlin"! His brother's voice forced him to focus.

"You have a very interesting gift Arthur".

"What do you mean"?

"You have unique magic and I think with enough practice we could definitely call it to our aid. The only question that remains is do you want to learn to wield it"?

Arthur looked at his brother, ever since he learned about Merlin's magic he felt so dependent on him. All his training and battle preparation was for naught when it came to magical threats they faced. To have his own power, stand on his own and not have to rely on Merlin's protection all the time… Determination filling his gaze as he replied, " teach me".

It had been months since Arthur's training began and Merlin was quite impressed with the significant progress his brother was making. He could now, to a certain extent build effective shields to deflect direct magical attacks. His true talent, however, still lay with stealth, Arthur could easily manage silencing spells and now they were working on illusion and cloaking. Due to his magic being weak however, he still had trouble keeping the spells up for too long and got quite exhausted using them. They couldn't do much about it at the moment though he felt it was bound to get better the more they practiced.


	17. Tristan De Boise

Before they knew it, the time of their 21st birth anniversary was on the horizon. Uther was planning a grand celebration in their honor during which Arthur was to be sworn in as Crown Prince. Currently, both princes were below the castle Crypts, using Kilgharrah's old cavern as their magical training ground.

"Ok Arthur, I think that's enough for now, you are getting tired and we can't afford you collapsing during this evening's ceremony".

Arthur slumped back against the wall, a sheen of sweat on his brow and neck. His brother offered him a waterskin from which he drank greedily. "How long did I hold it this time"?

"Significantly longer than last week, don't worry you are making progress. For someone with your ability to even be able to execute this complex a spell so fast is commendable".

Arthur couldn't exactly become invisible but when pressed against a wall or similar support surface he could use the spell to assume it's appearance. For it to work he had to keep extremely still and expend energy to hold it in place. He was doing very well but it was still somewhat unpredictable when Arthur would give into exhaustion and the spell would break.

"I just keep getting tired"... He said, his exhaustion clear in his tone.

"That is because even though your magic has the potential to master the spell it's not used to straining itself so... Give it time, it's a slow process".

"I wish there was some way I could gain more strength faster"

"Who says there isn't"?

Arthur's head snapped to look at his brother, casually leaning against a boulder on the other end of the small cliff.

"Well, maybe we could try that".

For some reason his suggestion caused his twin to let out a short laugh.

"What's so funny"?

"Nothing, nothing I just, don't think your honor would allow you to take that route".

"You're not making any sense Merlin, what does honor have to do with helping me gain endurance with magic"?

 _It's time he learnt a bit about the nature of the power he was trying to wield._ "During Belthain and other similar celebratory events, as prescribed in the druidic calendar, a high priest or druid leader would be required to perform a particular ritual so that he may better be able to better commune with the earth and the essence of the old religion. In some cases even the spirit world; for prophetic guidance. This would usually require a large amount of endurance, energy, that could otherwise probably take years to amass. The ritual in question allowed the priest to access this energy quickly but only hold it for a brief period of time, just enough to gain the required answers from the supernatural realm.

The ritual called for a youth from the camp, a volunteer if you will, to couple with the priest in the presence of the most powerful sorcerers within the camp. The release of pure energy from this most natural act would then allow the priest to open magical gateways, to draw strength directly from the earth and from all the participants involved in such a ritual. The more powerful the participants the more successful the ritual and longer it lasted. Any children conceived as part of such an act usually would usually become powerful seers or sorcerers, the ritual also, however, did provide contraceptive measures to prevent such conception if required.

Merlin kept looking at the shifting expressions on his brother's face during the entire explanation and watched fascinated and with some enjoyment as they went from curiosity, to shock to mortified. "Of course there are also certain naturally occurring objects made of certain natural magical elements that have the ability to produce the same effect. Now that I think of it, there might be something in the vaults that can be used to help you". He continued smirking.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted at his brother red-faced, now knowing he was being intentionally teased. Suddenly Merlin's entire demeanor changed, his body went rigid as he turned a cold look towards the entrance of the cavern.

 _That evil witch!_ He heard his brother's mental voice scream. Ever since gaining the ability to wield his magic Arthur realized he could sometimes inadvertently hear unguarded thoughts, he hadn't shared this with Merlin yet, he trusted his brother with his life but he just wanted some time to explore this on his own. So far his explorations had already revealed quite a lot. For one, he learned that his brother's quite external demeanor told nothing of the constant debate and deliberation being conducted internally. Second, the ability seemed to only work with those, who he suspected, possessed magic. His third and more surprising discovery was the number of people with magic residing within Camelot one of the most significant being Morgana.

"Merlin is all well"? His brother looked back at him

"We need to move, someone is in the crypts and using magic with malicious intent".

"Ok, let's go".

"No. You get back to your rooms, you have a coronation to prepare for, I will deal with this".

Arthur did not like this "You know who it is, don't you".

Merlin sighed but chose to respond "It's an old enemy but I can't face them and protect you at the same time. So please Arthur I implore you to go back to your rooms".

Arthur felt his frustration rise Merlin still thought he was not ready for this. Despite the progress with his training.

After Arthur left Merlin made his way to the Crypts, he navigated past the stone tombs of his ancestors, following the stale residue of the magic. He walked to the far end of the grand room and finally found what he was looking for. It was worse than he conceived; before he lay the broken Coverstone of a recently vacated stone tomb. Merlin pressed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger in frustration. "I know you're there Arthur". Arthur's concentration broke and the illusion with it, making it seem as if he melted out of the wall behind his brother. He walked slowly as he came and stood by Merlin before the tomb.

"How did you know"?

"I haven't yet taught you how to conceal your power, strong sorcerers can sense the magic of others".

"Why didn't you tell me that"?

"It wasn't important most tend to overlook magic as weak as yours".

"Whose tomb is this"?

"Tristin De Boise" Arthur looked at Merlin in shock.

"Our uncle"?! Merlin only nodded grimly.

"But why would anyone want to desecrate his grave"?

"Look again Arthur, it seems to me more like someone broke out of the tomb rather than into it. Someone has awoken a wraith".

"I'm sorry a what"?

"A corpse brought to life usually under another's control".

"That doesn't sound very good Merlin".

"It isn't but we don't have time worry about this now. We have a coronation to attend".

"You can't be serious". Arthur couldn't believe that is brother was suggesting that they move forward with the ceremony in light of this apparent threat to Camelot.

"Neither the sorceress nor the wraith, are anywhere to be found and I have a feeling they will reveal themselves in their own time and until they do we need to proceed as we would".

A while later, despite misgivings, Arthur knelt before his father and the royal court. Merlin, dressed formally, stood beside Morgana to the left, a few steps behind Uther. "Do you solemnly swear to protect Camelot and her people". Uther's powerful voice carried across the room.

"I pledge my life and limb to Camelot and swear to execute justice and mercy in governing her people" Arthur's response rang out, determined and strong, carried through the regal timbre of his voice.

Uther looked at his son with proud eyes as he placed the golden singlet on his head " Coming of age and heir apparent, with the power vested in me I now name you, Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot". Merlin and Morgana looked at each other pride and joy reflected in their eyes as they joined the applause in honor of their new Crown Prince.

I sudden loud crash of glass shattering brought the celebration to a standstill, Merlin pushed Morgana behind him, closer to the throne and moved forward to stand by his brother. A black knight, appearing from between the wreckage road forward on horseback towards the royals. Merlin surveyed the knight, he didn't even need to look at the emblem on his shield to know this was the wraith of their long dead uncle. The knight stopped short a few paces before the Royals and threw down his gauntlet in challenge. Merlin saw Arthur move with the intention to pick it up _Stop!_ his firm command, unknown to Merlin, penetrated Arthur's mind just as Uther's hand on his shoulder held him still, long enough, to shock the prince into hesitance causing one of the younger knights to accept the challenge in his stead.


	18. The Loyal Protector

"I should have picked it up, the challenge was meant for me"! Arthur shouted at his father as the three remained assembled in the throne room, the evening's guests long since departed.

"Sir Owaine picked it up the fight is his" came Merlin's quite yet firm response.

Arthur was furious, at both his father and brother, they were being unreasonable, the challenge had been his! Fuming, the older prince turned on his heel and barged out of the room, guards closing the door behind him. Uther turned to his younger son, who was looking after his brother.

"I won't have him fight that knight, under any circumstances, we don't know who he..."

"I think we both know who he is father, I spent many hours in my childhood learning all I could about my mother. Do you actually think I wouldn't recognize her own brother's Crest"? Merlin finished speaking and turned slowly from the closed doorway to meet his father's gaze. Merlin's demeanor, as he looked back at Uther was a reflection of King himself, strong, powerful, uncompromisingly cold. Looking into his son's eyes Uther felt himself being put on trial.

"Merlin you must understand…"

But Uther's imploring voice was cut short my Merlin's neutral firm one. "What I understand father is that our Uncle, who has been dead for almost twenty years, felled by your hand no less, has risen from the grave and is now seeking revenge". Uther shrank back at Merlin's words "Correct me if I am wrong, but that gauntlet was meant for you, was it not"?

"How"? Uther slumped against the throne set behind him, holding on to the armrest and catching himself from falling onto the floor. "How much do you know"?

What Merlin was about to say would change his relationship with his father irrevocably, but his first priority would always be Arthur and Uther needed to know the lengths he would go to protect his charge. "Everything" the word sealed Merlin's decision. "I also know Nimueh is the one who tried to poison me with the Mortuis and that she is also the one to bring Tristan back".

"You haven't told Arthur"?

"My loyalty lies with Arthur, I have sworn an oath to protect him, that includes protection from your past mistakes". Merlin's last words were harsh, he had been holding back too long.

"Merlin…"

"Know this father, I love you because you are my father, but also know, that I will never forgive you for what you have done". Merlin stood tall and made sure he had the King's full attention "to our mother and for every life, you have justified taking, in your misguided grief and anger at losing her". Uther was ashen at this point, he could see the disappointment and pain burning in his son's eyes, disappointment in him. "Arthur will know, of what you have done, but when he is ready and I really hope, for your sake and the sake of this family, that when that moment comes, he is able to judge you as the wise King I know he will someday be and not the furious son who lost his mother, due to his father's arrogance".

Merlin began to walk away and Uther started "What about the black knight"?

Merlin halted and turned halfway "Sir Owain will die, he does not have the means to kill such a creature".

"The Knights of Camelot are skilled and capable of dealing with any threat".

Merlin turned completely facing his father once again. Uther looked truly defeated, he had no confidence in what he was saying, Merlin could see that; he pitied him. "Not one conjured by the high priestess of the Old Religion. His sacrifice is regrettable, but it gives me enough time to find a way to save Arthur, as you are too much of a coward to face Tristan yourself".

Uther was taken aback by Merlin's callous attitude towards a Knight's perceived, imminent death, however that quickly gave way to anger at his son's last words; he stood straight again, fist clenched "I am your King! you will not address me in such a manner".

Merlin maintained his calm demeanor, _good at least he remembers he's a King_. "Arthur is my only King, I will always be loyal to him before you, I will respect you as Camelot's present King, but know that I defer to Arthur's judgment, this is after all, what you wanted, is it not"? With that said Merlin walked away to execute his plan, leaving his father staring after him in shock and despair.

Merlin walked down the streets of Camelot, towards the cities main forges, the forge belonging to Gwen's father, specifically. Merlin knocked at the door but it was not Tom that answered, but rather Gwen. "Your Highness"? she asked and bowed in a curtsy.

"I need your assistance, or rather your fathers". Merlin stated.

"My father isn't here, sire, he has left to a neighboring village, his services were requested for. Is there anything I could help you with, in his stead"? She asked him sincerely.

"I require a sword Gwen, the best your father has ever forged and I am willing to pay handsomely for it". Gwen nodded and invited him in, she requested him to sit on a workbench as she went to review her father's weapon store. When she returned she held in her grasp, a magnificent blade. He took it from her and swing it twice in practice, sheathed it and turned to Gwen holding up to her a large pouch filled with coin. "Thank you, Guinevere".

Taking the token Gwen's eyes widened. "Sire, this is most generous, more than the sword's worth"!

"It is nothing compared to the protection it shall provide to the crown prince's life, I implore you, keep it". She bowed to him again "Thank you, My Lord".

Merlin could not take action on the second phase of his plan until nightfall so he hid the sword in his room and went to see his brother. He knocked, "Enter" came Arthur's listless voice from within. As soon as Merlin entered, his brother immediately reacted "Get out".

Merlin closed the door behind him, his twin got his temper from their father, and expressed it almost similarly; quickly and irrationally. "Arthur I stopped you to protect you. You know what that thing was, you would have died had I let you fight it. It is unfortunate that Owain took up the challenge…".

"What are his chances tomorrow"? Arthur looked at Merlin and the expression on his brothers face told him everything he needed to know.

"There are always going to be those who will willingly step forward to protect you, Arthur, even at the cost of their own lives".

"What makes me so special"?

"After everything I have shared with you, you still asking that"? Arthur dropped into the chair before the now silent hearth, hand rubbing the lower half of his face in frustration. Merlin moved forward and dropped to his knees before his King. Arthur looked into the pained earnest eyes of the man knelt before him as his brother spoke.

"I understand that you are distressed by this and trust me when I say, I know the burden that weighs on your conscience, because of it but I cannot afford to endanger your life and the future of this land. I must beg your forgiveness now, My Lord, as I am afraid that, should such as similar situation arise again, I shall do whatever I feel is necessary to ensure that you live. No matter the cost to myself or to others and all those sacrifices Arthur, even Owain's now, are on my conscience, not yours". Merlin had always been good hiding his emotions, he did it so much better than Arthur himself but now he could see a glimpse of the amount of it his brother had actually carried within him. Pain from what Arthur could only assume were past actions and maybe even some in anticipation of decisions yet to be made or events yet to occur.

Arthur sighed "We decided to walk this road together Merlin and I will be damned if I let you carry this burden alone. What's our strategy"?

Merlin rose gracefully from his position and moved to take the seat opposite his brother "I will leave the castle tonight and call for Kilgharrah, he has the power to give us a weapon that can defeat a Wraith. The likelihood of being back in time to save Owain, however, is unsure. I will do my best Arthur and that is all I can promise at this moment".

Arthur rested his elbows on his knees, his intertwined fingers resting before his lips, he took a moment to gather his thoughts and then lifted his eyes to his brother "Do what you must Merlin, the consequences of both our actions will be dealt with as required". Merlin smiled at Arthur and nodded, the first official command from his King and he would heed it. Merlin stayed with Arthur a while longer before he getting up to leave for his quest.


	19. A Dragon's Forge

By the time Merlin rode his horse into the cleaning it was already nightfall. He tied the lead to a tree at the edge and pet the animal's mane before moving further into the area. He was far enough from Camelot, that no one would be able to witness Kilgharrah's arrival. The young Dragon Lord closed his eyes and reached for the power within him. Once in his grasp, he tilted his head skyward and let out an inhuman roar of summoning. He knew Kilgharrah would come, how long it would take though, was a different matter entirely.

Merlin gathered some dry twigs and began building a fire for warmth, once he completed his task he wrapped his traveling cloak around his shoulders and leaned his back against a nearby tree. He finally let the day's events wash over him, the thing that affected him the most was his discussion with Uther, he had now lost whatever bond he had, had with the man and that hurt him, deeply. Merlin closed his eyes and rested, the fire cracking at his feet and before he realizing it, he fell into a light doze. Merlin was awoken a while later by a strong wind and the loud slapping of leathery wings; rising from his resting place, he moved forward to greet the Great Dragon just as his heavy body touched the ground.

"Thank You for coming old friend". Merlin said as he met the Dragon's magnificent golden gaze.

"You are my Dragon Lord Merlin, I am bound to answer your call, however, it is good to see you again as well'.

Merlin let out a snort of laughter, he could always trust Kilgraharrah and his bluntness with words, his irritating riddles were another of his now companions best qualities. "I require your help old friend, Arthur and Camelot are in danger".

"Of course they are, I have felt the shift in the old magic, something evil has been called forth".

"The sorceress Nimueh has summoned a wraith". Merlin pulled the sword scabbard in his belt and held it up to the dragon. "I need a weapon that can kill it".

Kilgharrah tilted his head in suspicious contemplation. "A wraith is an instrument of revenge, tell me young prince, who is it that the creature seeks to destroy"? Merlin knew the Great Dragon knew what it was he was asking for and he also understood why the creature was hesitant to give it. Despite this Excalibur needed to be forged, in every timeline that Merlin watched through the crystals, Excalibur was always there, by Arthur's side, guardian protector even in Merlin's absence.

"Uther Pendragon". Merlin replied in a neutral tone.

"Then let the creature have its revenge, it shall cease to exist on its own".

"I would do that if I could, however, Uther is too much of a coward to face the error of his past and we both know that it is not yet time for Arthur to be King. I understand what I ask of you, I have stood witness to the destruction such a weapon could bring in the wrong hands, however, if you do not help me forge it Kilgarhrrah, I fear an equally worse fate. The death of Arthur and a world where Albion is never born, where these lands are ravaged by destruction and overrun by the most malicious magic".

The Dragon took a breath, had it been anyone else asking for such a favor he would never have considered granting it. Merlin, nevertheless, had proved his worth and if such a weapon were ever to be entrusted to any, Kilgharrah could think of no safer hands than those of the two princes of legend.

"Let go of the sword young one, I shall do as you ask but you must promise me that this weapon forged in my breadth, shall be wielded by Arthur or you alone and no other".

"I promise on my life and Arthur's". And with that Merlin let go of the sword, it hung in the air between Kilgharrah and himself suspended by the dragon's power. Kilgharrah took a step backward, lowered his head at level with the blade and let out a mighty jet of flames. Merlin turned to shield his eyes and body from the light and flames but they did not touch him, he did, however, feel the warmth of the magic, its nature, protective. When the flames died down Merlin lowered his hand and before him, suspended in the air was the most magnificent weapon he had ever laid his eyes on.

At the first rays of dawn touched the sword's pommel, it reflected with such strength that the entire clearing was set alight. Halfway down the blade, on both sides now ran a gold frame. Merlin moved forward and closed his fingers around the hilt, he could feel the power of the blade, it resonated with his magic. He swung it in practice, it had perfect balance, he realized that if he so chose, he could channel his power through it. Merlin brought the tip flat to the palm of his left hand and inspected the gold frame closely, Inscribed on it, in the tongue of the old religion were the words _Take me up,_ Merlin flipped the blade over and on the reverse were reflected the words _Cast me away_.

The warlock understood, this blade was only to be used in dire straits, its power not to be exploited needlessly. Merlin looked up at the Ancient creature and holding the sword horizontally in his outreached arms, he never broke Kilgarhrra's gaze as he bowed to the Dragon. "Thank you, Great Dragon for this gift, I promise you it shall be used responsibly and only in defence of Albion and her people".

"I hold you to that promise young warlock, you must go now, Camelot requires your aid". With that said the Dragon, stretched his massive wings and rose into the air, heading back to the direction from which he came. Merlin quickly sheathed the sword, walked briskly towards his horse, mounted it and rode back in the direction of Camelot. If fast enough, he could still make it back in time to save Sir Owain.

By the time Merlin reached the city's gates, he already knew he was too late, the fight had begun. He made his way past the crowd to the royal stands, where he came to stand by Morgana's left just before the barrier to the field of combat. "You took some time"? she asked.

Merlin not taken his eyes of the flight a few feet away replied: "I trust Arthur has informed you of what we face"?

"He has. I trust your quest was successful"?

"We shall see soon enough my love". Merlin's reply was followed by gasps from the crowd as the inevitable happened; Sir Owain doubled over as the black knight ran its sword through his sternum. The wraith pulled back its weapon and the knight fell to the ground, dead before impact.

The creature stood straight and once again threw down his challenge. Merlin saw Uther hold Arthur back once more, this time, however, before anyone else could take up the challenge, Merlin jumped over the barrier and ran towards the fallen gauntlet, he managed to roll and grab it just moments before Sir Palanor. "I, Merlin Pendragon accept your challenge, we face each other on this very field, dawn tomorrow". The black knight replied in a hard cold voice. "So be it". turned and walked away.

He had just made it to his room when his father and brother burst through the doors followed by a stern-looking Morgana. "What were you thinking"?! were the first words out of Arthur's mouth, his eyes raging with fury as he faced his brother.

Merlin held that gaze and firmly replied: "that I was protecting the future of this kingdom, as is my duty". Merlin's focus shifted to Uthur, who stood behind his brother after he said the words.

"You will withdraw" Uther's command made him stiffen. "You are not a knight and you face no shame in withdrawing from the fight".

"And have the whole of Camelot look at their prince as a coward? Let another innocent die because you won't take up a sword or let either Arthur or myself deal with our families past debts"? Arthur looked up at that, what did his brother mean? "I may not be a knight but I have my pride and I refuse to stand down, I will face the black knight in combat tomorrow and you will not stop me". He looked at his brother before continuing "either of you".

Uther knew the battle was lost before it had begun, once Merlin Pendragon made a decision, not even hell's demons could stray him from his chosen path. _No matter, he would find a way to protect his son._ The King left the room in defeat and fury.


	20. Warrior Prince

Before Arthur could say a word to his brother, Morgana addressed Merlin in a firm voice. "I know you too well, what is your plan, Merlin?" Merlin's eyes softened before he walked towards her, gently placing his palm on her left cheek.

"Simple, I face the Knight in combat tomorrow".

"So you've got the weapon then"? It was Arthur who asked. Both Merlin and Morgana turned to him, Merlin's hand slipping from her face, he reached for the hilt of the sword on his hip and drew it out.

Morgana's eyes widened, the blade was stunning to behold, Arthur came closer to her right to inspect it as well. She lifted her hand to run it along the surface but something at her core, an instinct perhaps, told her that this weapon was not meant for her hand. As if to echo that instinct, Merlin looking at Arthur's own awestruck expression, spoke: "Meant for yours or my hands alone to wield, Brother".

Arthur looked at him. "It's breathtaking. Does it have a name"?

Merlin looked from his brother to the sword, raising it higher he replied "Excalibur".

"And...? Are you sure it will work against the wraith"?

"Theoretically, yes it should".

Arthur turned to his brother incredulously "Theoretically?! _Mer_ lin, you do realize that should this sword fail, you will die".

"I will kill you myself should that happen". Morgana added.

Merlin laughed at that, "If it doesn't work nothing else will". The three stared at the sword in hope and wonder.

That evening, the King of Camelot, with a determined stride, walked towards a familiar tower, he entered the room gently and called softly to the only occupant within, "Gaius". The physician who was at the moment immersed in some evening reading turned, surprised at the call.

Seeing the King he immediately got to his feet taking up a respectful stance "Was there something you needed, sire?"

"I require your help". Will, who was done attending to Merlin for the evening, reached the main door to Gaius's room just in time to hear the Uther's words. He knew better than to interrupt so he decided to to turn and make a quick run to the kitchens but what he heard next made him stop in his tracks "My son is determined to fight the Black Knight tomorrow at dawn. I need you to to make sure he is unable to leave his rooms to carry out this mission".

There was a pause before Will heard Gaius reply, "What is it you expect me to do, Uther"?

Merlin was by the fireplace when Will rushed into his rooms. "Will? What is it?"

Will caught his side, bent over and took a moment to compose himself before speaking. "The King was in Gaius's rooms this evening. Gaius is on his way here right now to administer a sleeping draught to you, under the king's orders. He intends to take your place on the field at dawn". Merlin's brow crumpled in a frown, this was unexpected, his father's actions that is, Gaius, on the other hand, could not help but disobey a direct order from the king and there had been no chance to inform the man of Excalibur's procurement. "Merlin"? He turned his attention back to Will, the boy only addressed him by name when he wished to speak to him as a friend, "Am I going to regret telling you this"?

Merlin smiled at him "No I, promise you there will be no need for regret"

Will nodded "Good".

When Gaius showed up at his door a few moments later, Merlin pulled on his authority as Emrys to override the King's command and instead asked the physician to deliver a simple personal message back to his father - _Do Not Interfere._

Early, hours before dawn the next morning, Will was helping Merlin ready for battle when Arthur entered his room unannounced. "Will". Both men turned to look at the Crown Prince, as he walked in and continued to address the manservant "Could you give me some time with Merlin please, do not worry; I will help my brother ready for battle". Will looked back at Merlin for approval, he nodded and the boy bowed to the princes before leaving. Merlin already had his chainmail on so Arthur gently picked up a pauldron from the table and began to place it on his twin's right shoulder.

"You're worried about me". Merlin stated, a matter of fact, to his brother who was currently standing behind strapping him in.

"What gave you that idea"?

"You always get physically forceful when you're stressed or worried, you're not fighting so it can't be stress" Merlin stated stiffly and it was then Arthur realized he had pulled the strap too tight. "Sorry".

Before anything further could be said Morgana's head poked through the door. "Not you too" Merlin sighed.

Morgana entered and shut the door behind her, "Is it so difficult for you to understand that we are concerned for your well being".

Merlin turned to look over his shoulder so that he was addressing Arthur, who was behind him, as well. "I am aware and very grateful for it". She nodded at him and shared a smile with Arthur before she grabbing the vambrace from the table and began strapping it to his left forearm.

When Merlin walked onto the field moments before dawn he looked every bit a Knight of Camelot, a helm held at his waist and Morgana's favor tied at his left upper arm. His opponent was waiting for him at the center of the grounds, Uther, a grim expression on his face, sat at the royal box, Arthur and Morgana seated on either side of him. Merlin inclined his head in a half bow to the three, put on his helm and faced his opponent, sword at the ready.

As the first rays of dawn hit, Tristan attacked and Merlin raised Excalibur in defense, the loud clang of metal reverberated through the field. The battle was intense, there were many instances, as the opponents encountered one another that had Uther almost rising out of his seat. This was the first time he had seen his younger son on the battlefield and Merlin was spectacular, he managed to parry every blow with an equally willful strike.

At one point the knight struck low and Merlin dogged with agility, he struck the opponent hard on the face with his elbow, unmasking the wraith, whose rotted face was left exposed for all to see. Merlin discarded his own helm, his focused gaze not wavering from his opponent, even as the crowds screamed in horror. The wraith roared and attacked again, more furiously than before. In the rain of blows back and forth, the prince finally saw his opening and struck true, driving Excalibur hilt deep into the creature's chest. The next thing Merlin knew he was blown back as the wraith exploded into ash and the crowds erupted in applause for their victorious prince. Arthur and Morgana rose from their seats to join them, pride and relief shining in their eyes, Uther however, sagged further into his own, relieved.

Later as he sat on his throne, the King thought back to the battle, Merlin had been fierce, unyielding, he fought like a King protecting his kingdom. He closed his eyes, breathing hard, rubbing his forehead with thumb and forefingers when his privacy was interrupted by Merlin's voice. "You asked Gaius to drug me and fully intended to take my place in battle, why?" Uther looked up and saw his son, not far away leaning against the closest pillar to his seat, head tilted, genuine curiosity shining in his eyes.

"You are my son, Merlin, you and Arthur mean more to me than this kingdom, more than my own life". Merlin nodded to him "You fought very well today, you might even be able to defeat Arthur".

"I have already" he smirked.

Uther was taken aback at hearing that, he looked at his son shrewdly "How many more secrets have we yet to discover about you?"

Merlin didn't answer he chose to speak of other matters instead. "The next time Arthur or I, are called to battle I must ask you as I did last night; not to interfere. I understand your care for us and you desire to protect us, but in doing so you hinder our growth, especially Arthur's, into a competent ruler".

"What happens if Arthur or you die in the process?"

Merlin replied to his father's question in a firm and confident voice, "As long as Camelot needs us both, we won't, we love her too much to die in battle and leave her defenseless". Merlin moved to leave the room, however, Uther's next words made him pause "I am proud of you Merlin, of both of you".

 _If you only knew...,_ Merlin nodded without turning back and walked out of the room leaving his father to his thoughts.


	21. The Power of Three

Merlin made his way from the vaults of the Castle, the treasure he sort tucked safety within the pocket of his tunic. It had been weeks since his battle with the wraith, weeks since Excalibur sank to the bottom of the lake of Avalon. Merlin knocked at the wooden doors of his brother's room, at the command he entered and found Arthur at the table breaking his fast.

"Ahh Merlin, what a pleasant surprise, come join me". Before doing as instructed Merlin locked the doors to his brother's chambers and then sat beside him. "Not a social visit then"?

Merlin smiled in reply "You were doing so well with your training I thought it was best to give you an accolade of achievement". Arthur was curious now, this was very odd of his twin. Merlin sat back, pulled something wrapped in cloth from his tunic and put it on his table in front of them. He gently unwrapped it and there on the cloth lay a medal in the shape of the Pendragon crest, a small clear crystal inlaid into the eye of the dragon surrounded by a frame and attached to a thin gold chain.

"You're giving me jewelry"?

"Do you remember our conversation about increasing magical endurance"? A light blush colored Arthur's cheeks as he nodded his head to affirmation.

Merlin picked up the chain, "This is a shard of crystal sourced from the Crystal Cave; the birthplace of magic itself. It's a tiny fragment but it still holds immense power. Wearing it will give you the additional energy you need to maintain your spells for greater periods of time. In fact, it should also help increase your own natural endurance a lot sooner". Arthur reached towards the Crystal and brushed his fingers over it.

He could feel a thrum of power emanating from the jewel as it connected with his own internal magic. He reached to take the chain from Merlin who released it to his brother's grasp. Arthur took it in both hands and slipped it on to his neck, He immediately felt its energy coursing under his skin, ready for the taking, if he so chose. "Do you remember the concealment spell I taught you"?

"Yes".

"Use it".

Arthur took a deep breath in concentration before letting the words reach his lips "Galwaf arnoch i guddio a diogelu". Arthur's eyes glowed the signature gold before all traces of the chain and attached amulet, were gone from his neck. He could still feel the weight of both though, resting against his skin.

"How does it feel"? "It feels… It's indescribable" Arthur looked at his hands he had never felt able to call the magic to him this easily before, but he could feel it now, waiting, ready for his use.

Merlin made a gesture of approval "that crystal helps you borrow energy directly from the magical web of the earth".

"Is this how it feels for you"?

"I am a creature of magic, and as such, am connected directly to the web, like Kilgharrah it-".

 _ARTHUR!_ Both men jumped out of their seats. "That was Morgana's voice"! Arthur was the one that said it causing Merlin to look at him for a few moments before his eyes widened as he realized what had just occurred.

"How long? How long have you been able to read thoughts Arthur"? His brother asked, displeasure dripping from his voice.

"Merlin this isn't the time, Morgana needs us".

"Morgana is fine. She just had a nightmare, so it can wait. This conversation, however, is happening now". Merlin's fists were clenched at his sides, steel command reflected in his blue eyes.

His brother was angry, what was worse, was that anger was directed right at him, a situation that rarely occurred. Arthur knew better than to lie to Merlin. "It started happening a few weeks after we started training".

Merlin's fist hit the table "And it didn't occur to you to mention to me that you had this ability"! He demanded in a raised voice.

"I don't see why this is such a big deal, I mean you said it yourself magic users do it all the time". Merlin grabbed the bridge of his nose with his right hand and groaned. "Arthur, did it occur to you that if you could read unrestricted thoughts, other sorcerers could read yours? Imagine what a stray enemy of Camelot could do if they found easy access to the Crown Prince's mind!

Arthur finally understood Merlin's concern "I'm sorry, I should have told you".

"It's alright, but now we need to work on you learning to control it. One thing is for certain though".

"What's that"?

"Your power may be more complicated in nature then I originally thought". Merlin looked at Arthur "Anyway, we will explore this more at a later time. Right now I need to get to Morgana". Merlin turned around to leave but was stopped by Arthur's voice "She has magic". He stated, "why did both of you hide it from me"?

Merlin sighed and turned back to his brother "Morgana's magic is innate like mine and still emerging, she doesn't even know that she has it and it was not my place to tell you". Arthur's eyes widened at this. _Like you? She's born with magic!_ Arthur looked at his brother, who had heard his mind and just nodded in affirmation.

"I'm coming with you".

"Arthur.."

"Whatever just happened, it involved her using magic, didn't it? I have magic too Merlin. I think she needs to know she's not alone". Merlin gave his brother a small grateful smile "Thank you". A while later both brothers were found outside Morgana's door. Merlin knocked and the door was opened by Morgana herself, eyes red-rimmed and scared. To their surprise, instead of seeking comfort from Merlin, Morgana jumped into Arthur's arms. Merlin met Arthur's questioning eyes with a surge of his shoulders before he ushered them both inside the room. Arthur gently led her to sit on her bed and knelt beside her, his brother coming to sit by her side.

Merlin gripped her chin and turned her face to his gaze "What did you see love"? Morgana's eyes met his and widened at his question "You know about the dreams. It's magic, isn't it? Why didn't you tell me"?

"You had to experience it emerge for yourself, Morgana. But you must understand, you will not go through this alone". Arthur took her left hand in his, turning both their attention towards him, "We are here for you". He said, letting his eyes glow gold, Merlin repeated the action in solidarity and Morgana looked between the both of them eyes widening in surprise. She knew about Merlin's magic but Arthur...

"You"? He smiled at her from his place at the floor

"Merlin's been teaching me a few tricks". He winked.

"Morgana? What did you dream off"? Merlin brought her attention back to him but then she turned to look at Arthur "I saw you die". She said with tearful eyes "There was this girl and I saw her standing over your body as you sank to the bottom of a lake and drowned".

"Merlin? Arthur's life is in danger isn't it"? Morgana's concerned voice reached him and his eyes softened "What you saw need not come to pass Morgana, you're dreams are prophetic, it's true, you are a very powerful seer". He said stroking her cheek with his thumb "but they can also act as warnings, we will understand what this dream of yours means in time. Until then you needn't worry, you know I'd never let anything happen to the royal prat".

"Hey"!

The joke had it's desired effect, Morgana let out a short laugh; she looked back at Arthur with concern, "promise me you'll be careful".

Arthur smirked back at her, with sly eyes and in the most arrogant tone continued " _Mor_ gana, I didn't know cared so much and here I thought you only had eyes for Merlin". He said this all the while slowly rubbing the girl's wrist with his thumb. Morgana's eyes widened, mouth dropped open in shock as she turned to Merlin to try and explain herself, only to catch him with his fist to his mouth trying desperately to hold back his laughter. Morgana's face grew hot, she grabbed the nearest object she could find, a pillow thank goodness, before she began hitting both the men with it. "The two of you are the worst"! She huffed in exertion as both brothers recovered from their respective laughing fits.

Merlin sat back breathing and watched as Morgana and Arthur laughed before addressing them calmly "I need the both of you to be cautious from here on". Both turned to look at Merlin. "Your magic is still emerging Morgana and is subservient to your emotions and Arthur is still not fully in control, you need to be careful and make sure that you are not discovered. Arthur we are going to start working on your new mental abilities immediately". Morgana looked between the two brothers "Mental Abilities"?


	22. Dreams and Reality

The evening after their conversation Morgana found herself in the throne room faced with the object of her vision. "My name is Alfric Tia Mor and this is my daughter Sophia. Morgana looked at the back of Merlin's head _it's her Merlin, it's her._ Merlin nodded his head imperceptibly letting her know that he had heard her. Arthur had found them in the woods when on patrol, Merlin stayed with Morgana that morning in the light of her nightmarish discovery. Only Arthur Pendragon was capable of finding trouble on the one occasion his magical protector was not with him. He even brought his potential murderer back with him within the walls of the bloody citadel! "You may stay as long as you like". Uther's voice brought her attention back to the situation at hand. _Arthur's chambers_ she heard from her beloved as he followed Arthur walking towards the room.

"Where did you find them"? She heard Merlin ask Arthur once they had reached his rooms and the doors were locked.

"In the woods, they were being attacked by bandits".

"Of course they were" Merlin sighed.

"Morgana are you sure it's her". Arthur addressed her from his place, leaning against the dining table, face sullen, addressing them both.

"I couldn't forget her face if I wanted to".

Merlin looked at Arthur for a moment, "Did she touch you? Say anything out of the ordinary?"

"Except for the time I pulled her out of the way of an attack? no, and she hasn't said a word. Why do you ask"?

"Because you're already besotted"! Merlin reprimanded firmly

"I'm not"! Arthur retaliated in a loud voice, his face flushed betraying the truth in Merlin's words.

"You're going to stay away from her". Merlin's tone reminded Morgana of Uther when he gave a command meant to cease any and all argument. She was also aware of the type of response that tone usually provoked from Arthur.

She thought it best to intervene before this went any further "Arthur please listen to him, I know what I saw and I saw her kill you".

"You could be wrong" he replied quietly, looking up at her "or maybe it was just a dream". Merlin looked at his brother again, a frown marring his forehead. He moved closer but for some reason, Arthur moved back.

"Why are you moving away from me"?

"I…" Arthur shook his head as if trying to clear it.

"She has enchanted you". Arthur looked back at his brother hopelessly. "Arthur, listen to me please, this woman; she's done something to you. Will you please let me get close to check you over"? Merlin said it with all the calm of a physician. Arthur not being able to garner a verbal response nodded his head and at Merlin's direction sat on one of the dining areas wooden chairs. Merlin placed his hands on Arthur's head and chanted after a few moments, his forehead beading with the sweat of exertion before he stepped back. "How do you feel"?

Arthur blinked "I feel clearer, my head was a fog I.."

"She did enchant you, probably sometime before you reached the palace".

"Morgana, stay with him today, don't leave him out of your sight". She nodded agreeing.

"Now hold on. I don't need a caretaker Merlin"!

Merlin looked back at his brother "Arthur the magic I just felt was ancient, it reminded me of Kilgharrah, who or whatever she is she's dangerous. Though I don't think she will try any overt magic while in Camelot there is a good chance she will try to get to you again, Morgana is my insurance at thwarting that". There was no argument Arthur could make. Morgana watched as Merlin moved to the door.

"Where are you going"? He turned to face her.

"I need more information on what we are facing".

She knew it was useless trying to stop him "Please be careful".

He grinned at that "Me? I'm always careful". and left the room.

Morgana turned to Arthur looking lost at what to do, she smiled at him "Would you like to escort me on a walk through your mother's gardens"?

Merlin had followed Alfric and what he found was disturbing, to say the least. Of all the damned creatures in the old religion, it had to be the Shide! When the creatures, now done conversing, returned to Avalon, Alfric turned to make his way back to the palace, Merlin following after him. This was exactly the reason he chose not to be a Knight, he thought as he plunged his sword through Alfirc's back and the now mortal Shide crumpled to the ground. There would be a great many things he would need to do and decisions he would have to make for Arthur on Albion's behalf; things that the Knights code would only hinder. Using his magic he let the body sink into a shallow grave. He picked up the Shide's staff, he could feel the ancient power running through it, _I'm sure it'll come in handy._

Merlin made his way back to the palace, the staff safely wrapped and hidden in his traveling cloak. He made his way discreetly to the armory, as expected no one in sight. Merlin lay the staff down on a bench and closed his eyes, he tried to feel for the ancient magic, the signature of the Shide, after a few moments still nothing. _Where is she!_ He tried a different tactic instead, _Morgana?_ He called mentally.

Morgana who was at the time being led around the palace gardens by Arthur suddenly stumbled. "Are you alright"? She turned to her escort with a slight smile, as soon as "Merlin" left her lips Arthur nodded helping her straighten and walk again. Both pretending nothing out of sorts had occurred, they were being watched after all. _Merlin?_ She called back.

 _Where are both of you?_

 _In the Queen's gardens, Merlin she hasn't stopped watching us since we arrived._

 _Where is she?_

 _On the first floor of the west passage, overlooking the gardens._

 _I'm on my way._ With that said, he cut her off and moved towards the specified passage.

"Sophia" He called as he reached the corridor. The girl turned to the younger prince as he slowly walked towards her.

"Sire" she curtseyed. As the prince drew nearer however her eyes grew dark at the sight of her father's scepter "Where is my father"? she demanded coldly.

Merlin looked back at her with an equally vicious glare "back in Avalon or where ever you Shide go when you die". That was enough to cause her attack, Merlin dodged the blue lightning bolt from her staff, as it hit the wall behind him leaving a scorch mark in its wake. Sophia screamed in frustration and that gave Merlin enough time to retaliate using a bolt of his own using Alfric's staff. The bolt hit true and the now mortal Shide crumbled to dust before his eyes. Merlin looked at the staff in his grasp, _Handy indeed_ he smirked as he headed to his rooms.

Later that night, a blue light slipped under the door of the younger princes rooms _._ It floated just above his bed and a bolt of lightning released from it hit the blankets shooting goose feathers into the air. "I must have done something extremely unsatisfying for the King of the Shide to try and assassinate me himself". Merlin moved from behind the changing screen, eyes flashed gold, time slowed, and his answer was received in an enraged tone

"You dare to defy the will of the Shide"!

"I will defy the Triple Goddess herself if it means Albion lives"! the creature once again shot a blast at Merlin who ducked and rolled out of the way. As soon as he was on his feet once again, he took aim and this time struck true. In a blast of blue, the Shide King was destroyed. He had felt the ancient as soon as it had entered the city, magic like that cannot be easily concealed.

"They tried to kill you! What makes you think they won't try again"? Morgana asked concerned. They once again called a meet to Arthur's room, so he could inform them that the threat was neutralized. "Cut the head off and the body ceases to function, they won't be back, not unless they have a more solid strategy".

Arthur looked at his brother from where he stood near the dining table. "Why did the Shide King come after you, I mean based on what you told us they were not happy with Alfric or Sophia so why try to avenge their death"?

"Both of you need to understand something". he looked and Arthur and Morgana in turn, "Magic does not follow the laws of man, and the Shide are omniscient. They may have realized that I, would at some point, be a danger to them or their plans. Before we win Albion, I am going to make a lot of powerful enemies, I already have in the past".

"Then we refuse to be a liability to add to your burden, Arthur and I will learn, we will gain competency in our power and we will watch out for each other" Morgana looked at his brother for approval and they both nodded at him in agreement. He sighed _it would at least be less stressful._

"Merlin for this to work, you are going to have to trust us, you are going to have to let us use our power". Merlin turned to Arthur and then to his beloved, his brother was right, if this was to work he would have to take his own advice and let them both have the opportunity to prove themselves.


	23. To the Aid of Friends

The woman walked through the city gates, she hoped with all her heart that she was able to receive the aid she so desperately sought. "Hunith"? she heard the call of a young man she hadn't seen since he was a boy. Will ran up to the woman that had cared for him most of his childhood and enveloped her in an embrace. He first bought to the only family she had in Camelot, Gaius, the bruise on her face was still fresh and her brother was trying his best to reduce the swelling. It was in the midst this very process that Merlin serendipitously entered the physician's chamber "Gaius would you - " he stopped short at the sight of his savior, the woman he failed.

"Hunith"?

She smiled at the man she thought of as another son, "Hello Merlin". Gaius moved back as the prince came forward and embraced her. Pulling back, he finally noticed the discoloration around her right eye, running his fingers gently over the bruise, he couldn't ignore the heat of anger that rose within him and in a cold voice demanded "Who did this to you"?

It was not long after; Hunith found herself exactly where she had hoped to be, before King Uther pleading her petition. Arthur, Morgana, and Merlin were present as well the later standing closest to Hunith, yet still maintaining a respectable distance. "Ealdor is in Cendrid's lands correct? Why not petition your own King"? Merlin knew where his father was going with this, sending Camelot Knights, even if on a peacekeeping mission, would be looked on suspiciously and treated as an act of war; An opportunity, the King of Essetir had long-awaited. Merlin was dragged from his musings by Hunith pleading voice. On her knees, she begged, "Sire please, you are a just and merciful King and our only hope".

Morgana ran to comfort the woman and Merlin clenched his fists "Father, I'll go. I can call for ally's from our commoner regiment; no one will suspect Camelot's involvement".

Arthur spoke in his brothers support "I'll go with him". Uther was about to issue a command forbidding his sons' plan of action when he caught Merlin's eyes. His younger had made it explicitly clear that his interference in Arthur and his decisions in circumstances such as these, would not be tolerated.

"Do as you will". He said instead, "however it is your responsibility that Camelot not be implicated in any form".

"Yes, father" both princes stated, in union, as they bowed and left the room followed by Hunith with Morgana's assistance.

"You shouldn't have done this My Lords," Hunith said as Will and Moras helped both princes pack for their journey. Merlin stopped packing his chainmail and handed the bag to Will to continue his travel preparations. Arthur watched, as his twin took a wooden stool and sat down facing the woman. The young prince took her hands in his and spoke, melancholy enveloping his words, "I failed you once. Now, I refuse to stand idly by when you are in need of my help again. I am in your debt Hunith and its Merlin to you". the corner of his mouth curving into a small smile at the end. Hunith let her maternal instincts guide her, as she raised her right hand to come to rest on the young man's cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb. Arthur couldn't help but long for the same type of attention his brother was currently receiving from this caring woman. Merlin had said that Hunith had become an adoptive mother to him and now he understood how true that was.

"You never failed me and there is no debt that you are required to repay". Before Merlin could debate, the door to the room swang open and in walked Morgana and Gwen, both dressed for battle. Merlin stood to say something but Arthur beat him to it. "What do the both of you think you are doing"? Morgana adjusted the vambrace on her left arm and replied, "What does it look like. We are coming with you".

Hunith was the next to immediately intervene. "I can't have this! It is bad enough that both the Princes are putting their lives in danger for us; I could not bear it if you and Gwen were to come to any harm, my Lady". Morgana walked up to Hunith and Merlin "You look at Merlin as a son, am I correct"? She asked the older woman who just nodded in response "Well then, as Merlin's betrothed, it is my duty to support him in all that he does, especially if what he is doing is ensuring the safety of the only mother he has", she turned her determined eyes to Merlin then, yet continued her speech to Hunith "and if he is going to ride into battle, for such a noble endeavor, I will be honored to ride by his side".

Everyone in the room looked at Morgana in shock, this was the first time she had publicly acknowledged her relationship with Merlin, and the man himself seemed awestruck by her declaration. He simply smiled and shook his head before bringing her in close, for a soft yet passionate kiss. They broke apart at a short cough from Gaius, "Well does everyone have all that they need"? continued the old man.

"Yes, I think we are ready" It was Arthur who, ignoring his brother's actions completely, responded, he turned to his servant "Moras get four horses ready" The servant hesitated "Is something the matter"?

The man looked at Arthur and said: "I think we will require five horses, My Lord, as I fully intend to join you on this quest". Arthur just looked at his servant in surprise, _would wonders never cease._ Arthur gave a curt nod of approval, clutching his servant's shoulder "Go on then" he inclined his head and gestured to the door. Moras did not need to be told twice, bowing he left the room in a hurry, a large grin on his face.

Arthur was the first to take watch when they camped for the night while the rest of the party rested. Hunith at the moment was the only one awake and sat beside him "Sire"? He turned to her "I wanted to thank you, for coming to our assistance, Merlin..." she stopped to smile at the younger prince, who was currently resting in a light doze against a nearby tree "he feels he owes it to me, you, on the other hand, have no such bond, yet you readily came to our aid".

Arthur turned to watch the fire, perceptibly deep in thought before he chose to respond, "You are wrong, you know" he shifted his gaze toward her and continued "Merlin, as he, himself stated before, isn't helping you because of some debt that needs repaying. He is helping you because he loves you as a son, and as such, he feels a responsibility towards you, the same as Will".

"As for me. You cared for my brother when he was almost dying, you made him feel loved when he was alone". He paused to take a breath and compose himself, "I spoke to Gaius, about Merlin's scars, he told me that had they not been cared for the way they had, he would have been partially disabled. I love my brother and it hurts me that I was unable to protect and support him when he required me the most and that now he does a better job of protecting me". He paused again to make sure he had her full attention "It is I who am grateful to you Hunith, for being there for him when his own family couldn't be".

"He is special" she replied, fondness reflected in her tone, "when I was tending to him, he kept calling me mother. I'm sure he was thinking of your own mother but his call touched something in me. In another life, I would have been proud to have given birth to son's like him and Will". Arthur smiled at her, he wondered, had their own mother lived would she have been similar in demeanor to Hunith?

"You should rest, we have a long day ahead". She nodded in agreement and laid a gentle, supportive hand on Arthur's shoulder before moving to lay down near Gwen. It was already quite late and he would need to rouse Merlin soon to take the next watch. "I told you before, it was my decision to leave and whatever happened to me should not make you feel any guilt". His brother's voice was soft, yet it reached him clearly through the silence of the night. He looked up to see Merlin wide awake and gazing back at him. He twin then got up and moved to sit by his side.

"I'm the older brother, it's my job".

Merlin snorted "Only by a couple of minutes and I know you cheated just so you could get out first". Both of them laughed at that.

"How many men does Kanen have"?

"Forty, maybe more, according to Hunith. Moras won't fail us, he will come back in time with support from Tensen, they should reach Ealdor by late noon tomorrow. Go rest, Arthur. I will take watch". Arthur nodded at him and went over to his brother's previously occupied sleeping space and laid down. He did not fall asleep immediately, he kept watch over Merlin with half-lidded eyes as his brother picked up a glowing piece of firewood and blew on it. "Apstraga Draga" was the last thing Arthur heard before his eyes shut completely to the vision of a flaming dragon circling the fire.


	24. The First Battle

They reached Ealdor just as the village was being invaded by the very mercenaries they had intended to stop. With Arthur and Merlin leading the charge on horseback their party road into the village and met the invaders head-on. Rolling off his horse Merlin landed in the thick of the skirmish between the bandits and villagers. He unsheathed his sword and was immediately required to defend himself against an oncoming attack aimed at his head.

There were at least fifteen of them, ten now, as he removed his sword from a mercenaries chest. He turned to look for his brother "Arthur"! He shouted in warning as another swung a sword at his brother's back. The sword, however, was intercepted, just as Arthur turned, Morgana forced the mercenaries blade back and sliced across his chest with her own effectively saving the crown prince's life. "Bring back memories of when I used to beat you"? She asked, teasing as she shuffled away, all the while protecting Arthur's flank.

"That never happened"! Exclaimed the prince incredulously, much to Morgana's and now Merlin's amusement.

"Oh it did, I remember" Merlin called laughing as he took down another of their attackers.

"Fall back"! They all heard the call and the mercenaries immediately began their retreat. "You will pay for this! All of you"! Kenan shouted over the fray as he and what was left of his men rode off towards the southern forests. "They will be back". Merlin stated as he walked over to his brother, Morgana and Gwen joined them. Arthur nodded to him before calling for Hunith to gather the villagers.

They were circled around Arthur now who stood at the center of the communal gathering place, Merlin just behind him to the right. "The women need to gather what you can and leave with the children". He announced.

"The women have as much right to fight as the men for their homes and families". It was Gwen who spoke, her voice strong and more self-assured than ever before. "We aren't going anywhere". She took a strong step forward and the other women followed her direction. For the first time, Merlin saw a glimpse of the Queen she was one day destined to become. Arthur looked at him still unsure, Gwen was right, so he nodded to his brother in return. Arthur looked back at the gathering and nodded his consent to all present.

"Kenan". The blond prince's voice though soft strongly resonated through the gathering "and his men are likely to attack on the morrow. They are brutal and fight to kill and that is why they will lose". He walked around looking at all the gathered in the eye as he spoke. "He can never defeat us. Look around, within this circle we are all equals. Tomorrow when you fight you will not fight because someone has ordered you to. No. You fight for your right to live independently and with dignity, not at the mercy of the likes of Kanen and his brutes"!

Merlin watched his brother, his King in awe, this is what _he_ was fighting for. "If any of you fall, you will fall knowing that you have died fighting for the most noblest of causes. You fight for your lives, your friends and families, your very right to survive. If you live to grow old and grey, you will know within your hearts that you have earned the right to live in peace from this day until your dying day"! Raising his sword high Arthur's voice echoed across the gathering as he chanted "For Ealdor"! A chorus of voices joined his own as every single man and woman in the gathering lifted their crude weapons in a battle cry. Arthur looked back at his brother and found an expression of absolute pride and approval reflected back at him.

"You did well with them," Merlin told him later as he sat by his brother on a small bench outside Hunith's home.

"They are not soldiers Merlin, a day is too short a time to turn them into soldiers". Arthur replied concerned as they watched the villagers fumble in their attempts at learning to wield the crude weapons they had. He nodded to Morgana who was currently working with one section learning to effectively aim weaponized wooden staffs. Her father Gorlois had never discouraged her from learning the sword, an allowance Uther had continued to grant when she entered Camelot as his ward.

"You cannot lose faith in them" his attention was once again brought back to Merlin as his words caught his attention. His brother looked him in the eyes as he continued sternly, "because if you do they will sense it, and the battle will be lost before it even begins. We still have our magic, all three of us and if required we will use it, but I feel they deserve the chance to at least fight for what is rightfully theirs". Arthur nodded before moving back to inspect the training of another group of villagers led by Will.

Before Arthur could reach his destination however both brothers were alerted to the villagers screams. They ran to the southern boundary and watched as a solitary horse rode through the crowd carrying on its back a grisly cargo. As the animal past the body of Matthew, the village leader dropped to the ground, an arrow holding in place a piece of parchment protruding from his back. It was Merlin who moved forward to examine the body. He went down to his knees and pulled the arrow and parchment from the corpse.

"What does it say"? Merlin looked up at Morgana, who had asked and then turned his inflamed gaze to Arthur "Make the most of this day, it will be your last". he breathed out.

"Matthew"! they heard the scream before the man's now widow dropped before them to cradle the body in her arms.

Merlin got up and walked away from the crowd, Arthur found him pacing behind a close-by hut, running a hand down in face in frustration. Merlin turned to his brother as he approached. "Power is meant to protect," he said strongly as he brought his hand down in an adamant gesture "Men like Kanen, just because they have armies at their disposal take it as an excuse to satisfy their greed! They need to be stopped! I need to do it". He emphasized with clenched fists.

Merlin looked away as he said that and Arthur followed his brother's eyes and found them focused on Hunith, who was consoling Matthew's widow. Arthur's arm on his shoulder brought his attention back to the blond prince "We will protect them, we will stop him once and for all but we do it together". It was he could say but non of it was a lie and Merlin nodded his assent head before leaving his brother to help the village dispose of the dead.

Moras did not arrive from Lord Tensen's land until later that same evening, Lancelot and a giant of a man called Percival riding in tow. They were all that Tensen could spare at such short notice. Both men were now sitting around a fire while Arthur explaining the plan, they needed to slow Kanen and his men down. Merlin who had gone off earlier to collect firewood and had yet to return. "I going to go look for him" everyone looked up at Morgana as she said that "Percival go with her".

"Arthur please, I can handle myself" she stated to both men as she sheathed her sword and left them to continue their discussion.

Morgana hardly made it past the back of Hunith's home before she was abruptly pulled aside, spun and pushed up against the external back wall. A large body restraining her smaller one and a hand over her mouth preventing her from calling for help. Once she was over her initial shock, her eyes lifted to meet Merlin's blue ones, illuminated by the moonlight. She closed her own and took a deep breath as he removed his hand. "What are you doing Merlin"? She asked him looking back up at his face.

"Watching you" he replied there was a curious emotion reflecting through his gaze as he moved up his hand and gently ran his knuckles along her cheek. "I watched you the entire day, I watched you fight, I watched you command those men". His voice barely above a whisper, yet it held a strength that sent pleasant shivers down her spine. "You were awe-inspiring, my warrior princess".

Morgana's cheeks bloomed with color and in an attempt to conceal her pleasurable discomfort at the praise she smirked up at him and replied with confidence "I am not a princess my lord".

His lips twisted upwards "a situation that will be remedied soon enough" his smile grew as her eyes widened "After all you have already accepted your position as my betrothed". Morgana let out a short laugh "When we return to Camelot, I intend to ask Uther to formalize our engagement, we cannot marry until Arthur chooses a bride but it will officially indorse our promise to one another in the eyes of the crown and kingdom". His decision surprised her and bringing her hand to cup his cheek she closed the space between them and locked their lips in a passionate embrace.

This kiss was nothing like the hurried one they shared in Gauis's chamber or even the brief press of their lips within the confines of his bedchamber where he was forced to stop. At this moment they could take their time, he had no fear of awakening her power, now they were each free to revel in the others taste and magic.


	25. The Price of Victory

"Where were the both of you? You took your own time getting back"? Arthur asked smirking, they were lying next to each other on the floor while Morgana and Gwen shared Hunith's bed. The woman graciously gave them her home, while she took the opportunity to stay with Alice and make sure she was not alone at such a difficult time. Merlin rolled his eyes and turned on his back to face Arthur, who was lying to his left. "Sometimes it's best we did not know all the details of the other's life brother". Arthur turned his head to face him. "I am happy for you, I hope you know that".

"I know and thank you" he replied softly and smiled back. Arthur took a closer look at his twin, they hadn't had a peaceful moment to properly speak in months, until now.

"I was surprised father let us come help these people with no protest," Arthur said after a while. "He attempted to take my place during the battle with the Wraith". Arthur's eyes which had wandered during his musings snapped back to his brother's as he heard that. Merlin met his gaze with a determined, thoughtful one that told Arthur there was more. "I told him at the time, as future guardians of Camelot, both of us needed to fight our own wars and it's not his place to interfere". Arthur replied with a sound of approval "It was lonely, those years without you Merlin, you were my only true friend and support at court".

"Speaking of the Wraith, you said something to father, I recall, about father not taking responsibility for our family's past debts ?" Arthur asked curiously. Merlin's eyes widened and he tensed, he hadn't expected Arthur to pick up on that aspect of their conversation. "I think about the conversation we had over and over, and it just keeps bothering me".

"Arthur" Merlin's voice was solemn when he replied, "When I told you about our shared destiny, I mentioned there are things best left for their own time; keeping Albion's best interest at heart".

Arthur could not stem his curiosity but he trusted his brother's judgment, Merlin had yet to guide him awry, he nodded, accepting the answer and asked another burning question instead.

"Why did you feel you needed to leave Camelot? I am sure you could have found a way to learn what you needed at the Citadel".

Merlin breathed out and turned his head back to the ceiling "I never really found my place in Camelot Arthur, you were already training to be a Knight and I never quite understood my role. When my Magic began to grow and Gaius ran out of things to teach me, I asked Kilgharrah for help that's when he told me of our destiny but also, that he himself was ill-equipped to deal with my kind of power". He turned back to Arthur. "I was/am the first of my kind. After that I knew if I wanted to learn more about myself, if I wanted to wield my magic effectively and become the ally you required me to be, I would have to leave the confines of the Castle". He paused and smiled "I think it worked out for the best in the end". Arthur didn't quite agree with him, he still wondered if all that pain was worth it. When he looked at his brother now he sometimes missed that shy, clumsy little boy who conspired mischief with him and who couldn't stand even innocent animals hurt. This powerful, wise man and at times ruthless warrior that lay by his side now was still the same person just more… hardened?

"Only death will take me from your side again Arthur. Now come on we need rest to be battle ready tomorrow" he blew out their candles with magic and settled in for the night. It took some time for Arthur to fall asleep, he just watched his brother for a time, after a few moments he noticed Merlin grimace in pain and shift on to his stomach before falling still.

The morning came quickly and they were all dressed in their chainmail preparing for battle. "Hunith" Merlin looked to his adopted mother "Could you and Gwen please go and check if the villagers are prepared"? The look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. Both women nodded and left to do as requested. As soon as they left Merlin turned to address his brother and lover. "We use our power only in dire need, our physical defenses should suffice". Arthur nodded as did Morgana.

They lay in wait for the enemy, traps ready to be sprung. They watched as Kanen and his men enter the village border as the last one crosses, Arthur began to get anxious. _Morgana! Spring the trap!_ he shouts through his mind.

 _The wood is too damp, Merlin I classify this as dire circumstance, Burne!_ In the next instance a blazing fire roared to life cutting off the mercenaries retreat and effectively trapping them within the confines of the village. Taking advantage of the chaos and confusion the Pendragons and their allies put their plan to action. Not giving the mercenaries a chance to recover the villagers descended on them full force with every weapon they had.

It was a struggle but they managed fairly well, Percival and Lancelot added to their number of skilled fighters considerably evening the odds. Merlin did not see any reason to deviate from his previous course of action, he only used his magic to protect the villagers from mercenary-sword. Morgana did the same as she fought, Arthur on the other had relied on his sword along, still unable to split his attention between magic and physical skill.

The battle lasted over an hour before the mercenaries began to make their retreat. Arthur was just pulling his sword from the chest of yet another slain opponent when a furious call of "PENDRAGON"! caused him and Merlin to shift their attention to Kanen who was advancing on Arthur sword raised. Their weapons clashed forcefully but the mercenaries anger overshadowed his skill. The fight, which had by now gathered an audience, ended quickly with Kanen wounded and left thrown on his backside.

Merlin's watched his brother as he turned to walked away from his defeated opponent, it was a moment of inattention, before any could react Kanen had managed to grab a discarded crossbow and fired at Arthur's back. "NO"! Merlin's head whipped back at the sound, he could not contain his disbelief, there slumped in Arthur's arms was Moras, an arrow bolt sticking out of his chest. There was another choking sound and his attention was brought back to Kanen just in time to see Morgana pulling her sword out of the mercenary's back.

The sun had set and the three weary warriors were found stood before the funeral pyre.

"He was a good, loyal servant" Arthur's despondent voice broke the silence.

"I should have been paying attention, I could have saved him".

"I should have as well, it was foolish to turn my back on Kenan the way I did".

Morgana who was standing beside Merlin couldn't be quiet any longer, she needed to put an end to this self-blame. "He was a hero and gave his life for a cause he felt, was worth more, the two of you need to respect his decision and now that he is gone, his sacrifice". Both men could say nothing more.

Immediately after the battle of Ealdor, the princes and their companions returned to the citadel, Lancelot and Percival rode back to Lord Tensen's lands.

Merlin was currently stood before his father's door, "come in" he heard and entered, Uther was sat at his desk reading a report but looked up to address his son "Merlin, I trust your campaign was successful".

"It was and there will be no mention of Pendragon involvement, as promised".

Uther nodded at his son "Where is your brother? And Morgana? I was not happy to learn she joined you on this mission".

"Arthur is well, as for Morgana, we both know getting in her way usually ends with her doing what she wants". Both men smiled fondly at that. "I need to speak with you concerning Morgana and my relationship".

Uther looked at his son, lay the paper he held onto the desk, and sat back, his fingers crossed before him as he studied his son, Merlin never minced word when he knew he could get what he wanted through asking upfront. "When I took Morgana in, I promised her mother, on her deathbed, I would never force her into an arrangement she did not wish for, which is why she is yet unwed".

"You wish to speak to her first to understand her heart"? Uther nodded to Merlin's question "And should she agree to the union"?

"You are aware it is against tradition for the second in line to marry before the crown prince, even should Morgana be willing".

"I am well versed in our traditions father. I am not asking to go against them, I am asking to formalize my affections for the lady Morgana so as to protect her honor". His father was on the verge of rising in protest of what Merlin was implying, but his son raised a hand to stop him. "I am only suggesting we are both young and we like to display our affection for each other rather freely. Not to mention I am possessive by nature".

"If I do this Merlin, you must assure me that you will treat Morgana with the utmost respect". The hard look Uther received from his son told the King all he required to know on the matter. Uther knew his son, in spite of the great chasm between them now, he knew he would never willfully hurt Morgana, he truly loved his ward. He remembered what it was like to be young and in love. Merlin was right, this arrangement would protect them both. A week later the proclamation was released.

 _His Royal Highness, Prince Merlin Pendragon and The Lady Morgana Le Fay are henceforth pronounced legally betrothed by the royal decree of Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot._


	26. The King's Justice

Merlin woke with a start, he felt the surge of Magic, a Mage Stone, only a handful in existence but for their power quite distinguishable. He rushed to get out of bed and dressed. He was out the door and just exiting the citadel's main entrance when he saw Arthur coming his way. Behind his brother led in chains by the palace guard was Tom the blacksmith.

 _What happened?_ he thought to his brother as he came close.

 _He was caught red-handed consorting with the sorcerer we were warned about. The sorcerer escaped. There was nothing I could do before the guards..._ Merlin cursed internally. "I need to report to father," Arthur said as he finally reached his brother.

"I'll come with you".

They stood in front of Uther. Merlin bore witness as his brother explained what had occurred at the forge. Before anything further could be said however Morgana burst into the room. "I was told you arrested Gwen's father"? her question was directed to Arthur but it was Uther who replied.

"He was caught consorting with sorcerers". He said in an even tone that Merlin knew only meant that he had already passed judgment on Tom.

"Maybe he didn't know he was a sorcerer, he is a craftsman after all, who works on commission, he could have just been carrying out his duty, surely you cannot have him executed for that"!

"Morgana may have a point father". It was Arthur who replied as he leaned against his father's desk while Uther paced ahead before them. The king turned to his children and his eyes immediately jumped to Merlin's countenance, which at the moment seemed a mask of stone. His son looked back at him, watched him as if he could see the inner workings of his mind. He recalled their conversation in the main hall during the challenge of the black knight, all those long months ago. Merlin was not Arthur, he was not devoted to him as his brother was...is, whatever devotion he had was lost long before he returned to Camelot, Uther had seen it in his every action since that day. His son had found him an unworthy king but he also knew that Arthur was not ready for the throne and that was the only thing restraining his action and speech now; _but for how long_.

Uther looked back to Morgana's apprehensive face to Arthur's stoic one before he replied. "He will be tried in the morning, given a chance to defend himself and if found guilty he will be executed, that is my final decision".

They found themselves in Gaius's chambers not long after. Gwenivere, was fast asleep, having taken sanctuary in Gaius's spare room. "How is she, Gaius"? Merlin asked softly.

"Exhausted and Apprehensive, after her visit to her father. I administered a sleeping draught that should at least provide some rest". Merlin nodded in agreement at the physician's ministration.

"Do you think Uther will give him a fair trial"? All the men turned to Morgana at the question.

"He may try too". Merlin replied, "but his old prejudices may not allow it".

"We have to do something"! He could see that his lover was upset and yet he had no answer to give that could comfort her. If they did anything to save the blacksmith, Gwen would be the one to pay the price. He walked up to Morgana and took her in his arms. He pulled back and held her face as he kissed her forehead gently.

"Let Arthur and I handle this, please, you need rest, go to your chambers, we will speak tomorrow". He said as he gently rubbed a thumb across her cheek. "Trust us, my love". Morgana only nodded, but she didn't look convinced not because she didn't trust them but because she knew Uther better. She took his right hand in her own and kissed it gently before leaving the men to deliberate their next course of action.

"Is there anything that can be done Merlin, without implicating Gweniever"? Arthur asked his brother softly from his position at his left. He was leaning against the far wall of Gaius's tiny room, facing Merlin's profile. His brother exhaled before turning to him.

"I can defend him at the hearing and may even be able to get father to listen and resend the judgment he has already made in his mind, but it won't be easy".

"Do what you can". Merlin nodded. They both bid Gaius farewell before leaving for their respective rooms.

The second time Merlin was awoken, it was a little while before dawn. The warning bells ominously rang through the courtyard, the sound vibrating through the Citadel. He met Arthur halfway to the Dungeons.

The dungeon's head guard was at the ready when they approached "What happened"? Merlin asked before his brother could get a word in edgewise. "Sire". The captain of the guard bowed to them. "The prisoner… he…"

"Spit it out, man"! Arthur was shocked at Merlin's sudden outburst, his brother rarely lost his temper.

The guard flinched but did not lower his gaze "he escaped my lord, he had a key".

"What! That's not possible". Arthur voiced his indignation. "Did one of the guards lose theirs"?

The Captain shook his head and replied "No sire all the copies are accounted for" he lowered his gaze from Arthurs. "The key in question bore the royal seal". Arthur's eyes widened in shock while Merlin's mind ran through all the possibilities, his own widened in realization.

"Quickly, does our father know of this"? He asked the guard, his eyes displaying desperation and worry, he knew it was impossible for Uther not to know, but he hoped that by some miracle such was the case.

"Yes, my lord, your father has ordered the prisoner executed on sight".

Merlin was about to dismiss the man when he added " My lord, The Lady Morgana was seen with the prisoner, just before his escaped, this has been reported to the King as well". Merlin ran his hand over his face in frustration.

When they reached the council chambers Morgana was being escorted in by the guards. Merlin balled his fist at the treatment that she was receiving but could do nothing. She has freed a prisoner, it was grounds for treason, any rash action on his part now would only lead to harsher punishment for them both. "Father is this really necessary". It was Arthur who came forward to defend his foster sister first. Uther, however, held up his hand to halt any further protest from either of his sons.

He spoke directly to Morgana who held her head high and stood self-righteous and defiant in front of the king. "Do you have any idea what you have done". Uther's voice held a quiet fury, it was the tyrant speaking, the man, who was responsible for the death and destruction of so many of their kind.

"I made sure an innocent man got the justice he deserves".

"You defied me"! He shouted his voice echoing off the walls of the chamber "You defied your king! Do you have any idea the position you have put me in"?

Before anything further could be transacted a guard rushed into the room. He bowed before the king and princes "Your Majesty, the prisoner was found and as ordered dispatched".

Uther nodded "Leave us". The man bowed and left.

"You have innocent blood on your hands Uther Pendragon, blood that will never wash away"!

"Might I remind you that you are addressing your king". He held her hard gaze with one of his own.

"Might I remind you that a King is wise and just, you rule with the sword alone".

"You have already committed one act of treason Morgana, do not make it worse by supplementing another".

"Only a madman would see treason in truth"!

"Morgana"!

Merlin couldn't restrain himself any longer but it was already too late.

"Guards"! Morgana was immediately flanked by two of her previous escorts "Take the Lady Morgana to the dungeons and have her restrained. She will remain there until I see her fit for release".

"Father"! Again it was Arthur that protested, Merlin could do nothing but watch as his beloved was dragged away to incarceration.


	27. The Betrayal

He walked down to the dungeons. He knew where she was being held and he also knew what he was likely to expect when he found her. Arthur had wanted to come with him but he knew it was best he did this alone, in her eyes he had failed her. In every lifetime he witnessed in the crystals; in one way or another, he always failed her and always lost her because his duty to Albion came first. Hopefully this time his faith and love for her would be enough to get through and bring her back from the precipice.

He took a deep breath and turned the key, the door unlocked and he stepped in. He looked her in the eye, righteous anger blazed within her emerald gaze. As he closed the door behind him he heard her voice, quiet at first. "How could you?". She asked furiously, "How could you just stand there and say nothing while that tyrant destroyed the life of yet another innocent"?! He watched her for a few moments in silence and as he did she took a steady breath, head held high she added "I do not regret my actions. Someone needed to stand up to him and if you and Arthur are too cowardly to do it then I will". This is why he fell in love with her, not her beauty but her sprite, her kindness, her willingness to fight for those unable to fight for themselves. But Morgana's idealism had a tendency to instigate rash action and blind her to the long term consequences.

Merlin walked towards her and quietly sank to his knees so that they could speak eye to eye. "I love you". was the first thing he said, he needed her to understand. "Openly opposing Uther will get us nowhere, other than portray us as fools or worse inexperienced and weak. I empathize with how you feel, I understand what it's like, seeing our people tortured and murdered for no fault other than possessing a gift from nature itself". He brought his hand up and gently stroked her cheek with his knuckles, brushing some of the dirt away. "Uther's time will set soon but we need to be patient love. I was prepared to defend Tom before father in open court but his escape sealed his fate. Please, Morgana, do not let your anger cloud your good judgment and force your hand. Comprehend that such actions may have devastating consequences".

"How can you be patient when innocents are slaughtered before you. You have the power to stop it but won't". Anger and disappointment clear in her voice.

"Understand this we are not trying to save one sorcerer Morgana, we are trying to ensure a time when they won't need saving! An end to the prejudice and hatred towards magic... That takes more than helping smuggle one or two innocent prisoners out of the dungeons, it takes a change in the very minds and hearts of people and that takes time to build. Please have faith in Arthur. Have faith in me". He emphasized, "together we are working hard to build a kingdom that will be just and fair for all".

Morgana looked away from him, there had to be a faster to achieve this dream, she didn't understand how he and Arthur could continue to keep their silence in the face of Uther's ongoing atrocities. "Guards" she lifted her head at the summons. "Arthur and I managed to placate the king, we promised him on your behalf that you would never oppose him in public again".

"You and Arthur are better men than your father could ever hope to be". She said as she was released from the shackles that bound her. Merlin took her bruised wrists into his hands and kissed them each in turn before escorting her to her chambers.

Later that same evening Morgana the Mage stone clutched in hand left the citadel, Tauran had threatened Gwen for it not knowing it was Morgana who held it now, she had found it when she had gone to check on Gwen, not knowing she was in Gaius' chambers. She would not allow any more innocents be harmed. Pulling her cloak higher she moved towards Tauren's designated meeting point. "Lady Morgana, I was expecting your maid, she has something of mine". The sorcerer's voice came from behind her and she whipped around to face the man. Three swordsmen accompanied him surrounding the lady their weapons pointed at her. "However, the King's ward is an equally handsome prize".

The enemy sorcerer drew his sword, ready to strike her down where she stood. "Wait! I have what you seek and am willing to give it to you but I seek an alliance in exchange. I want Uther dead just as much as you do".

"What would cause Uther's beloved ward to be so willing to betray him and Camelot? Why should we believe you? For all we know, you could be a spy and your presence here a trap"? The enemy sorcerer studied her with suspicion.

"This is not a trap, I assure you and as for being Uther's beloved... This is how he treats those he calls allies and friends". She pulled back her sleeves showing the sorcerer her chaffed and bruise red wrists. "I am doing this for Camelot, I want to rid it of its mad king who can see no further than his paranoia and prejudice".

"That is what we want as well, we intend to use the stone's ability of transmutation to create the supply of gold we need, to gain entry into the citadel and into the King's chambers".

"Why waste your time making grand complicated plans when there is an easier way to Uther Pendragon" Morgana replied menacingly.

"And what is it you suggest then My Lady".

"I will convince Uther to accompany me on a pilgrimage to my father Gorlos' grave, situated in the northern plains. In two days' time you will have this opportunity to strike him down".

Unknown to Morgana and the mercenaries, Camelot's youngest heir was not far, listening, hidden behind an old oak trunk. Merlin stood still hearing his betrothed plot his father's assassination. His face was impassively tilted skyward as his head hit the trunk of the evergreen in despair.

He sat at the writing desk in her chambers, elbows on the table, joint palms resting against his grim lips awaiting her return. He needed to make Morgana see that her actions, though stemming from the purest of intentions, were rash and irresponsible, but he knew her well enough to know that opposing her forcefully would only make her more defensive and stalwart to her chosen course. He had to maintain his calm.

So he waited and watched quietly as she entered, throwing off her cloak on to her vanity chair, sat down and closed her eyes, taking a deep calming breath. As she opened them, she caught him reflected in the obsidian before her and rose slowly to face him. Merlin sat back, his face impassive, "I was looking for you".

Morgana replied with a hesitant smile "I went for a stroll through the lower town, wanted to clear my head". Merlin let out a short huff of laughter, got off the chair he was sitting in and moved slowly closer to her. As he stood a few feet before her, he let his back, rest against the wooden post of her bed.

"So tell me what was it about Tauren's revolutionary ways that made his plans so much more attractive to my own". He said it evenly, impassive eyes never leaving her startled emerald ones. He acted as if her betrayal was expected as if it didn't hurt him to his very core.


	28. Hatred vs Reason

"Merlin… you have to understand…"

"Yes, Morgana I wish to understand, what has made you so desperate that it drove you to plot the murder of my father in cold blood? To practically delivered Camelot into the hands of mercenaries? or To look me in the eyes and lie to me, betray what the three of us have"?

"I did this for us". She stepped forward adamantly "With Uther out of the way, Arthur can become the King Camelot deserves"! She exclaimed, desperate to make him see it from her perspective.

"What then"?

"What do you mean"?

"Say your plan with Tauren succeeds, what then? Yes, Arthur will become king in name but will he achieve what he is meant to or even remain so for long? What if Tauran and his mercenaries decide that they would rather erase the Pendragon lineage then bow to Uther's son? What of all the sorcerer's Uther has wronged that will find his grieving son an easy target for their vengeance once he's gone? Because trust me Morgana Arthur will grieve. Uther's death may not affect us very much, he's hurt us to deeply for that but Arthur is as of yet, untouched by that kind of pain. Not to mention Bayard, Carleon, and Cenred, all of whom have been waiting for a weakness in Camelot's defenses? Say with our power combined we do manage to overcome all these obstacles, what would be the cost to the people caught between the fray"?

He looked at her, he could see his words seeping in, the deeper understanding, repressed under righteous anger, surfacing.

"The Old Religion speaks of balance Morgana; a sudden shift in power will have consequences that none of the three of us are completely prepared to deal with yet. We will, however, get there in time, but that requires patience, through planning and preparation. Arthur will be King, the Greatest of them all, but how is he to achieve that if you rob him of the opportunities that will help him learn, that will prepare him to earn and fulfill that position"?

Morgana took a breadth and practically collapsed into her vanity chair. Her mind working through all Merlin had said, the fight draining from her. Merlin knelt before her and she looked into his eyes. She claimed to love him yet she had disrespected and disregarded his judgement, plotted to murder his father, lied to him… _forgive me._ _I couldn't stand to see Gwen in pain. After all, she is not the only one to lose a parent at Uther's hand._ Her mind spoke as a tear made its way down her cheek in remembrance of her own father. She still blamed Uther for Gorlois' demise. For not providing him with the required reinforcements in battle when required.

 _Indeed… Uther has hurt so many of us, taken so much in so many ways... At one point I was ready to strike him down myself so I do understand the inclination._ Her eyes widen at that. "What has he done Merlin"? Her concerned voice asked out loud.

He sighed "Something unforgivable and a conversation best left for another time, right now we have more pressing matters at hand".

"Tauran... What do you intend to do"?

"We follow through with your original plan". A smirk appeared on his face as he spoke, "You use Uther as bait to draw Tauren out and then leave the rest to me".

After leaving Morgana to attend to her task with Uther, Merlin found his way to Gaius chambers, in all that had happened, he realized that he had neglected the true victims of the tragic events that unfolded over the last two days. He had already made sure that the family of the owner of the boarding house, where Tauren had stayed, was compensated; in the only way, they could be at this point.

The old physician did not seem to be in. He made his way to the backroom, he knocked and Arthur opened, it seems his brother had similar ideas. "Merlin come in please". Guinevere stood next to the bed and bowed to him as he entered. "I've told you before Gwen, you do not bow to me in private but…" he looked at his brother's stiff posture before continuing "as it stands, we are here in a more official capacity".

"Guenievre" his brother nodded back at him, "we want you to know that your job is secure and that your home is yours for life. We guarantee you that, under the circumstances, it may not be much but… anything you require, all you need do is ask".

"Thank you Sire" she curtsied to Arthur and then to him "My Lord". He nodded to her as well.

During dinner, Uther announced that Morgana and he would be leaving the next morning on a pilgrimage to Gorlois' grave. Arthur would have thought nothing of it had he not spied his brother and Morgana give each other meaningful sly glances. _What are both of you up to? And why haven't I been included?_

It was Merlin who replied _I will tell you all you need to know soon enough brother. For now, I need you to just trust me._ Arthur gave Merlin a short firm nod as he took a quick sip of his wine.

It didn't take long to dispatch the mercenaries and the sorcerer however it hadn't been as easy as he expected either. Tauren had used the Mage stone to deflect his attack and render him unconscious. Luckily Morgana was able to complete the task and save Uther. He reached the citadel just a few hours after both of them.

"My Lord" The stable hand came running "your brother has requested your presence in his chambers". Merlin breathed out and nodded as he handed over the reins of his steed.

"You called for me brother"? He asked as he entered Arthur's chambers, he was unsurprised to see Morgana sitting at the head of Arthur's table. Her eyes shifted to his nervously while his brother paced the floor running a hand over his face in frustration. He turned and deliberately walked towards the table. He rested his elbows on to the back of one of the wooden chairs and stared right at Merlin who was leaning against the closed wooden doors silently ensuring that they wouldn't be overheard.

"Both of you were aware of the attack on father and you kept it from me, why"? His head turned from Merlin to Morgana and back. "Answer me"! He shouted banging his palm to the table, making Morgana flinch.

"I planned it" she confessed, "I was furious at Uther, for what he had done to Gwen the others, I thought the kingdom would benefit with him gone so I found Tauren and plotted with him to have Uther murdered".

Arthur looked to her in shock and then looked to his brother, at a loss for what to do "I understood Morgana's actions were an error in judgment and I took the required steps to help her rectify them while simultaneously using the opportunity presented to dispatch a dangerous enemy of the kingdom". Merlin explained calmly.

"Error in judgment"? Arthur replied incredulously, slowly annunciating each word. "She plotted to murder our father, Mer _lin_ "! His voice loudest as it pronounced the younger prince's name.

Merlin looked his brother in the eye, face hard "And at one time in the past I did the very same".


	29. The Omen of Death

"Why"? Arthur knew his brother's relationship with their father was complicated but he would never have expected Merlin to go as far as to commit patricide.

"Why"? You can't seriously be asking that". He walked forward and leaned upon the chair opposite Arthur "He murdered hundreds of our kind Arthur. You haven't been outside the borders of this kingdom, you haven't seen the destruction our father has wrought on the lives of innocent families, he's orphaned and even drowned children, widowed women, hunted our kind like animals and he still continues to do so. I couldn't and still can't bring myself to forgive him for that and his many other atrocities. So I understand why Morgana acted as she did".

"Arthur"? Morgana's soft voice reached him, Arthur turned and looked to her. Straightening her posture she met his eyes in strength. "I understand you may find what I have done unforgivable and I have no excuse to justify my actions. I only wished for peace and justice in this kingdom and for all its people, in my eyes that will never come to be so long as your father sits on the throne".

Arthur looked at them both. They were his family, his only true allies but at the moment he was having trouble trusting either of them. "Know this, both of you" he addressed them firmly. "When the time comes I will take up the mantle of King and I will do everything in my power to ensure justice for all our people but I refuse to take Camelot's throne by force! I will not usurp my father and I do not condone any such actions against him". Arthur took a deep breath "Can I trust you both to respect my decision"?

Morgana looked up at Merlin _He shouldn't have to ask._

 _No he should not._ Merlin replied.

Arthur, for his part did not try to intrude on their conversation. Over the past months he had gotten quite proficient at modulating his mental abilities.

Morgana looked back at him "You are our true sovereign Arthur and we shall do as you ask and henceforth we shall not hide our plans from you".

"But know this Arthur". The blond prince turned to his brother "and I do not speak for Morgana when I say this. If I am ever put in a position where I have to make a decision to protect you or this kingdom or both; I will do whatever is necessary, damn the consequences".

"I wouldn't expect anything less Merlin, you are still a prince of Camelot and I have told you before I look to you as an equal and I trust your judgment, it is your prerogative to take such a decision".

"Then understand also that my decision to follow through with Morgana's plan was made with the same rationale. I could not afford Camelot losing a trusted ally or risk Tauren's success. I had to execute required action in a timely manner even if it meant keeping you in the shadows and putting our father's life at risk".

The sly devil, his brother really did have a way with words. He just basically justified his earlier actions while simultaneously stating that he would do things similarly in future. Worst of all he rationalized it in a way, that left no choice for Arthur but to agree.

"I'm sorry I need to go check on Gwen, I haven't had the chance to apologize to her, I was, in part through my interference, to blame for her father's death". The men nodded and allowed Morgana to leave the room.

It was only a few weeks later that Arthur understood the full implications of what his brother's promise truly meant. He and the Knights were out hunting, Merlin had stayed back attending to administrative work for Court. They were tracking a doe when they encountered it. The beast had to have been conjured by the Old Religion. With the body of a wild cat and the head of some kind of viper, _most definitely poisonous,_ thought Arthur as he ran with all his might. His Knights never stood a chance, he lost two of them in the fray, the rest of were wise enough to scatter.

It was gaining and Arthur was tiring. There was an outcropping of rock just a few feet ahead. Arthur dove to the right and pressed himself against it. He took deep breath and summoned energy from the talisman he wore to initiate and sustain the spell. His eyes adopted a golden hue for a split second before his entire being melted away and all that was left was a dark rock where he once stood.

The creature continued on its path, not realizing its prey had chosen another. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief before breaking the spell and moving east. It would take him longer to reach the Citadel but at least he would make it there alive.

The Knights stood before their King, heads bowed, Merlin stood silently to the side, his brother was alive he knew it, where he was however, another question entirely. "Explain to me how as Knights of Camelot, did you think it wise to abandon your prince"! Uther shouted menacingly. "Father" Merlin's voice cut through Uther's rage. "Let me take a small search party and go looking for Arthur myself, this interrogation is a pointless waste of …

He was cut off by Will who chose that moment to rush into the throne room. "Sires, I apologize for the interruption, Prince Arthur has been seen entering the city Gates on foot".

"Will" Merlin spoke up before his father could say a word. "Have Arthur escorted to Gaius' chambers, we will meet you both there".

When Arthur entered Merlin directed him to sit on Gaius' cot and handed him some water to wash with and some fruit before examining him for wounds. "What happened? The knights reported your party was attacked by some form of a beast".

"We were, it wasn't like anything I've ever seen father, it had the head of some kind of Viper and the body of a wild cat". Arthur looked at his brother. Merlin's entire frame had gone ridged while Gaius seemed to have gotten two shades paler.

"Sire what you have described seems to resemble the Questing Beast".

"Gaius". His father's voice belayed the threat. "This beast"... Uther said slowly "is a threat, but not one that can't be vanquished by the blades of Camelot's Knights".

"But Sire, the Questing Beast is said to be born from the very depths of the old religion, it's appearance is said to foreshadow a time of great upheaval". Gaius said tying his best to impress on Uther the urgency of the news.

"That's enough Gaius"! he turned to Arthur "There is a chance the beast may make its way to the city. I expect you and the Knights to ride at dawn".

"Of course father". They bowed as the king left the room.

"Ok, what is this thing? My father may not want to know but I will be facing it and any information would be useful". It was Gaius who responded

"The Questing Beast is an omen of the old religion, embodying the power of Life and Death itself, to carry out its will. The last time it was seen"...

"Was the night of our birth, the night our mother died". Merlin's soft voice echoed through the silent room. Arthur looked from his brother to Gaius in shock. "Is it true Gaius? What Merlin says"? He stood as he awaited an answer.

"It is sire".

"How did you escape it"? Arthur looked at his brother's pained eyes. Any reminder of their mother, especially her death affected them both strongly.

"I"... Arthur hesitated to deliberate whether it was wise to speak of his magic with Gaius in the room, but on the other hand Merlin seemed to trust the old man with his. "I used the new skills you taught me. when it chased after me I dove behind a boulder and concealed myself. It ran past".

Merlin let out a breath "It must have been disoriented, the creature is supposed to be able to sense magic".

"Magic? What does magic have to do with Arthur's escape" Gaius looked the both of them, eyebrow raised.


	30. The Legacy of My Kin

Merlin was racing down the hallway just before dawn, he had to get to Morgana before she woke. He could feel it the power building within her, she was distressed. As Merlin rushed to her side, she was frantic, clawing at him as he held her hands in a firm grip "Calm down love. It's me. It's me". he kept repeating it until she stopped fighting.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him, "Merlin" she called desperately griping his arm tight. "Arthur! where's Arthur, he's in danger".

Merlin feared the appearance of the Questing Beast would cause a reaction from Morgana, now at least knew who the target was. "Morgana, listen to me I will not let anything happen to Arthur, do you understand me". Morgana looked him in the eye and nodded, she knew he wouldn't but how far would he go to keep his word. Suddenly she realized in trying to save Arthur she may have condemned Merlin.

"Merlin come back to me. Keep Arthur safe but do not allow yourself to be struck down either".

Merlin smiled at her, "I will do my best to get us both back alive, however…"

"Arthur and Albion must come first". She completed what he was going to say. She gave him a sad smile, her eyes red-rimmed as she brought her hand up to his face, caressing his cheek.

"My Lady"? Gwen stopped short as she saw Merlin sitting at Morgana's side.

"I should leave," he said planting a kiss on her forehead as he got off the bed. As he passed Gwen he quietly whispered: "Stay by her side, keep her strong".

"You needn't ask that of me, My Lord, It is my duty as her lady's maid and her friend".

"Thank you, Gwen, and for the last time it's Merlin". He smiled at her before leaving to find his brother.

The princes rode out shortly after Dawn with a small hunting party of ten Knights. They managed to track the creature to a shallow ravine containing a network of caves. Arthur divided the Knights into smaller fractions of two, each exploring an individual entrance. Merlin followed Arthur into one opening that ran along the left wall of the ravine. The blond prince held aloft his sword as he navigated the tunnel while Merlin covered his flank, sword in one hand and a torch in the other.

"Maybe it's in another cave…" met with silence he called for his brother "Merlin"?

"Shh" he replied, his eyes closed, the warlock concentrated on any trace of magic emanating from the beast. There was none to be found. When he opened his eyes he understood his fatal error. "Arthur"! His brother turned around just in time for the beast to strike.

Merlin froze, this wasn't supposed to happen, he should have _No! no time for that._ looking around quickly he found Arthur's discarded sword. Lifting it with magic his chant of "Bregdan Anweald Gafeluce" echoed through the cavern before it rammed into the creature's side.

As it dropped dead he ran to his brother "Arthur! Arthur! Come on Clotpole! No...no"... it was too late he quickly ripped cloth from his leather pouch on his waist and tied it tight to the wound, he poured some wine on it to prevent infection but it needed healing "Knights! Come quickly". he called in desperation.

Nothing could cure Arthur, the beast was created to maintain the balance, the poison of its bite had no cure. Why it came after Arthur though he did not yet know. There was nothing to do but the obvious now for a Life to be saved one needs to be taken in its place. _I have never felt closer to you Mother._ He thought to himself as they entered the city gates.

Arthur lay in his bed, fever wrought and sweating, Uther by his side, tears of grief trailing from his eyes. Morgana stood beside Merlin fingers intertwined, her head resting on his shoulder. "Father… rest I will stay with him".

Uther looked up at his younger, "I wish to stay by his side".

Merlin moved away from Morgana, towards the king. He knelt by his side and took Uther's hand in his own, causing the older man to turn to him. It was the closest they had been since Merlin disclosed his knowledge of Tristan and Yigrain's deaths. "I am sorry I fell short in my duty to protect him". He said, solemn eyes boring into Uther's stricken gaze. "Gaius and I will do everything in our power to save him. In the meantime our kingdom is vulnerable, it needs a leader, a King, so I implore you, rest".

"You can handle the duties of court just as easily". Was the King's reply.

"I am of more use to Arthur here".

Uther nodded, they could always count on Merlin to be rational and calm in times of crisis. At one point in time, he believed his son's clinical rationalism meant that Merlin didn't feel, it took him time to realize it wasn't that his son didn't feel it was more that he prioritized his feeling second or last depending on the urgency of the circumstance.

"Morgana could you kindly escort my father to his rooms"? Morgana looked up at his address, she wiped away the tears staining her cheeks and nodded to him before taking Uther's hand and leading him out the door quietly.

Merlin took his father's seat at his brother's bedside. Gaius had bandaged the wound on Arthur's shoulder but it still bled some. "I am sorry, I should have been more vigilant. I know what needs to be done Arthur. I can only hope you find it in your heart to forgive me when this is over, for making you walk the rest of this path alone".

He let his hand drift over his brother's sweat covered brow and his wet golden locks. Arthur was in immense pain evident from the clenching of his jaw even unconscious. Merlin brought his hand back to his face. The horizontal scar on the palm of his hand stood out, the only remnant of the blood oath he had enacted with Balinor. He looked back at Arthur.

"I must place another burden on your brother, I cannot let this legacy die with me". He used a spell to lock the entrances and exits to Arthur's chambers. Taking a dagger from his boot he took his brother's left palm gently in his and drew a shallow cut diagonally along it. Merlin then did the same with his right. He placed his palm over Arthurs, ensuring the cuts sealed to each other. Closing his eyes he chanted.

"Oherwydd bod gwaed y Ddraig yn llifo trwy fy gwythiennau, felly bydd yn llifo ynoch chi. Pan fydd hi'n bryd, bydd chi a'ch meibion yn frodyr i fy mrodyr am byth yn fwy".

(As Dragon's blood flows through my veins, so will it flow in you. When it's time, you and your sons will be brothers of my brothers forevermore).

As he recited the words in Dragon tongue he could feel his blood enter his brother and with it the ancient magic and legacy of the Dragon Lords. Their joint palms glowed gold sealing the pact and when Merlin pulled away, the cuts he had drawn on their palms had healed.

He sat back and unlocked the doors and just in time, as not moments after Gwen entered carrying a pitcher of water.

"Sir - Merlin ? Is all well"? she asked looking at the solemn expression on his face. Merlin looked up at her and smiled sadly.

"As well as can be expected, considering the circumstance and Thank you Gwen for using my name". The girl blushed in reply. Getting up from the chair he moved towards the door "Could you kindly grant me another favor"? he asked as he passed the maid. She looked at him with a kind expression, eager to serve.

"Watch over my brother, he needs true friends, now more than ever, it is something our station in life has never allowed us".

"You have my word Merlin, Arthur and you may always call on me as a friend, should either of you ever need one". She hesitated for a moment before asking "Are you sure you're alright"? Her wide brown eyes shining with empathy.

"I am well. Thank you, Gwen". He replied a soft expression of gratitude shining through his eyes before he squared his shoulders and felt the room.


	31. The Journey Towards the End

"Your brother cares a great deal for you. We all do. You cannot die Arthur Pendragon because you represent hope for us all. I have seen the man inside you, the King you are destined to become. So you see, you must live, because you will be the one to bring peace to this land. I believe in you". Gwen spoke to him softly while wiping a wet cloth over Arthur's brow.

"Gwen"? she turned at the call. William stood at the entrance of the prince's chamber before coming in. "Will? Is there something you required"? she asked looking at the boy's questioning glance. "I was looking for Merlin. Have you seen him? Gaius wanted to speak with him".

"He just left the room, not a few moments ago".

"Alright, then I'll find him myself. Will nodded to her in thanks "How is he"? he asked gesturing to the fevered prince.

"No better, no worse", replied Gwen as she rung the wet cloth into the bedside basin before placing it back on the prince's brow.

A while later when Will found his Master, Merlin was saddling a horse in the stables. "You going somewhere"? He asked Merlin who turned to him, careful to keep his face neutral.

"There is an Island in the south, in the sea of Meredor, called the Isle of the Blessed. It used to be the heart of the Old Religion. There is a cure for Arthur there. I need to go".

"So there is hope for Arthur to be saved"? Merlin nodded to the question as he finished strapping the last buckle in place. "Let me come with you".

"No"! His Master's cold eyes snapped to his as he ordered firmly, making the hairs on his servant's neck stand on end. Merlin never ordered him around nor spoke to him rudely. Something was amiss. The prince continued on, in a softer tone this time. "Stay here, I need you to get a message to Gaius from me".

"Anything". Will's voice answered.

"Tell him, that the cure must be administered as soon as received, no matter the cost. Arthur's life and the future of Camelot are too important to risk".

"Merlin? what is it that you are planning to do"? He asked shifting as his master walked past him, out the stable entrance. Merlin did not answer until he was mounted on his steed.

Raising the hood of the traveling cloak he wore, he turned his half-hidden face to look at Will. "Protecting this Kingdom and its future in the best way I can". was the last thing he said before the youngest Pendragon rode out through the city gates.

"Will? Did you find Merlin? I needed his help with these texts. It will help find a cure for Arthur to go much faster". Will looked up at his mentor and guardian as he entered the physician's chambers. Gaius had only looked up at him briefly before turning his attention back to the book, open before him.

"He's left the Castle".

"What? Where has he gone"? Gaius's eyes immediately jumped to his ward, his signature right eyebrow raised in incredulity.

"He said something about finding a cure for Arthur on the Isle of the Blessed" Will relayed slowly gauging the old man's reaction to the news. He wasn't disappointed.

"No"! Gaius got to his feet in shock and began to sway dangerously due to the action. "Gaius"! Will shouted in alarm as he rushed forward to prevent the man from falling.

"Gaius, what is it"? The old man turned to his ward with a look of immense grief.

"I knew it was almost impossible but I had thought that maybe some of my old books would hold a direction to a remedy but if Merlin has ridden to the Isle then all hope is truly lost".

"But Merlin has gone to find a cure, hasn't he? Then how is all hope lost"? Will's countenance displayed the confusion he felt.

Gaius took his seat again while Will knelt by his side "On my boy, the Isle is home to the very heart of the Old Religion, the power of Life and Death itself. There resides a sacred vessel called the Cup of Life that reflects this power. Should one drink from it, even if on the brink of Death their life will be restored and their body healed but, there is a terrible cost to bear".

"What type of cost"? Will asked nervously, a sense of dread permeating his veins.

Gaius let out a resigned sigh "In order for the cup to restore life, another must be exchanged in its place". Gaius looked at Will conveying meaningful intention. "So you see my dear boy there is no cure for Arthur. Merlin has gone to the Isle to sacrifice his life for his brothers".

Will's hand which had, up to then rested on Gaius's thigh gripped the old man in shock "No! No… he can't do this"! he said, his head shaking back and forth in disbelief but even as he denied it, he knew his master had already made the choice. "Now it makes sense" he whispered.

"What makes sense"?

"Merlin. He told me to tell you that as soon as the remedy arrives it must be administered to Arthur without hesitation". Both Guardian and ward sat back with a heavy sense of overwhelming loss and with no thought of how they should proceed from here.

When Merlin arrived on the Isle he had expected to only find the Cup on its perch upon the central altar of the ruined temple. What he did not expect was Nimuhe. "Prince Merlin, how wonderful of you to Grace me with your presence". She greeted him, a malicious smile gracing her blood-red lips.

"My Lady" Merlin replied politely and with a short bow. His calm expression not betraying the raging storm within him.

"I haven't been called that in a very long time". she smirked.

"You were once a celebrated member of Camelot's court and as this is our first official introduction. Courtesy dictates that I address you with the honorific befitting your station". His lips perked up in a sadistic smile.

Nimuhe's eyes flashed in anger at the Prince's concealed insult, his reminder of all that she had lost. "Why have you come here, Merlin"? She asked her face masked with a polite smile.

"Arthur is dying from a bite of the Questing Beast. The future of Albion demands that he live. I come requesting the Cup of Life with the offer of my life in exchange for his restored".

"My my how selflessly you are Merlin, however, if you know of the cup's power you must also know that once you enter this bargain is cannot be undone. So are you truly willing to die"? Nimuhe's question hung in the air ominously between them. The young prince had yet to look away from her.

"For Arthur to live and fulfill his destiny. I am willing to die a hundred times over".


	32. A Life for a Life

After he had spoken Nimuhe stretched out her hand towards the sacred altar, an ancient stone slab situated on her right. The vessel he so desperately sought appeared in her palm. It was as magnificent as had been described to him by the druids. A wide, bright golden chalice, he could feel the power rolling off it. it spoke to him, drew him near and instructed him on what needed to be done. It would save Arthur yes, but the price it wished for would need to be delivered by his hand and his alone.

Merlin moved forward as Nimuhe held it out for him to take. As he held it the power of Life and Death itself swirled through him. An immense vortex rushing through his veins connecting to his magic. The Cup and the Old Religion trusted him to carry out its will and he would comply. Before the priestess could do any more, Merlin's right hand unsheathed the dagger from his hip, where it rested next to his leather medicine pouch. He held her gaze as he swiftly plunged it into her chest. His eyes simultaneously glowed gold as he summoned the rain, its heavenly water filling the cup to the brim.

Nimuhe looked at his eyes wide with shock as she held onto his hand, the one that had buried the blade into her chest. "You have been deemed unworthy of the position you hold, my lady". He said in a cold hard voice. "Your death shall not be in vain, it shall serve a higher purpose, it shall ensure the future of Albion. The bargain is struck". He pulled the dagger back and the priestess fell. He watched for a few moments, impassive as she struggled through her last breath before her body went still, eyes sightless.

A falcon screeched across the sky. Merlin's eyes found the bird and using his magic commanded it to adhere to his will. It swooped down and landed on the altar. Quickly he took a vile from his pouch and emptied the contents of the cup into it. Sealing it with wax, he used a piece of leather to strap it to the bird's leg before ensuring it and its life-giving cargo was carried to Camelot and his ailing brother. Before leaving the Isle he had one more task to complete, ensure Nimuhe's body received the honor deserving of a High Priestess of the Old Religion. It needed to be buried with ceremony in the crypts of the temple.

Will was solemn as he assisted Gaius. The physician was currently tending to the blond prince's shoulder. The wound was not infected, but the bandages were damp with sweat and blood and needed changing. It was almost dawn and the window to the prince's chambers had been opened to allow the circulation of air. Gaius had just finished tying off the fresh bandage when a hawk came flying into the room and perched itself on the back of the wooden chair resting opposite from where the physician sat tending to his patient.

"Oye! Get out of here you"! Will shouted from where he stood a few feet away from the bed, arms full of dirty sheets. Gaius's keen eyes, however, picked up on something the young man was unable to see. He saw the vile hanging from the bird's foot.

"Wait, William" he held his hand up to stop the boy who had discarded his current errand and was making his way to the bird.

The hawk, a Merlin, didn't move as the older man circumvented the bed to come closer to it, nor did it dissuade him from untangling the package from its talons. Once its task was completed the bird flew out of the room the same way it came in. Will looked on as Gaius examined the container and its contents. "Is that what I think it is". He asked softly.

"Water, I assume from the Cup of Life" the physician replied as he walked towards the unconscious prince, his salvation clutched in the physician's wrinkled hands.

"Gaius". The physician looked up at his ward. "If you give that to him, Merlin dies".

"Merlin may already be dead my boy, we cannot let this kingdom lose both it's princes and we cannot let Merlin's sacrifice be in vain".

There was nothing more Will could say to that. He watched as Gaius administered the water to Arthur.

"What are you giving him Gaius"? Both men turned their attention to the entrance where the King now stood. His expression, suspicious.

Gaius was the first to recover from the interruption and relayed to the sovereign the first reasonable explanation he was able to formulate. "A tincture made from the Lobelia plant Sire. Said to be effective among all manner of poison".

"A cure"? Uther's voice betrayed the hope he felt, born out of desperation.

"Hopefully sire". The King just nodded and took his place back at his son's bed. Uther stayed with Arthur for sometime after, he was exhausted and just about dosing when he felt his son stir.

"Prince Arthur lives". A servant relayed the news to Gaius a while later. Gaius immediately made his way to the prince's chambers. Will following submissively behind him. When they entered the room Arthur was sitting up against some pillows with Morgana by his side.

"Where is the King"? The physician asked the occupants. It was Morgana who answered, the smile not leaving her face.

"He has gone to address the council of advisers". She looked at Arthur "to tell them that their prince lives".

Both Gaius and Will looked up solemnly at the royals. "What's the matter"? This time it was Arthur asking, concern evident in his voice. "What's happened"?

"It's Prince Merlin, sire…." and Gaius explained to them about the Cup of Life, it's properties and with it, the cost the man held dear to them all had most likely paid.

"No". Morgana whispered as she held a hand to her mouth to contain the sob threatening to break loose.

"That fool"! Arthur's furious voice was the next to be heard the prince was livid. _How! How could his brother have done something so stupid. His life is not worth any less than mine!_

It was then he recalled their conversation from after the incident with Tauren _To protect you and this kingdom… whatever needs to be done… damn the consequences…_

"Forgive me for bringing this up now sire but there will be enough time for mourning later. We need to decide what we are to tell the King of this matter"? Gaius posed the concern and none had the answer still dealing with the shock of what they had just learned.

Unbestoke to them all, the younger Pendragon, having completed his task of laying the High Priestess to rest and concealing the Cup, was now on his way back to Camelot.


	33. Aftermath

Arthur sat slumped against the chair of his writing desk. Morgana had long since left for her chambers devastated from their previous interaction. The woman had been distraught but had managed to compose herself enough to relay to him that it wasn't his fault. That it was Merlin's choice and he was thinking of Albion's future when he made it.

He had snapped at her then, said some horrible things about how her lack of sentiment proved that she never loved his brother at all. How she didn't deserve his love in return and how she was heartless to think what he had done was an acceptable sacrifice.

He regretted it all now that he had had time to let his anger and hurt settle. He felt numb. His brother was gone and he was alone again.

There was a knock on the door then that interrupted his depressive musings "I do not wish to be disturbed" his voice came out harsh, he was far beyond caring.

"For someone just brought back from the brink of death you don't seem very happy to be alive, brother". Merlin's amused voice made Arthur turn his head towards the door fast enough to jolt his injured shoulder. He let out a cry of pain and Merlin rushed to him to make sure there was no further damage to the already injured limb.

"Merlin, how are you still alive. Gaius… the Cup of Life"? He asked looking at his brother's eyes in-between gasps of pain. Merlin was sitting next to him now on one of the spare chairs from near his desk.

"In all respects, I should be but it seems the Old Religion had different plans".

"What do you mean"? Arthur took a closer look at his brother who still had his traveling cloak draped over his shoulders, underneath he wore a simple blue shirt and pants with his medical pouch and a dagger strapped to the belt on his waist. He looked tired and filthy but no worse for wear.

Merlin relayed his side of the story, of what had occurred on the Isle and once he was done Arthur pulled him into a one-armed embrace. "Don't you ever do something like this again".

Merlin held on for as long as he could and when pulling back, replied with conviction "I don't make promises I am unable to keep". Arthur was about to protest when Merlin held up a hand and continued "I need to tell you something important". Arthur gestured for him to continue. "When you were unconscious and I thought I might not survive this ordeal I enacted a blood pact with you. Almost similar to the one Balanor enacted with me. I needed to make sure that the bloodline of Dragon Lords did not end with my death".

Arthur listened to his brother as he spoke, Merlin had previously explained to him the details of his blood pact with the Dragon Lord and it's consequences. "So does that make me a Dragon Lord now".

"No, not yet, you are the heir to my power over the Dragons so to speak. When I die the power will be passed down to you and your descendants. It cannot be undone. I could trust no one else with it."

Arthur looked at the scar on his palm, currently cradled in Merlin's hands. He looked up at his brother and replied: "I do not know what to say other than that I will protect this legacy with you and I hope to never be able to use it, at least not during our lifetime". Merlin smiled in response.

Arthur then moved to get up "What do you think you're doing"?

"I've injured my shoulder not my legs. We need to get to Morgana".

"I was on my way to her after. There is no need for you to come at the moment". Arthur looked to Merlin with a guilt-ridden expression.

They found themselves outside Morgana's chambers not long after. The older prince knocked but there was no answer so they entered nonetheless with Merlin hidden in the shadows. The witch was sat on her bed, legs folded face resting on her knees, her red-rimmed eyes staring into the distance. An expression of complete loss reflected in them. "Morgana…"

She did not look towards him as he spoke. "Have you come to remind me again of how much I didn't deserve him". Her tone, hard with pain. Arthur rushed forward and enveloped her in his arms.

"I'm sorry I said that I was angry at myself, that I was so helpless and that cost my brother his life. I just struck out". Morgana finally looked up at his face. Fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. She threw her arms around him and cried into his neck. He rubbed her back as sobs racked her body. After a few moments, taking a deep breath she composed herself and drew back to speak to him.

"Merlin and I, we reached an agreement, our lives belong to you and Camelot first. So we made sure to treat every moment we had together as a gift. We never took our time with each other for granted. So that, should we lose the other in the line of our duty we would still have those precious memories to call upon when required". As she spoke Arthur began to realize the immense sacrifice his only true family were making for him and on the behalf of his kingdom. He felt even more ashamed now for what he had said to her in his chambers.

Taking a deep breath Morgana continued "I promised him should anything such as this happen, I would continue his duty and make sure you became the King you were meant to be. I forgive you Arthur because Merlin would and because you are only living piece of him I have left now".

Merlin who had been resting in the shadows up until this point thought it the best moment to make his presence known. He was proud of his lover for keeping to the promises they made to each other and she deserved to be rewarded for it.

"Not really". He the young prince said softly as he made his way forward. Morgana's eyes widened in shock and she immediately scrambled off the bed to run into his waiting arms. She held him tight as she lathered kisses all over his face, tears of shock and joy, continuously flowing down her own.

That's how Arthur left them locked in each other warm embrace. He had a lot to think about, he would not let their sacrifices go to waste…

Later that night Merlin looked upon his resting lover. Her naked skin, luminescent in the pale moonlight. He had tried to be gentle with her, considering it was her first intimate interaction. But they had both been desperate to feel, to know they had not lost the other. There would be other opportunities, for now, they had time.

Merlin shifted the sheets covering her body, using his magic he carefully concealing the bruises already forming on her pale skin while cloaking her in his magic. Letting her know he was still there, even if not physically by her side. He lay a gentle kiss upon her brow before getting up to get dressed.

Merlin made his way to his father's chambers he knew the king would still be awake. It wasn't that late. The guards stationed outside the doors bowed to him as he passed. "Merlin? Where have you been"? Uther asked him as he entered. His father was sat at his desk reviewing reports, probably some he ignored during his time at Arthur's side.

"I came to inform you the sorceress Nimhue is dead. Felled at my hand on the Isle of the Blessed". Uther sat back stunned at Merlin's abrupt announcement. He slowly rose from his seat maintaining eye contact with his son.

"What were you doing at the wretched place"? He asked venom lacing his voice. Merlin looked back at his father with a neutral expression.

"A bite from the Questing Beast has no cure. You knew that. I went to the Isle with the intention of bargaining my life for Arthur's but found Nimhue instead. So made a calculated decision, two birds with one stone. A dangerous enemy to Camelot dispatched and her Future King saved".

"You had no right to put yourself in danger like that"! His father chastised in a raised voice "Wasn't it, you that once said, you would live to ensure Camelot is protected".

Merlin smirked at that "You should know me better than that father. I have already begun putting in place sustainable contingencies should anything prevent me from protecting Arthur and this kingdom".

Uther faltered at that, he looked at the young man before him. Merlin was doing more for Camelot that any prince in the past had thought to do. His youngest son had become to this kingdom everything he himself could have hoped for, more swiftly than expected and now he was going above and beyond what was required from any current or future station he may occupy.

"I am sorry you have had to take on this burden Merlin".

"Someone is required to do it. Arthur is a good leader but he lacks the constitution to execute ruthlessness when required. He will make this kingdom greater than any king in the past has been able but he requires someone to pave a foundation for him, for the new world he will build".

Uther knew this and he still loved both his son's however, the power Merlin currently held in his hands did not go unnoticed by him either and he silently contemplated what that would mean for his own future. Would Merlin overthrow him and place Arthur on the throne and more importantly would he be able to stop him?

"I shall take my leave now father" Merlin nodded to him. Uther nodded back in return. As his son was halfway out the door he said: "I am glad you are safe and back with us". Merlin could sense Uther's nervousness underlining the statement. He half-turned, half inclining his head to the king before leaving for his own chambers, a triumphant smile gracing his lips.

* * *

Stay Tuned for Volume II of Shared Blood, Shared Destiny...


End file.
